Writing Love
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Ikuto hires a new secretary that is too good at her job, leaving the pinkette plenty of time to ignore her hot boss. Ikuto is determined to figure out what the sexy girl always seems to be writing. After he figures it out, he has to decide what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! NEW STORY TIME!

Ikuto: Yeah.

Amu: Oh God no!

Morg: You best believe it!

Ikuto: Is it an M?

Amu: Oh please no!

Morg: XD You better believe it is!

Ikuto: YES!

Amu: Oh hell no!

Morg: I don't own anything!

**~Writing Love~**

"Will that be all for you, Tsukiyomi-sama?"  
>Without glancing up at his newest secretary, Ikuto shook his head. "Call me Ikuto, Amu."<p>

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-sama."

The blue haired man didn't get a chance to reply before the door clicked. What was with his new secretary and the way she blatantly ignored all of his attempts to familiarize himself with her. It wasn't as if he wanted to have a deep and meaningful relationship with the girl, but she did work with him and they did have to spend every day together. The least she could do was call him Ikuto.

Amu sighed as the door clicked shut. Damn that man for being so good looking that she could never trust what was going to come out of her mouth. Then he had to go and be all 'lets be friends' with the girl that was love struck the moment she saw him. Yeah right! Like that was ever going to happen. If Amu wanted to keep her job and her sanity, there had to be a strict work relationship and she was going to force it to work out.

The computer chair squeaked as she sat down and spun until her fingers touched the keys of her keyboard. The pinkette was finished with her work for the day, but Ikuto asked her to stick around until five in case anything else came up. Amu didn't have a problem with it considering she got paid to fool around on her computer. At first she didn't want to use her free time at work to write chapters for the website she was a member of. It would be too embarrassing to explain what she was doing with that kind of content on the screen, but the pinkette soon realized that the only people to ever move that deep into the offices were her and Ikuto. There was no need for her to worry about anyone else seeing.

The pinkette pulled up the document she had been working on earlier in the day, up for her to view now. Skimming through the first few paragraphs that she had written, Amu fixed any mistakes she found in her spelling or grammar before setting her fingers back to the keys and letting the words just flow out.

In less than an hour she had seven full pages written and ready to post. With the click of her mouse, Amu prayed that her readers would like the newest installment to her works of fictions online. The pinkette sat back and waited for the people she knew were dying to read what happens next to her heroine and leading man. Within minutes her email inbox was full of messages telling her how awesome the newest chapter was and that she should already be writing the next one.

Amu sighed once more as she twirled for a few minutes in her chair. One of her stories had just ended and now she was only writing two. Somehow that fact bored the pinkette. She wanted to be writing multiple stories so that she had little time for anything else. Here she was, sitting in her office chair with three hours left before she had to go home, with nothing to do.

The door to her boss's office opened making the pinkette hurry to click out of the screen she was in. With a blank stare, she watched Ikuto walk towards her to hand her a few papers to be filed. Amu took them without a word and waited until the beautiful man returned to his office before she let out a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. How could such a man have such an effect on her? Amu was above silly crushes and meaningless infatuations. If anything, men should be lining up at her door to ask her to go out with them.

Unfortunately, for the pinkette, it was quite the opposite. She was completely and utterly alone in her studio apartment each night when she went home, save her cat. The little kitten didn't hold much for her though. He came around during feeding time but that was it. Amu liked to tell herself that he was just 'independent', as if that would somehow make her feel better about even her cat disliking her.

A little one popped up on her screen to show that she had a new email waiting in her box. Amu clicked it to read:

_Great chapter! :3 I can't wait for more! You are such a fantastic writer!_

With that, everything was right in the world for the pinkette once more as she made her way down to the file room.

XXX

He'd had creepy assistants in the past, but none as mysterious as his new one. Hinamori Amu was a girl that confounded Ikuto. Where others would already be at his feet, she was standing tall and ignoring him. Ignoring him. IGNORING HIM! That was not acceptable. He tried everything from funny comments to just being straight out polite. Pretty soon he was going to demand that she drop the last name business.

When he had walked out to give her a couple of meaningless papers that he'd quickly written some official looking shit on just to see what she was doing, the pinkette seemed to be waiting for him. As if she'd known that he was about to bring her something to do. There was no possible way that she just sat there and waited the entire time. No assistant was that dedicated to their job.

He wanted to know, no! He needed to know what she was doing out there. Why was she so different? With a plan in mind, Ikuto set off to figure out his new office assistant.

XXX

Amu stood before the filing cabinets, studying the papers in her hands while she tried to figure out where they go. Truth be told, they looked as if they belonged in the trash. Finally, she spotted something that resembled a name and stuck the papers in the respective files. They were neatly organized so that she could quickly find whatever Ikuto asked her to find for him.

Amu turned to leave when suddenly she came face to face with her boss. "Is there something else you need me to do, Tsukiyomi-sama?"

Ikuto smirked at the surprised pinkette. At least he'd managed to get some kind of response out of her. If even if it was just because he startled her. "Oh no, I was just coming in to shred some things. Don't mind me."

Amu had to force herself to stay calm as her oh so hot boss squeezed past her, letting his breath fan across her face for only a second before it was gone. That one second was long enough to put Amu into a daze until she got back to her desk. Then the gods of literature struck her with the most brilliant idea that the pinkette had ever had. She had a new document up so fast that the computer could hardly keep up as her fingers flew across the keys.

The new story formed so quickly and she typed it out so well that in the end the first chapter alone was longer than any other she had written. Refusing to read through her new chapter, Amu quickly posted the new story before closing out of everything on her computer. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure that Ikuto was going to demand to know what all the racket was about. Then she'd have to make up some lame excuse because the truth would just be too hard to deal with.

XXX

Ikuto watched as Amu typed something on her computer with such fury that he was sure some of the keys were going to be knocked loose from their spot on the keyboard. He couldn't get close enough to her to find out what she was typing without her finding out so the man decided to stay put where he was and just watch her body language. Oh what sweet language that body spoke. Curves in all the right places, she made Ikuto want to drop to his knees and praise the Lord for such a fine creation.

After several furious clicks of her mouse, the pinkette sat still with a blank screen before her. Her breathing was faster than he normally saw and her face looked relieved yet terrified at the same time. Intriguing. Ikuto felt himself wanting to find out more about the girl that kept everything personal from him. If it was a question about work, he'd get an answer right away. If it was about her personal life, the pinkette seemed to be unable to speak.

Now he had to know what she was doing with her free time. Approaching the girl with heavy steps as to not frighten her, Ikuto leaned up against her desk and crossed his arms. "You can go home early tonight if you'd like to, Amu. I don't have anything else to do today so I'm going to leave soon as well."

Amu kept her expression professional as she nodded and began to put her things away. After closing out of her computer, she turned to give Ikuto a small smile. "See you tomorrow, Tsukiyomi-sama."

Ikuto nodded and watched the pinkette walked out of the office before he locked the door behind her. As if he was stalking a wild animal, Ikuto moved silently over to the now empty desk and sleeping computer. Since she was still relatively new, Ikuto figured that she'd keep the password to let him onto her PC somewhere at hand. He found it beneath her keyboard.

Smirking, the man punched in the correct numbers and letters to get to her home screen. She'd been writing something. That much was certain to the snooping man. He pulled up several recent documents to find that they all pertained to work. Strange, not one of them was something personal to the pinkette. Ikuto tried one last place to see what she had been doing. The internet browser. He clicked on the history tab to see which sites she'd been visiting and found some normal ones such as facebook and her email, but there was one that he'd never heard of before. The name definitely stuck out the blue haired man so he clicked on it.

_Welcome to Smut for You!_

_Please sign in._

Feeling that good looking smirk of his cross his mouth, Ikuto created an account and started snooping around the posted stories. The most recent one was labeled 'Office Romance'. He couldn't help but see what it was about.

_The young girl carefully placed the files into the drawer before turning to find her sexy boss staring at her. "Anything else I can do for you, sir?"_

_ Smirking, the young, good looking man moved closer while letting his eyes rake up and down her body. "Yes, get on your knees."_

_ His secretary agreed without a second thought as she licked her lips in anticipation as to what was to come. __**(AN sorry but I have to point out the pun! Hehehehehehehe!)**_

Ikuto stared blankly at the screen. The scene he was reading was the one that had played out earlier in his mind. Except the girl had been _his_ secretary and not the one in the story. He could just imagine his pinkette on her knees with his… Ikuto glanced back at the screen to continue to read what was written on the screen.

_The girl slid the now soft member back into her boss's pants before getting back to her feet. "Will that be all, Tsukiyomi-sama?"_

Ikuto felt his pants restricting his every movement. Amu. Hinamori Amu was writing about him and her doing naughty things. Glancing at the screen once more, Ikuto noticed that her writings did not stop there. In fact, she went on in great detail about all kinds of delicious things.

Her boss looked at this in two ways. He could either confront the pinkette and demand to know what was going on or he could wait and see how this played out. He did have the website now and she didn't need to know that he was reading what she posted.

Ikuto smiled as he closed out of her internet browser and shut the computer down. His days just got a little more exciting.

.

Morg: The end!

Ikuto: I think I like this story.

Amu: I really am not.

Morg: Of course there is actually a plot so you'll just have to wait to read what Ikuto's going to do!

Ikuto: Everyone knows I'm going to do Amu.

Amu: What! No way!

Morg: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. This chapter has been playing around in my head for a while so I decided to bump it up in the line up and write it.

Ikuto: Oh good, because I've been waiting forever to know!

Amu: I am perfectly okay with you taking all the time you need.

Morg: Um thanks? To both of you?

Ikuto: Not a problem.

Amu: Oh whatever! You don't own us! I won't let you get to me!

**~Writing Love~**

Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no! Oh shit! Aw shit! This was bad. This was very, very bad! She was screwed! How could she have made this mistake? Amu sat at her computer with her head in her hands and a screen pulled up with her latest reviews on it. The one that sent her into a frenzy read:

_Tsukiyomi-sama? As in Tsukiyomi Ikuto? HOLY SHIT! You work for him? That's amazing!_

_I'm so jealous! You lucky whore! Just kidding about the whore part! _

_I really love your stories! Please keep writing! And you have to tell me if you're actually doing these things with him! I have to know! AWWWW UPDATE!_

No one was supposed to know. She didn't mean to let his name slip in. Why oh why didn't she read the chapter over before she posted it? Amu knew why. She'd been too embarrassed over the fact that she'd written it. Well now it was too little too late. Sure her readers would know, but Ikuto couldn't possibly ever find out. There was no way that such a gorgeous and hot man would even know that such a website existed. He probably never had to work to get some _action_ from any woman before. She was safe.

Ikuto smirked as he watched Amu stare in horror at her computer. Apparently letting his name slip was not intentional. Strange how he found himself not minding the fact that she was still calling him Tsukiyomi-sama so much today. He rather liked the way it flowed seductively off her tongue. Needing to stop before she became suspicious of him, Ikuto couldn't help but continuously put himself near her just to hear her ask 'Is there anything else, Tsukiyomi-sama?'. His mind instantly went back to that delicious chapter she'd written and he wondered if her mind did the same. Wouldn't that be ironic? Both of them thinking the same thing at the same time. He hoped to God that was what was happening.

This is what made Ikuto so torn. Did he want to confront Amu or not? Should he tell her that he knew? If he did that she might not write anymore. He wanted to know what she thought was going to happen between the characters of her story, which just happened to be him and her. The other thought that nagged him was whether or not she actually wanted him to be saying and doing those things to her. Ikuto was happy to oblige but something told him that she wasn't actually looking for that at the moment.

In the end, he didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. 'Hey there Amu, so I saw that you posted a story about you and I having office sex online. Want to give it a shot?' Somehow that sounded horrible just in his mind. She'd probably quit and Ikuto definitely didn't want that. He felt angry just thinking about her writing about her and some other man. Not okay.

With that thought in mind, Ikuto realized his hands were tied. He couldn't let her know that he knew. She'd leave and he didn't want that. Besides, she was a great assistant.

Amu knew that she had to make up for her slip up somehow. An author's note at the top of the next chapter should do the trick. She had other work to do but she opened the blank document to start writing anyhow. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to get her work done before she went home anyways.

_Hey guys! So I slipped up in the last chapter. I never meant to put his name in there, but just so you all know, we don't have that type of relationship. It's strictly boss/assistant. I don't want it any other way. Sorry for any confusion! I hope you like the next chapter!_

_**~Office Romance~**_

_The young secretary typed away at her computer, all the while feeling her boss' eyes upon her. It wasn't surprising considering that her boss demanded that she dress casual for the day. At first the assistant hadn't understood what her boss meant by casual. Now that she working at her desk naked, the meaning was all too clear. She couldn't disagree less she be fired and there was no way that she could find another job. Concentrating on her work, however, was becoming more and more difficult throughout the day. There was no fear of anyone seeing her so exposed considering that no one else ventured into Tsukiyomi-sama's area of the office building without invite. _

Ikuto watched as she typed away on her computer. There was no possible way that she was typing that furiously because she was working on actual work. He smirked knowing that there would be a new chapter for him to read that night and he could only hope it was from the story he starred in. Hmmm…. She made his evenings more bearable this way. Being in his large home all alone was sort of depressing. At least this way, he felt like he had a connection to the outside world. If only he had a cat. One that would come around sometimes.

Amu took a break with a beat red face. Tsukiyomi-sama had just given his assistant some help with her 'work' and Amu was trying really hard not to think about it. Of course, the scene had been written out so that it was actually taking place at/on her desk. It was hard not to imagine it actually happening.

This game that Ikuto was playing was quite fun for him. Every time he'd walk by her, she'd hurry and click down the window that she'd been working on so that it looked as if she was just checking her email. Her boss knew better, though. It wasn't hard for him to figure out that she was typing up a new chapter. Ikuto was quite enjoying the fact that he was behaving convincingly innocent. She had no idea that he knew.

Then she posted the chapter.

Ikuto had to grab a roll of toilet paper from his private bathroom to stop his nose bleed. Holy shit! Of course, the part at the beginning where she said that she didn't want anymore than a working relationship with him was a slight turn off, but the rest of the chapter made up for that ten fold. Time to have some fun.

He finished the chapter and cleaned up his face before making his way out of his office and over to Amu's desk. She was dutifully working on work now and didn't need to hurry and click to a different screen. Ikuto made sure to speak very professionally to her. "Amu, I've been doing some research on keeping the workplace a happy place. What do you think about having casual Fridays?"

Amu froze. His words repeated in her mind over and over again. There was no way he knew. She needed to relax before he got concerned. "If that's what you think is best, Tsukiyomi-sama. How causal are you thinking?"

Ikuto smirked as he let his eyes slide down her body a little ways. He couldn't go far considering that she was seated at her desk but he made sure to go as far as he could before bringing his gaze back to her eyes. He swore she was blushing. "Jeans and a nice shirt should do it. No point in dressing up like you every other day for just a Friday when we aren't that busy. If there is a meeting or something with another branch then I'll let you know ahead of time."

Amu nodded her head. "Is there anything else, Tsukiyomi-sama?"

"I'll have some things for you to file in a little bit. That's all for now."

Amu nodded her head again before looking back to her screen. Ikuto had no option but to return to his office and dig through his paperwork to find anything for her to file. Luckily he came up with some easy stuff that he only needed to sign before she could file them. At least now he didn't look like an idiot for telling her that he had some. Deciding that it was enough for now, Ikuto made his way back out of his office and over to Amu's desk. "File these when you have a chance. No rush."

Amu nodded and finished whatever it was that she was typing before she headed off to the file room. That damn room that started all of her problems. The one where she first started fantasizing about her boss. If only her readers knew half of the stuff that went through her mind every time she so much as looked at the damn man. He put her mind deep into the gutter with every look he gave her. Then he had to just go and ask about casual Fridays. Amu was already sweating from writing that freaking chapter! She just about had a heart attack.

Ikuto sauntered towards the file room. Time to up the ante. "Amu, I forgot to give you these as well."

She spun to grab the papers out of her boss's hands without actually looking at them. Ikuto held them for just a moment as she pulled on them before he released them. In that one moment she looked up into his eyes and he lost all control of his body. She was beautiful.

"Is that all, Tsukiyomi-sama?"

"No, get on your knees."

Amu froze. Her eyes opened wider as she stared up at him. "W-what?"  
>Ikuto sighed. It was too soon. "I said, no. Just file these."<p>

With her legs feeling like jelly, Amu finished the task and returned to her desk. She was a bit wobbly on the way back but she managed it. The papers she'd just put away were probably in the wrong files since she'd been unable to focus. Those chapters had to stop. They were interfering with her too much. How could she have mistaken what he'd said to her? Why did she feel so disappointed that she'd misheard? There was no way that she wanted to do those things with him. Right? It was a boss/assistant relationship. She didn't want it to go further. Right?

Amu's head sunk into her arms as she tried to get a grip on herself. There would be no more updating for at least a few days, but at least she could check her email. There were a couple new ones telling her to update again soon but a new reader caught her eye. The review was from XxXDevilXLynxXx **(Actual person that reviews my stories! Check them out!)** It read:

_Seducing Strawberry, you should definitely check to see if your boss is interested. You never know! ;3_

Whoever this person was, Amu doubted they knew anything about her boss. There was no way that Ikuto would ever be interested in a girl like her. He was gorgeous and she was normal, plain, nothing special and down right ordinary. All the way from her toes to her pink hair. So her hair wasn't that ordinary, but it still didn't put her in the same league as her boss. He was above and beyond most of the people in existence and if she thought there was any possibility that he'd want to do even one of the things she thought about, well… then maybe. No! She had to stop thinking that way. It was never going to happen.

Ikuto knew that reviewing was risky, but he couldn't help it. He had an account and there was nothing on it anywhere that pointed to the fact that it was indeed him. She'd never find out so he had to at least tell her what he thought about everything she wrote, even if she didn't know it was actually his opinion. God in Heaven, she turned him on. Pretty soon he was going to have to start avoiding her or he'd slip up and reveal that he knew. Then again, that might not be a bad thing. If she knew that he knew then things could lead to different things and… he needed to get a life. Amu said that she wasn't interested in her opening note and she didn't act any different to him now. It was never going to happen. Well, at least not in real life. He could always read about it the next time she updated.

.

Morg: Well there you have it. Chapter two.

Ikuto: I like the idea of casual wear.

Amu: I bet you do. Pervert.

Morg: You're the one that made it up, Amu.

Ikuto: Yeah! You're the one writing all the smut!

Amu: How can you even think that? Morg is the one writing the story!

Morg: Don't put this on me! You did it!

Ikuto: Yes you did! Time to pay for being naughty.

Amu: I didn't do anything!

Morg: Review please, then maybe Ikuto can teach Amu a thing or two about what's appropriate and what's not.


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! Been forever! I knows it!

Ikuto: At least you aren't making stupid excuses.

Amu: You never know, she might try to.

Morg: Wasn't planning on it. I'm simply going to write the chapter and go home.

Ikuto: Works for me. Just make sure it has plenty of lemony goodness.

Amu: Or none.

Morg: … I don't… own anything?

**~Writing Love~**

The plan of not updating for a while to clear her head never worked out well for the secretary. Scenes and ideas kept flying through her mind. There was no way that Amu couldn't write them down at least. Some of them were just too good for her to not write down for later chapters. If the fic ever got to later chapters. Obviously she had plenty of inspiration. The girl only had to look at her boss and her mind filled with deliciously dirty images and thoughts, but she was finding it harder and harder to be around him.

Each new chapter she typed up brought new thoughts to her mind whenever he so much as walked past her. Sooner or later she was going to do something stupid and regret it the moment he stared at her like she was a moron and fired her on the spot. Amu couldn't lose her job. Well, she could easily find another one, but she didn't want to lose her job. When he'd hired her, Ikuto had mentioned the fact that some of his secretaries had been a little 'crazy' in the past and he was hoping that she'd be different. Amu was working her ass off to be different.

Ikuto, on the other hand, was going insane. Purposely walking close to her, stealing opportunities to be near her. That damn girl was going to be the death of him. He was the boss though. If Ikuto tried anything he'd be sued for sexual harassment and Amu had been more than clear that she wasn't interested in him. The first girl that he'd ever met that wasn't instantly worshiping the ground he walked on just because he had a good looking face and fucking awesome body. Damn her!

Then again, the blue haired man acknowledged, if she was like them then she wouldn't be special to him. The pinkette would just be another fangirl and he'd have fired her and replaced her already. Thank the gods that blessed him the day she walked through his door looking for a job. He actually got work done now, when he wasn't reading the stories she wrote about them and fantasized about what she might come up with next.

Amu had moved her chair just enough so that she could see Ikuto in his office. His head was in his hands as he looked down at the papers on his desk so she knew that he was reading something. Probably work related as well, but the girl couldn't take her eyes off her boss. She knew that any moment he might look up and catch her staring, but the man was just too damn attractive to look away.

An icon popped up on her screen, distracting Amu from her staring contest and brining her eyes to rest on the small box alerting her to the new email she had. With a sigh, Amu clicked it so that the email would open. She counted on it being from one of her readers and she was right.

_**Cuppycakelol**__ wrote:_

_CUPPYCAKE THINKS THAT WAS AN AMAZING CHAPTER, SEDUCING STRAWBERRY-CHI!_

_WRITE ANOTHER ONE NOW!_

Amu smiled freely at the review before sending it to her folder reserved for the reviews she got. Sure she could look at them anytime on the actual website, but she just couldn't bring herself to delete them from her actual email account. People had taken their time to write something for her about the story. Of course she was going to keep it. Every once in a while, Amu actually read back through them too.

One of her favorite reviewers, _**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**_, hadn't reviewed her newest chapter yet. Amu's reason to have her email open was because she was waiting for what he or she had to say. They always gave her great advice. From her grammar to her sentence structure, she could count on them.

Using the fact that she had nothing to do again, Amu let her eyes slide past her computer screen to where Ikuto sat in his office. Instead of reading a document on his desk, he was typing something on his computer. His fingers hit each key with grace and the perfect amount of force. Yep, she was an idiot for thinking about that, but it wasn't as if she could help it. The damn man was sexy no matter what he was doing.

Working on work was the last thing Ikuto was doing. At the current moment he was typing his review to Amu's latest chapter. He loved the scene where they had sex in the elevator before leaving for the day. If only that would actually happen to them. Ikuto, wanting something to happen, had spent at least twenty minutes planning out what he was going to say before he actually typed it up and sent it to her. He knew that Amu would read it instantly, just like he knew that she was currently watching him even if he wasn't looking right at her.

The damn girl was sending mixed messages again. She stared at him more and more, but still acted indifferent whenever he had to talk to her about anything. And she still refused to call him anything besides Tsukiyomi-sama. He thought that they were making a little progress, but apparently not.

Moving the mouse so the cursor rested over the send button, Ikuto read through his words one last time. They were perfect. Encouraging the pinkette to make a move but at the same time, there was no way she'd know it was him.

Amu's eyes regretfully left her boss to look at the same little icon alerting her to a new email. It still wasn't from the reader she was waiting on to review, but _**XxXDevilXLynxXx**_ reviewed all of her chapters and usually said some pretty interesting things. Figuring that this would be no different, Amu scrolled down to see what he or she was telling her this time.

_You keep saying that you don't have that kind of relationship with your boss in real life. How could you possibly know that he doesn't want that type of relationship with you? Seriously, you should check it out._

Amu smirked at the screen. Her fingers itched to be allowed to hit the reply button. How funny it would be to tell this guy that she was really a man. Oh that would be sure to get him. There was no way in hell she could do it. Confess to Ikuto. Show him the website and the story and ask if he wanted to try any of that with her. Amu wasn't really looking for a relationship with him, more like something to relieve the sexual frustration that he pent up within her. Damn that man!

Before Amu could send the review to the same folder she'd put the last one in, the icon popped up, alerting her to another review. This time it was from _**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**_.

_You made a few grammatical errors in paragraphs four and seven. There were six spelling errors, but the plot is still good. A relationship seems to be building around the sex and that is pulling us readers in. I wonder if Tsukiyomi-sama, the character of course, will start to consider seeing his dutiful secretary outside of work. You've done a fabulous job with keeping us entertained within the workplace but you have room to expand here. I suggest you do before you lose your reader's interest._

_Have a good day._

Amu couldn't agree with the review more. Not that she was running out of ideas, but some of them were becoming a little farfetched. Expanding it, huh? Amu could do that. She could come up with ways for her two characters to meet outside of work to continue with their playful behavior.

XXX

Two days had passed since Amu had last decided to change up the story a little. The inspiration was still there, Ikuto was still before her, but now that she was trying to put him in other places, her mind just couldn't process the scenes. Not only was she having major writer's block, Amu herself was becoming sexually frustrated. Writing her chapters was a good way to help her let go of the fact that she was indeed alone. No boyfriend equals no love which equals a cranky Amu. Oh her poor cat.

Ikuto watched as Amu clicked some things on her computer before she just sat there and stared at the screen. Her boss was just as anxious for her next chapter as the rest of her readers, but this was pure torture. He had to actually watcher her struggle to write it. Something had to be wrong with her. Amu had never had a problem with typing out these chapters before. Something was wrong and Ikuto wanted to be the one to fix it.

Leaving his office with no other intention but to talk to her, Ikuto made his way across the office to where Amu sat staring off into space. Whatever she was thinking about had her attention so fixed upon it that she had yet to notice her boss before her. "Amu, is everything alright?"

Amu practically flew out of her chair. Ikuto had scared her so badly that she landed on her butt on the ground after jumping into the air. "I-ikuto! Don't do that!"

With his head cocked slightly to the side, her boss stared at her. "You must not be feeling well to be calling me Ikuto. Not that I mind. I've been trying to get you to call me Ikuto since you started."

Blushing hard, Amu sat back down at her desk and tried to calm down her heart. It was beating wildly out of control and she was so sure that he'd tell her to get out any minute since he could definitely hear the thing thumping around loudly in her chest. "You said that the other girls were a little 'crazy'. I was simply trying to make sure that you didn't come to the same conclusion about me."

It was Ikuto's turn to be shocked. "It's not that big of a deal, Amu. Just be yourself. Relax, chill, you get all your work done and you do it right. I'm not going to fire you if you talk to me like a normal human being every once in a while."

Ikuto felt relieved to see a smile creep up onto her lips. God he wanted to kiss those lips. The knowledge that he was the one to make her smile almost made him hard. Yep, he needed a new hobby. A girlfriend, something to get his mind out of the gutter all the time.

Amu watched as Ikuto seemed pleased with her nonverbal response to his statement. She wondered if he was now waiting for something else to happen, but she didn't quite know what else to say. Before she'd just go back to work on her computer and try to ignore him so she didn't rape him, but now he wanted her to act like he was just and average normal person. Except he wasn't even close to being average or normal.

"Well, I should let you get back to work. Just don't start calling me 'Tsukiyomi-sama' again. It sounds like I'm some kind of mobster gang boss that has lots of hot women in his bed all the time."

Amu snorted. Actually snorted at his comment. How could she not? The man was hot enough to be exactly what he claimed he wasn't, but Amu couldn't just point that out. Then he'd know that she was attracted to him. If that was a strong enough word to describe the way she had to hold back the intense desire to jump him. No wonder the other girls hadn't lasted long. "You don't look like the type, Ikuto, to be a gangster boss. Actually, I was going to ask you if I could leave early today. I've finished all my work and I'm having trouble concentrating on some personal things and really need to go for a walk to clear my mind."

"Did you want any company? Sometimes its good to have someone to talk to and who knows, maybe I'll give you what you need."

Blood rushed to her face again but Amu was just thankful that her nose hadn't started bleeding. Ikuto had said a line directly out of her fic and she couldn't believe how well he delivered it. The way his voice rose and fell with the words matched what Amu had pictured in her mind to a T. Either Ikuto was secretly reading what she wrote or Amu just knew her boss that well. She decided on the latter.

"Is that a yes?"

Lost in her thoughts, Amu had forgotten to accept or decline Ikuto's offer. "Sure, why don't we go for a quick walk."  
>.<p>

Morg: Don't look so depressed Ikuto. That chapter was just as long as the other ones I write.

Ikuto: But there wasn't a lemon!

Amu: That's a good thing!

Morg: Don't worry, something is going to happen in the next chapter or two and then everything is going to get kicked up a notch.

Ikuto: Is this a fair warning?

Amu: Better not be!

Morg: Yep!

Ikuto: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! Yeah that's right! Updating again! Heck yes!

Ikuto: I'll take it as long as there is some action in this one.

Amu: Don't do it!

Morg: You'll just have to read it.

Ikuto: Sounds like a yes to me!

Amu: She didn't say yes and she doesn't own us so everything she writes is a lie!

Morg: So you don't have hot and passionate sex with Ikuto like all the time?

Ikuto: Oh course she does.

Amu: What. The. Hell!

**~Writing Love~**

_Not touching each other in public was harder than either had thought. Sure they'd done stuff outside of the office, like that time in the elevator. Technically that was out of the office, but never outside of the office building. This was the furthest that they'd ever been together, walking down the sidewalk, enjoying an afternoon stroll without touching and without sex. They could do this!_

_ She turned to look at her boss, who was currently staring straight ahead as if he was purposely walking somewhere rather than just strolling along for fun. He looked so regal and… hot. This was definitely going to be harder than she originally thought._

_ This was the worst walk that she'd ever been on. All the secretary could think about was pushing her boss up against a tree and not letting him escape until she got some kind of pleasure from him. Of course, she couldn't actually do that to him considering that they'd made that stupid deal. So what if their relationship was mostly about sex and so what if it only occurred in the office? She wanted the damn man and she wanted him now._

_ Unbeknownst to the girl walking beside him, Tsukiyomi-sama was clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to not take her right there on the sidewalk. Sure, her back would get scraped up from him pounding her into the cement, but it'd be worth it. He didn't even remember who had come up with the no touching rule, but whoever had was a dumbass. Obviously they weren't going to follow it. Tsukiyomi-sama felt like exploding just because he was walking beside her._

_ Staring straight ahead was all he could do to not take her. Unfortunately, it also gave him a way to scope out all their surroundings and imagine ravishing her in each and every one of those spots. The parking garage to their left, beneath the bridge of the path they were walking along, oh and there was always the park bench set back in the secluded trees. Each and every one of those spots would work perfectly for him. Then again, he had just been thinking about taking her right there on the sidewalk. In the open._

_ This was a bad idea._

_ The secretary tried to force her mind to focus on the work that she was leaving behind so that she'd stop thinking about Tsukiyomi-sama's behind. That feat on its own was proving harder than any other she'd ever attempted. What could she say? He has a nice ass._

_ As they entered the shade under the bridge, both bodies tensed without their owners thinking about what was happening. She chanced a look sideways at her boss. He snapped. Slamming her body against the support pillar for the bridge, Tsukiyomi-sama destroyed her mouth and conquered her tongue without ever stopping for air. It was all the girl could do to hold herself up. Luckily she didn't have to try so hard, considering that her boss was pinning her in place._

_ Without thinking about what she was doing, she hiked her skirt up and wrapped her long legs around his waist. His erection pressed hard against her, straining through his pants. They both needed release, so the dutiful secretary didn't waste a moment as she pulled his throbbing member out of her boss's tight pants. The hiss that met her ears as she handled him was enough to make her wet all over again. Good thing she forgot her panties as he slide his erection deep insider her._

_ "Ahhh… Tsu-Tsukiyomi-sama! Harder!"_

_ Her boss pounded her against that pole. Her hands raked up his clothed back while his kept her hips steady. She yearned to trust back against him, but his grip was too controlling. All she could do was hold on as he kicked up the pace and slammed her that much harder against the cold concrete behind her. She writhed against him as she tried to create more friction, in the end; all she could do was pull him tighter with her legs. Her boss was forced to take a small step forwards as her thighs tightened around him. With the next thrust he hit that spot deep inside her that made her moan all the louder._

_ "Fuck, so tight."_

_ With her hands exploring all that they could reach, including his silky tresses, she pulled him closer to her and moaned quietly in his ear. There was no way that she was going to be loud, considering they were breaking the only rule they'd set for their walk. "Come on, Tsukiyomi-sama. Harder. Yeah… hit that spot again."_

_ With powerful thrusts, he gave her exactly what she was asking for. After all the screwing around that they've done, he knew exactly how to give her what she needed. What they both needed. Using all of his strength, he pumped into her harder and deeper, trying to meet her demands and succeeding when she almost screamed his name. With his lips clamped down over hers once more, they rode out their orgasms together._

_ Ten minutes later, they walked, hand in hand, out from under the bridge to continue their stroll. If you looked closely, you'd be able to tell that their clothes were slightly obscured and their hair was rumpled. Not that either of them cared._

**XXX (AN: Hope you enjoyed part of the chapter that Amu wrote for her readers! Here's the story!)XXX**

How could she have agreed to him joining her? Talk about awkward. Amu had no idea what she should say, or if she should even attempt to keep a conversation going. Ikuto seemed perfectly content with walking silently for now, so Amu decided that that was acceptable. The park they were walking through, in the middle of several large businesses, was beautiful and the weather was perfect. Not too hot, but not chilly either. Amu was glad she decided to get out of the office, but with Ikuto beside her, she tried not to let her mind wander to indecent things. Blushing would only lead to unwanted questions.

He was dying! Dying to know what she was thinking about. Was it the next chapter? Possibly a man that she just met. Oh how he wished he could be inside that brain of hers. Ikuto had to be content with just walking beside her. Then again, being around her was never easy.

Yep, he was making her think perverted thoughts. Why couldn't she have said no? Then she'd be walking home and it'd be that much less nerve racking. Of course, she'd be stumped on how to continue her story, but at least she'd be away from all the sexual tension that they created between each other.

He couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Hey Amu, what do you do in your free time?"

On the inside, she was panicking. On the outside, she was calm and collected. "Do you mean when I'm at home or when I'm at work?"

"Ne, both."

The pinkette sighed as she swept a piece of her hair out of her face and stashed it behind her ear. "When I have free time at work I use it to write. When I'm at home I enjoy writing and reading. I also have a cat, though Yoru doesn't like me very much. He's too independent and doesn't seem to want to be around me all the time."

How ironic was that? Ikuto was just thinking the other day that he needed a cat. One that wouldn't demand all of his time. "I see, what do you write?"

Commence panic mode. Three. Two. One. Keeping her face as normal as she could, Amu decided how to answer that question. "Well, its fictional work. I like to take my own life experiences and change them so that other people can relate and learn from them as well. I post stories on several sites online and get plenty of decent reviews, which mean that at least some people like what I write."

Ikuto nodded as they continued their way down the path. "So are you writing any new stories? You know, since you started here?"

Amu raised an eyebrow as she took in her boss. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if I pop up in your fiction or not. Just curious."

Damn her blush and his ability to make her ten times as dark as she should be. "Yes, I did steal you to use as a character. I hope you don't mind."

Oh, he didn't mind. What he did mind was the fact that they didn't get to do any of those things for real. "I hope I'm a good character."

Was her face hotter than it was a minute ago, maybe the walk was getting to her head? "Of course. I wouldn't make you a bad character."

Nodding again, this time with his approval, Ikuto took in the sight of her pink cheeks and knew that she was thinking about the same exact things that he was. If only he could get her to admit it and then let him touch her and hold her and do all the deliciously naughty things she wrote about them doing. Too bad it didn't seem like it was going to happen. "I'm glad."

It was Amu's turn to nod her head a little as they continued on their way. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh by the way Ikuto, I've been using you to write sex filled stories and I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to see where a relationship like that would actually go.' It didn't sound right in her head so there was no way that it would sound right anywhere else. Amu's only choice was to continue on with their walk in silence.

Ikuto was doing his best to maintain his cool. This walk was a step in the right direction as far as their relationship was concerned. At least now it wasn't strictly boss and subordinate. They were chatting and talking as if they were friends outside of work too, but he wanted so much more. Without making it obvious, Ikuto let his hand brush against hers as they walked. Keeping his gaze on her through the corner of his eye, he noticed her shiver at the contact. "Sorry."

Amu almost dropped to the ground due to her legs giving out. Not only did he touch her, but his gruff voice sent chills down her spine that pooled in the pit of her stomach. "Don't worry about it." That was her reply! That was the best thing she could come up with to say? No teasing, no smart comment. Man, did she feel like an idiot! Trying to redeem herself, Amu decided to ask a question. "So Ikuto, what do you do in your free time?"

Brilliant Amu, just brilliant. Way to ask a question that he already had asked.

Smirking his pleasure at her seeming interested in him, Ikuto decided to answer truthfully. "Actually, I read a lot. I find it ironic that you write and post stuff online because I read stuff that people post online. Maybe I've read some of your work."

Inner Amu's head was exploding. Outer Amu only smiled. "I doubt it, but I didn't peg you much for a reader."

Pretending to be slightly offended, Ikuto clutched his hand to his chest. "I'm appalled, Amu! I'm a brilliant man that happens to enjoy reading a good story. What makes you think I don't like reading?"

Amu shrugged her shoulders and allowed a small grin to cross her lips. "You just seem more like the vain type. Not really putting much effort into your appearance, but you know that you look good so you don't really do anything besides watch TV and let your life go on knowing that you'll get whatever you want."

How spot on she was. Ikuto wasn't about to tell her that though. "Well, that used to be an accurate description, I suppose. Not anymore though. I recently fell in love with a writer online and haven't been able to stop reading their work."

Amu chanced a look sideways at him. His face was serious so she knew that he wasn't lying about reading. "What's their profile name? Maybe I've heard of them."

Ikuto decided that now wasn't the time for his little confession. "I doubt it; their stories aren't as wholesome as the ones that you probably write. Can't really blame me for reading stories like that though, I am all alone in my mansion since every girl that I've ever talked to turned out to be a stalker."

Amu nodded her head and forced her blush to stay down. That plan wasn't working so well, so she decided to just ignore the heat on her cheeks and continue the conversation. "Well, I suppose I can understand what you're saying." She wasn't going to deny or confirm his theory about her stories. "I promise not to stalk you."

Ikuto laughed as she crossed her heart with her fingers. "Don't worry; you're the only girl that I've ever met that seems to withstand my charm. And while that is very flattering, it is also frustrating."

Amu let an eyebrow go up into her pink bangs. "How so?"

"Look at it from my point of view. My whole life, girls have been throwing themselves at me. I'm far from being innocent in that respect. Then you come along and completely ignore all my usual charm that has ladies on their knees, begging for me. Don't get me wrong, you are like a breath of fresh air. I don't have to worry about being raped every time I come into the office, but you've also got to see that it's just something different and strange to me. I find it fascinating."

As if the situation couldn't get even more ironic. She wanted to rape him. She wanted to feel him and touch him and ravish him, but Amu had dignity and she wasn't about to force herself onto someone that clearly wasn't interested. "Like I said, I won't rape you."

Ikuto just chuckled as they continued their walk.

.

Morg: What a horrible ending.

Ikuto: Did I just confess?

Amu: Confess what?

Morg: You said you loved her, but she doesn't know that she's the writer you're talking about. I'm a cruel person.

Ikuto: Yes you are. Let me sex her up good.

Amu: I'm perfectly content with this story staying inside the friend zone!

Morg: Review to see Ikuto have his way!


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! Time for another awesome chapter from yours truly!

Ikuto: I'm not writing this.

Amu: She meant herself.

Morg: I did.

Ikuto: That's lame.

Amu: It's fine. She doesn't own anything so just let it go.

**~Writing Love~**

"Knock, knock! You're favorite best friend is here to chill for the day!"

Amu's head whipped up from where she was working diligently at her desk to meet the bright green eyes of a man she didn't know. "May I help you?"

The stranger opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before he could do anything by an annoyed sounding boss. "What are you doing here, Kukai?"

"Your sister sent me over to keep you company. More like her new favorite author posted a new chapter on this dirty website so she kicked me out so she could read it."

Ikuto let one of his eyebrows rise up into his bangs before he stepped to the side of his door and motioned Kukai to come into his office. Amu let her eyes slide from the new man to her boss with a slight question in them. Sending her a smile before he shut the door behind them, Ikuto turned to the man now seated on his couch. "What's the real reason you're here."

Kukai sent his friend an innocent look before stretching out on the couch. "I told you."

Considering he actually had work to do even with someone visiting him, Ikuto sat back down at his desk and shuffled some papers around. "I'm waiting."

A sigh that almost sounded like a whine came from his couch. Ikuto didn't bother to look up. Kukai rubbed his hands over his face before let out another manlier sigh. "I told you that your sister kicked me out. These stories that she reads are pretty naughty and she doesn't want me around when she reads them. She says that I ruin the mood for her."

His curiosity was spiked by his friend's explanation so Ikuto decided to go about it in a round about way to see what Kukai knew. "What's the website? It can't be that bad."

A snort like noise filled the room and Kukai chuckled a couple of times before settling down. "Something like 'Smut for You'. I'm telling you, it's some naughty shit that she reads. She was all excited because her favorite author posted a new story. Something about office romances. Speaking of office romances, what's up with that hot secretary?"

Ikuto refused to allow any sort of emotion cross his face. He completely ignored what Kukai had insinuated and addressed what the boy had said before bringing up Amu. "Did you look into this website?"

Kukai was thankful that Ikuto hadn't looked up when he asked that question considering that Kukai's face instantly turned red. "Yeah, so? I was just checking out what kind of stuff my girlfriend looks at while she's online. Turns out that she's more perverted than I am."

Scoffing, Ikuto flipped a few more papers around on his desk and completed a little bit more work that he needed to get to Amu so that she could finish it. "I don't want to hear that about my sister."

"Sorry man, but it's the truth. She reads smut. Not innocent little she was holding his hand shit either. Like full out sex scenes. When I read a little bit of it, it turned me on. This writer is skilled."

Still pretending to be completely uninterested, Ikuto paused in his work and looked up at the boy staring at his ceiling. "What's this writer's name?"

Kukai tore his eyes away from the tiles of Ikuto's office ceiling to send his friend a smirk. "Thinking about looking it up while you're lonely in your big old house?"

Rolling his eyes and getting right back to his work, Ikuto just scoffed again. "As if I need some written porn on a website. Have you seen me? I could pick a girl up on the way to my car."

Knowing that what his friend was saying was true, Kukai just settled back down on the couch and stared back at the ceiling. "Something about Strawberries. Speaking about strawberries, are you going to tell me how you managed to snag that hottie to work for you?"

For five minutes, both men were silent as Ikuto continued to ignore Kukai and complete his work. The brunet was determined to play his friend's game by being silent until the man gave him the information that he was seeking. Finally, Ikuto couldn't take it. He knew what Kukai was doing so he just went for it. "We're just friends. She's strangely normal and doesn't going into freak out mode whenever she sees me. That's it."

"Friends huh? So if I go out there and ask her something about you, she'll be able to answer it no problem?"

Ikuto glanced up a little too fast. He didn't miss the smirk on Kukai's face due to his reaction. "Leave Amu alone. She has work to do and so do I. It was nice seeing you again. Goodbye."

Kukai set a pout upon his mouth and moved to sit with his elbows resting on his knees. "So cold to me! I'm going to just go say hi."

There was nothing that Ikuto could do to stop his annoying friend unless he wanted to give away the fact that he was rather protective of his assistant and he knew that if Kukai thought that then Amu would know shortly. "Just make it quick."

Amu didn't know what to expect when she saw Ikuto's door open and the man named Kukai basically sprint out of the door and towards her desk. He wasn't out of breath when he stopped before her and leaned casually against the top of her counter. "Hello."

Raising an eyebrow and catching Ikuto's eye over the shoulder of the man before her before focusing her attention back on the man addressing her. "Hello."

Grinning his million dollar grin, Kukai went in for the deep stuff right off the bat. "Ikuto says that you're lovers. Is that true?"

Amu didn't even blink. "He told you that? But we only decided this morning that it'd be fine if we fucked in the office since no one ever comes by. I suppose I have you to thank for my sexual frustration right now."

Kukai laughed so hard that he almost collapsed on the floor. He turned to see Ikuto standing in his doorway with a lot of papers in his hands. "You-" AHAHAHAHA "have to" AHAHAHAHAHA "keep this girl!"

Having no idea what his secretary had said to his friend, Ikuto only smirked. "I was already planning on it. Amu is very good at her job. That's why I asked you to leave her alone."

Calmed down enough so that he could breathe well enough to stand up, Kukai winked at the pinkette working at her desk. "I apologize for the inconvenience. You can take all your anger and frustration out on me, as long as you don't tell my wife."

Amu let a pout grace her features. "I was so looking forward to it, too bad you're married."

Chuckling a few more times, Kukai managed to settle down well enough to just talk to the girl normally. "So you work for that old stick in the mud, huh? Bet this is the worst job on the planet. Ikuto can be a pretty demanding person, always striving for perfection. How do you put up with him?"

Knowing that she wouldn't get any work done until she had a proper conversation with the man, Amu turned her full attention to the brown haired friend of her boss. "I simply do as he asks while keeping our relationship strictly professional."

"No wonder he likes you! You don't try to rape him! Makes sense. So what would you do if he asked you to do something-" Kukai glanced around as if he were checking to see if anyone else in the empty office was listening. "Naughty?"

Amu was gracious enough to allow for a blush to cross her cheeks. "I hope that Tsukiyomi-sama never crosses that line so I don't have to slap him with a lawsuit and quit."

Kukai let out another grin but turned back towards Ikuto's office where Ikuto was no longer standing. "Hey buddy! You don't have to worry about Amu raping you! I made sure she'll leave you alone!"

Ikuto only grunted in response to Kukai's yelling, but Kukai didn't let his friend's response dampen his smile.

Amu smiled back at the man before her desk. "He already knows that. I'm sure that Ikuto told you that we're just friends right? Go ahead. Ask me anything."

This sparked Ikuto's interest so he made his way quietly to his door so that he could hear what the people in his office were talking about without them knowing that he was listening.

The devilish grin never left Kukai's lips as he took up Amu's challenge. "When's his birthday?"

"December first."

"Favorite color?"

"Dark blue."

"Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Chocolate."

"Favorite food?"

"Fish."

"What kind?"

"Anything that swims."

"You are good, Hinamori."

"I don't remember telling you my full name, Souma."

One eyebrow shot way up into his bangs as he took in the girl before him. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The girl returned the smile and nodded her head. "Indeed it is."

Ikuto decided this was the perfect opportunity to make his presence known. "Having fun chatting up my only worker? Didn't I tell you to get out when you were done harassing my employees?"

Kukai chuckled before punching the blue haired man on the shoulder and making his way towards the door. "I'm sure Utau is done reading that smut now so I can go home. Thanks for the entertainment! Catch ya later, Hinamori!"

Amu gave a smile and a wave as the door closed before she relaxed back into her chair. "That is one strange man."

Ikuto let out a small chuckle as he delivered all the work, which wasn't much, that he had completed on his part for Amu to finish. "You don't have to tell me. Just because he married my sister, we became best friends. At least, in his mind we are. Sometimes I want nothing more than to strangle him."

"I could see that. You don't seem like the type of person to put up with nonsense. Especially to that degree."

Her boss let his eyes slide over to the closed door before they came back to settle on her. "So how did you know so much about me?"

A soft blush spread across Amu's face but she tried not to let it bother her. "You look into the lives of your employees don't you? I simply did the same thing to you. I just did a background check to know if you were a stable boss or not. I'm not going to work for some psycho."

His forehead was definitely getting a work out due to the numerous amounts of times that his eye brow was traveling up and down it throughout the day. "I suppose that makes sense. I guess I should bring this up now before I forget, I have a dinner party coming. I'll need your help getting ready for it. Can I count on you to help me?"

Amu nodded before taking what he'd brought her and sorting through it. "Of course, I assume that you want me to help because its work related."

"Of course."

"Then I should get back to work."

Ikuto smirked before he nodded and stalked back towards his office. "Get done quickly so you can write."

Amu really did blush that time. She didn't regret telling Ikuto about her hobby, but she prayed that he wouldn't find out the truth about her writings. That would be all together too embarrassing.

.

Morg: Thanks to Mi-chan42 for helping me out on this chapter!

Ikuto: That girl again?

Amu: I don't understand how you think she helped out.

Morg: I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter. I seem to always turn to her when I have some sort of writer's block.

Ikuto: Great, so now we can thank her for all of our lemony goodness?

Amu: Oh no!

Morg: Well sort of…

Ikuto: I guess all that's left is for you to review.

Amu: Don't do it!


	6. Chapter 6

Net

Morg: Heyo! Long time no see!

Ikuto: Too long.

Amu: Not long enough.

Morg: Oh you two! Quit being such little babies.

Ikuto: I'm a man and Amu knows it.

Amu: How would I know that?

Morg: I'm going to go ahead and start the chapter.

Ikuto: Well Amu belongs to me.

Amu: I belong to no one! Definitely not you!

Morg: I can't protect you on this one seeing as I own nothing.

Ikuto: I win!

Amu: You do not!

**~Writing Love~**

The party that Amu had barely begun organizing for her boss was eating up all of her time. This meant that the pinkette rarely had time to even think about writing. The worst part was that she hadn't really gotten to any of the planning yet. Most of what she was doing was research on what needed to be done and how she should go about accomplishing it. Ikuto had said that it was going to be a dinner party so Amu figured on them having dinner, which meant that she needed to find a caterer and servers. Her pink hair was already standing on end from the numerous amount of times she'd run her fingers through it in frustration.

Ikuto didn't know what to do for the poor girl. He wasn't entirely sure what was bothering her this time, but if he could fix it then he would have done so already. She looked frazzled and very much like she needed a hug.

Reading review after review, Amu narrowed down the companies to her top three and decided that in order to pick out which one would work she'd have to go there personally and taste the food. Unfortunately the secretary wasn't completely sure as to what kind of food her boss wanted to have served. Even though Ikuto had asked her to take care of the preparations, Amu was still going to have to get his input. That and she didn't have all the details yet.

Resigning herself to a possible disappointed attitude coming from her boss when she asked him, Amu headed for said man's office and found him working silently at his desk. Knocking on the frame of the door as to not sneak up on the man so deep in his own concentration, Amu waited to be acknowledged. "Sir?"

Ikuto finished what he was writing before he looked up to see his uncertain employee standing in his doorway. "What can I help you with, Amu?"

Taking a deep breath, the young girl decided to just dive right in. "I have the caterers narrowed to three so I would like you to come with me to test their food before deciding on which one to use for the party. I need more information on the guests so I can plan the meal accordingly and I will also need to see the venue so as to decide on any sort of decorations or repairs needed before the actual day of the dinner."

Ikuto hid his shock rather well. He had no idea that this little party was what was eating at his sole employee. "How about we take care of all of that tomorrow? We'll spend the entire day out of the office. For now just take a break and relax. You look like you need one."

Amu blushed at his comment and nodded before she left his office to go find a bathroom mirror to check out the damage her fingers had done to her hair. The moment she saw, she wished she'd never gone into Ikuto's office to speak with him. It looked like she got in a fight with a tornado and lost. No amount of running her fingers through her hair now would help it to lie flat so Amu decided to just leave it. Ikuto had already seen it and it wasn't like anyone else would be coming into the office.

Her desk seemed a lot less foreboding as she down at it without having to worry about all the things that she and her boss were going to tackle the following day. Slowly, Amu lowered her head until her forehead lay against the cool surface in front of her. She meant to only lay her head down for a moment. There was no way that she could have known that her eyes were going to slide shut and she was going to drop off into an afternoon nap within seconds.

This is how Ikuto found her thirty minutes later. At first he didn't realize that she was sleeping so he began talking to her but when she didn't respond he moved around the edge of her desk to look at her face. Eyes closed and her breath coming out oh so softly, her boss decided to just let the girl have a bit of a nap. It wasn't like there was any pressing work for her to do and she had looked exhausted. As he was about to turn around, Ikuto had a passing thought. She was at his mercy while asleep. He could possibly take advantage of her. Not in a way that would make her wake up and file a lawsuit against him for sexual harassment, it wasn't like he was going to rape her, but the girl hadn't posted anything for a while so maybe she needed a little inspiration.

Deciding that she'd slept long enough, Ikuto got lower and scooted so that he was under desk and look straight up into her face. He could see her eyes and knew that if she opened them then she'd see him too. "Amu, wake up Amu."

His hands shook her gently and tapped her cheeks. The sleepy girl began to stir a little and slowly let her eyes slide open before they drifted closed once more. Ikuto took that chance to get his face closer to hers without actually touching her. Within a few seconds, Amu's eyes shot open and she stared horrified into her boss's face. "Ikuto!"

Chuckling as the girl flew backwards, causing her computer chair to roll several feet in the opposite direction; Ikuto got off the ground and leaned back against her desk. "Good morning sleepy head. Looks like someone's been working too hard."

A not so faint blush colored her cheeks to the point where Amu was certain that her nose was going to bleed due to the amount of blood in her face. "I've been a bit concerned with other things. It took me a while to narrow down the caterers."

Though he knew that she wasn't completely lying to him, Ikuto knew he wasn't getting the whole truth either. This probably had something to do with her stories. She wasn't supposed to know that he knew about them or that he was reading them so Ikuto didn't dare bring them up. "Maybe you should go home for the day. There isn't anything pressing this afternoon and I know you work as hard as you can."

Amu nodded as she began to calm down from her fright. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be picking you up at your house at 8:30. Be ready, I don't like waiting."

"I'll be ready."

Ikuto watched as his employee grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She still looked groggy and he hoped that she'd make it back to her house alright.

Amu's mind was still trying to process what had just happened to her. She'd fallen asleep and Ikuto had woken her up but why had he done it that way. Granted it was indeed effective. She only felt a little sleepy at the moment, but that was still a strange way to do it and his face had been so close to her own. If the desk hadn't been holding her head up already then she would've only had to lean down a little bit lower to touch her lips to his.

Slapping her cheeks to make her wake up from her own daydream, Amu glanced around the parking lot to make sure that no one saw her do that to herself. The coast was clear so Amu let herself relax a little as she unlocked her car and got in. On the way home her brain began imagining other ways that Ikuto could've woken her up. The moment she reached her house, Amu hurried inside and grabbed her laptop.

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Work stuff, ya know? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**~Office Romance~**_

_The dutiful secretary tried as she might to fight the urge she had to sleep at her desk. Every ounce of her will power was not enough to stop her eyes from sliding shut, however, and soon enough she was in a dreamland of wonder. _

_Leaving his office to put some things away and hand some other papers over to his secretary, Tsukiyomi-sama noticed that his ever faithful employee was sleeping at her desk. For a moment anger coursed through his body until his mind pointed out the fact that she let her guard down and now he could strike. Moving slowly and gracefully in a way that only he could, her boss quietly snuck up on his unsuspecting prey. The exhausted girl did not wake up as the man taking advantage of the situation turned her chair so that she sat facing away from her desk. Luckily her position allowed him to do as he pleased with her._

_The dreams the girl watched on the inside of her eyelids slowly began to change. At first they were innocent enough then they started taking on a naughtier aspect. The secretary suddenly became conscious of the fact that she wasn't entirely dreaming what was happening. She knew that she was still sleeping and yet she also knew that something was happening to her body. Pulling herself out of her stupor, the girl struggled to open her eyes. Suddenly a jolt of pleasure shot through her body, causing her hands to react by digging into soft hair. Hair that was not her own. Eyes snapped open and the girl stared down in astonishment as her boss continued to tease her with his tongue. He'd managed to turn her and spread her legs and rid her of her panties without the girl ever waking up and now she was dealing with the consequences of being a heavy sleeper._

_Knowing that the girl he was currently taking care of was awake, her boss let his sharp blue eyes travel up her torso to connect with her astonished pleasure filled orbs. She looked as though she was about to say something so he made it a point to press his tongue further between her slick folds. Anything she'd been about to say came out only as a gasp of air and he smirked knowing that he was still in complete control despite the fact that he was on his knees before her, not that he was ever not in control of what they did._

_Having the knowledge of other past experiences told the secretary that she better allow her boss to finish what he started less she be punished for not following orders. Thinking about how he could punish her further for sleeping at her desk only made the hard working girl all the hotter. Her hands gripped tighter as teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot and she moaned out her approval of that move._

_Hearing how much she was enjoying her wake up call, Tsukiyomi-sama continued on with his ministrations but moved his hands to the inner part of her thighs and began to create small circles on the hot flesh with the pads of his thumbs. When he figured that she'd grown used to that touch and was no longer paying it mind, he slipped one of his hands higher to brush his thumb over the slick slit. The girl above him let out a whimper at the touch but he didn't stop there. Without waiting, her boss slipped his middle finger deep within her and made sure to twist the digit so she'd feel every touch that he was giving. The way her hands tightened in his hair told the man 'punishing' his subordinate that she was indeed feeling what he wanted her to. It wasn't enough for him though; he wanted to hear her crying out her apologies for sleeping at her desk and begging for him to give her more._

_The secretary knew that the only thing that could be coming next was more teasing. The man before her wasn't known for his kind antics. The way he'd gotten ahead in the business world had been by doing what he had to do and in this moment she knew that he was doing what he pleased and there was little that she could do to make him stop. Not that she wanted that. Stopping was in fact the last thing on her mind. The secretary paying for her mistake was only hoping for more. She needed more._

"_Please sir, please! More please I need more!"_

_ Smirking since he could taste his victory and feel her muscles clutching tighter around the two fingers that were now working their way in and out of the girl he was taking care of, Tsukiyomi-sama pulled his head back so his tongue would stop teasing her sensitive numb and he could look up at her face. "Are you sorry?"_

_ "Yes! Yes, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_ "You've been a bad girl. Do you think this is enough of a punishment for the wrong you've done?"_

_ "I deserve so much worse. Please! I'm begging you to punish me!"_

_Her boss made sure to twist his digits extra hard as he grazed his finger tips against her inner walls in search of a particular spot that would make her cry out only louder. The moment she let a wanton moan, he knew that he'd found what he'd been looking for. Not wanting to lose his newfound treasure, the man pumped his fingers so they'd hit it every time._

"_Please, Tsukiyomi-sama! Please! I've been so bad."_

"_You have been naughty. Should I take away your chair so that you'll be less inclined to sleep at your desk in the future?"_

"_Punish me now!"_

_The hot bulge in his pants would not let the man on his knees not do what she was asking. He needed to relieve himself of the strain he felt from his hard on and she was going to make sure that he got it. Without responding to her pleadings, Tsukiyomi-sama nimbly unzipped his fly and pulled out his erection. A hiss of breath escaped his lips as he felt the cold air engulf him. Not wanting to suffer for a moment longer, her boss removed his fingers from their place inside of her and thrust something much larger and thicker deep into her._

_Her back arched against her chair as she was forced to take all of him inside her in one motion. He was large and hot and everything she was dying for at that moment. He filled her and satisfied her every want. Then he pulled out and slammed back into her. Using her thighs to keep him from causing her chair to roll away from him, the secretary wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders._

_His moves were steady and precise. They were meant to give her pleasure but at the same time tease the girl clinging to him. There was no way that he could let the punishment end that quickly. _

"_Harder, please! Tsukiyomi-sama!"_

_She was begging for far more than he was willing to give her at the moment. "Are you going to sleep at your desk again?"_

"_No! No, I'm sorry! Never again, please!"_

"_You want me to forgive you?"_

"_Yes, please yes!"_

_Smirking as he pulled himself out, her boss moved away until he shoved everything off of her desk and climbed up until he was seated with his back against a wall. "Then you do the work. Ride me."_

_Wasting time was the last thing the girl wanted as she sprung up from her chair and removed her skirt and shirt. It wasn't like he'd asked her to do so, but she knew that he enjoyed watching her strip herself, especially when she was in a hurry because he was waiting for her. Bracing herself as she climbed up in front of him, the young employee kept her eyes on her boss as she maneuvered herself to be straddling him. Easing herself down so that she made sure that he went inside her with the first stroke, the girl did as she was instructed._

"_Good to see that you can still follow orders."_

_A soft moan was her response as she used his shoulders to push herself down and pull herself back up. At first the movements were slow and a little awkward but soon enough she gained the confidence she needed to utilize her movements and make it so that he hit where she wanted him to._

_Letting the girl before him do all the work, Tsukiyomi-sama enjoyed the display that she put on. Her delicious body moved to encircle his and she squeezed him tight with every move she made. Making her do the work had been the right call on his behalf, he could feel his orgasm coming but he wanted her to experience one first. He was a gentleman after all. Moving quickly so that she wouldn't have time to react, the boss pushed the girl on his lap backwards until she was flat on her back on top of her desk. With the new position he was free to slam into her with all of his might and he did just that. Having had her work for him for quite a while now made it easy for him to remember all the moves to make her hit that peak._

_She cried out his name as she came hard around him. Her muscles clamped down so hard that they forced him into his orgasm as well and milked him all the way through it. Panting, both tried to calm down enough to put on a professional air and get back to work. He was the first to do so. Pulling out of her, Tsukiyomi-sama moved off the desk and fixed himself. Smoothing out his shirt, he started at the girl only sitting on her desk. "I hope you learned a valuable lesson today. I won't go easy on you if it happens again."  
>"Yes sir."<em>

"_Get this cleaned up and report to me when you've finished."_

"_Is there anything else, Tsukiyomi-sama?"  
>"There will be by the time you get done."<em>

_The smirk on his face told her that it was her turn to service him with her mouth. The secretary rushed to complete the tasks that he'd set for her._

_. _

_Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_

A small blush covered her face as Amu hit post and signed off the site. She hadn't written anything for her stories in so long due to the amount of stress she'd been dealing with and her lack of motivation to think of anything for a new chapter. That boss of hers, whether he knew that he did it or not, could always make her mind think dirty things that just seemed to flow into the shape of a chapter. One that she was forced to think about until she wrote and posted it. With it out of her system now, Amu was free to search for her hidden cat for the rest of the evening. If only the darn thing would want to cuddle every once in a while.

.

Morg: Well there you have it.

Ikuto: That was a fake lemon. I want a real one.

Amu: That is more than you should ever get!

Morg: We'll see Ikuto. There might be a little something coming up soonish.

Ikuto: I'm going to hold you to that statement.

Amu: She was kidding!

Morg: Review please! Or don't… either way I'm going to write more! You cannot stop me now! HAHAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! Happy New Year everyone! I hope this year brings great happiness to you!

Ikuto: Cut the crap and get to the story.

Amu: She's just being polite.

Morg: I know I'm going to have a great year!

Ikuto: I will if this chapter has what I want in it!

Amu: But she doesn't own us so it won't!

**~Writing Love~**

The night was already well underway by the time Ikuto made it home to his mansion. Being distracted at work while Amu was there meant that he had to haul it when she was gone so that he could get everything done for not only today but tomorrow as well since they were going to spend the day out of the office together. Ikuto had never been so excited for something in his life.

His computer started up within seconds and he logged into his email to see that he had a message waiting for him saying that his favorite online story had been updated. So letting the pinkette go home early had been a good call. Ikuto was glad to see that she'd been able to get her mind back on track and at least write a chapter. Putting the mouse on the link, he opened the story in a different tab so that he could read it after cleaning out the rest of his inbox. After several unimportant emails and a lot of spam, Ikuto finally clicked over to the tab he wanted to be on. Time for a good read.

Though the thought had crossed his mind to do exactly what he was reading when he'd seen her sleeping at her desk, Amu could write the scene better than he could imagine it. So his little wakeup call had given her the motivation that she needed to write a great chapter. Ikuto was sure all of her readers were very happy with this since he knew he was.

The new chapter gave Ikuto the same old thing that always happened between the main characters but there was a new twist that he quite liked. Never before had Amu written that she'd had to be the one to do all the work. This thought left Ikuto imagining it for the rest of the night. He was also greatly looking forward to picking up said girl the next morning to start their day together. Oh the good stuff that should come out of all that time together.

XXX

Amu got up two hours before Ikuto was supposed to pick her up. Granted she got up around this time anyways to make it to work on time, but this time she did it so she'd have time to check her email before she left with him for the day and yet still have plenty of time to get ready.

Her inbox was full of reviews and requests for favorites and alerts. She moved out all the favorites and alerts so that she could get through the reviews faster. All of her favorite reviewers had already read the chapter. Some of them actually had good advice to give her. A few stuck out even more though.

**XxXDevilXLynxXx:**

_That was hot! I like how the secretary had to take charge and pleasure Tsukiyomi-sama for once. Definitely a nice new twist that I wouldn't mind seeing more of in the future! ;3_

Amu was certain that this reviewer was a pervert. She hadn't realized that she'd thrown in that new twist but since they liked it then there was no point in worrying about it now. Maybe she would put that in again in the future.

**lilcutieprincess:**

_About time she gets punished for something. Though maybe next time she should do the punishing. Women should be in more control than that._

Whoever this person was probably looked cute but was a real tiger. Amu was certain that if she ever met the people that reviewed her stories, she'd be surprised to find that they were more normal that she imagined them.

**Sinful-Desire-x:**

_Such a bad girl sleeping at her desk. At least she was punished and forgiven for it, though that Tsukiyomi-sama is a ruthless boss. Still, the man's got style. Can't argue with that!_

Not like she could be picky about her readers or her reviewers, but something told the author that they were focusing on the points that she wasn't trying to express. Sure, the story was about the relationship between the secretary and her hot boss, but that didn't mean that her reviewers needed to solely focus on the sex. Other stuff was happening. Sort of.

**TsukiyoNoMarionette:**

_You've got him spot on, Tsukiyomi-sama I mean. I know him personally and although I don't really want to think about him in these situations anymore, I have to admit that you do a good job of writing them for not actually being in them yourself. Keep writing and I'll keep waiting._

Anymore? Someone that knew him personally and didn't want him like that. Amu couldn't think of anyone that knew Ikuto or had a close relationship with him that could have had a sexual relationship with him in the past. In fact, the only person that she could think of that was female and still semi close to her boss was his sister. There was no way that that was possible though.

**xxxUtauloverxxx:**

_Have to admit that this is hot shit, Strawberry! If my wife finds out that I'm now reading the story she'd be mad since she thinks that I'll spill the beans because I know you and I know Tsukiyomi-sama. So your secret is out, to at least me and her. Yeah, we know. Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you! Don't tell her that I told you! And write more! Thanks!_

The world was falling for one moment until Amu realized that she knew exactly who this review sounded like. He was under strict orders not to tell, but now Amu knew that he knew and she also knew that it was only a matter of time until he slipped up. She had to tell Ikuto first. Somehow she would do it. Maybe.

A car honk sounded before Amu could look at any other reviews and she realized that she was lucky to have gotten ready first since Ikuto was a little early in picking her up. Grabbing her cell phone and keys to her apartment on the way out, Amu locked the door and hurried down to the waiting slick black car that she knew belonged to her boss.

"Good morning, Amu."

"Good morning, Ikuto."

With her seatbelt firmly in place, Ikuto pulled out of the parking lot and set off in the direction that Amu instructed him in. At first their ride was silent. Amu was fretting over the last review that she'd read and she was about ready to scream the truth at the top of her lungs. Doing so would probably scare the crap out of her boss, but she felt like she was going to burst.

Then it hit her, Ikuto already knew. Well, not that she wrote smut about them, but that he was a character in one of her stories. She'd told him so on their walk. If this every came to light then she could just sort of shrug it off as he couldn't be that mad at her since she did, in fact, tell him. With that in mind, Amu relaxed a little in her seat. "So are you ready to eat a lot of good food today for free?"

Ikuto lifted an eyebrow and then reminded himself that Amu didn't have buckets full of extra money just lying around her tiny apartment. She didn't get to do what they were about to do. "I didn't eat breakfast. I hope you're hungry as well. I don't want to see you take two tiny bites of everything and call it good."

Amu let out a half giggle half snort before she shook her head. "No way! I didn't eat supper last night so that I'd be hungry for today! I can't wait."

"Shall I speed for you?"

"No, that's alright. I want to be alive when I get there. Just follow all posted traffic laws. Take a right at the next light."

Ikuto followed her directions to a T. "I'm not a bad driver. My reflexes are better than most other peoples. Even if we sped, I wouldn't get into a wreck."

Amu kept her eyes forward so that she could pay attention to where they were and where they needed to go. "I'm sure, take the next left. I would still rather not risk it. These places are supposed to be the best in the city. I probably would have died without ever tasting their food if you didn't have this dinner party thing."

"You are going to it, by the way."

"What?"

"The dinner party. You'll be attending as my date."

"Date? Why can't you find someone else? I'm sure you've got plenty of girls that would love to go!"

Ikuto sent a look at her through the corner of his eye. She was blushing but she didn't look like she was seriously put off by the idea of being his date. Like Ikuto wanted to take anyone else. "This party will be held in my mansion. We'll be going over there later today so that you can see it like you asked. Why would I risk letting some girl into my house? You know about my past with crazy stalkers."

The man had a good point, but that didn't mean that Amu wanted to be the replacement for some girl because Ikuto didn't have anyone else on hand. She appreciated the fact that he trusted her to be in his house though. That and now she was curious to see it. "Alright, I suppose I don't actually have a choice anyways, do I?"

"Nope."

"This is it."

Ikuto pulled into the indicated parking lot and chose a spot. After he shut the car off, he turned to his assistant. "I'm not purely inviting you because I don't have any other girls to invite right now. This is also a work party. It makes sense for you to be there. Plus I trust you."

His words left Amu with a warm feeling that almost made her forget to get out of the car with the driver. He was ready to lock the doors by the time she fumbled her seatbelt off. "Thanks, I guess."

"Welcome, now let's go get some good food."

Amu nodded and followed her boss through the doors. An energetic girl stood waiting for them as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Amu was certain that if she said 'go' the girl would take off without a second thought as to whom she was racing. "Hello, we're Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu, here for a tasting."

The girl nodded her head almost frantically. "Yaya will take good care of Amu-chi and Ikuto-san! Amu-chi is very pretty! Yaya is definitely happy to meet Amu-chi!"

Ikuto and Amu exchanged odd looks before following the girl as she skipped down the hallway. Little did they both know that they were thinking the same thing, this wasn't going to work out. Then they tried the food. Amu almost died. In the version she told her cat later on, she had died and went to heaven the moment the food touched her tongue. There was no doubt in her mind why this girl was rated the best in the city.

Ikuto wasn't sure he wanted to taste anything from anywhere else. "Shall we just make the deal?"

Yaya seemed to be hanging onto their every word. Amu felt it strange that the girl was so eager to get their business. She was one of the best in the city and should have people lined up around the block and here she was personally serving them. Something was off, but the food was so good. "Sure, if that is what you want."

Yaya about jumped through the roof. "Yaya is so excited to serve Amu-chi! Amu-chi is one of Yaya's favorites! Ikuto-san too! Yaya cannot wait to make food for the party!"

Then it clicked. Amu had a reviewer that talked sort of like this as well. "Yaya, can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

Yaya almost screamed yes before she grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her out of the room. Their movements stopped there until Amu pulled the girl further down the hall and away from Ikuto's ears. "Yaya, do you read my story?"

"Yaya loves Amu-chi's story! Yaya was so excited when Yaya heard about the dinner party! Yaya wants to make great food for Amu-chi! Yaya cannot believe that she met Amu-chi!"

The girl had to stop talking purely because she started hyperventilating. Amu rubbed her back until she calmed down and could breathe properly. "Well, thank you for liking what you read, but Ikuto doesn't know that I write it. You cannot tell him or I'm going to have to stop."

"NO! Amu-chi cannot stop writing that! Yaya will definitely help keep the secret as long as Amu-chi is one of Yaya's friends!"

So Amu was going to have to be friends with this crazy girl. At least she had a friend now, besides her cat. "Of course we'll be friends, Yaya. Just keep it a secret."

Yaya promised she would so Amu took them back to the room where Ikuto was waiting. He gave Amu a questioning look before they bid farewell and headed back out to his car. They didn't have anywhere else to go besides Ikuto's house. On the way there, he told her about the types of people that would be attending so that she and Yaya could start planning the menu as soon as possible.

All too soon they were pulling through giant iron gates that told Amu straight up that Ikuto was definitely as wealthy as she thought he was. He pulled the car up to the front of the house and left the keys in it after explaining that he'd take her back home later himself. Amu blushed at that but followed Ikuto out of the car and up the stairs to his house.

.

Morg: I'm a horrible person but you all love me anyways!

Ikuto: No we don't!

Amu: I would love you more if you stop putting me in these situations.

Morg: That won't happen!

Ikuto: Then she'd lose my love.

Amu: Like that matters!

Morg: You have a point but I wouldn't stop anyways!

Ikuto: Whatever! Review if you love Morg.

Amu: Or don't.

Morg: Or if you just love my stories! You don't have to love me to review…


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! Sorry it took so long!

Ikuto: You really should be.

Amu: You really shouldn't be.

Morg: I don't know why I try with you two.

Ikuto: Because everyone loves me.

Amu: No they don't!

Morg: Good point!

Ikuto: I know right.

Amu: This is why you don't own us. You don't listen.

**~Writing Love~**

"Make yourself at home. I suppose you'll be spending a lot of time here, might as well give you a tour and show you around."

Amu was too in awe while taking in the surroundings to fully hear what Ikuto was saying to her at first. "What?"

Ikuto smirked as he moved through his entry way. "I said that I'm going to take you on a tour of my house since you'll be spending a lot of time here."

Amu felt her body freeze as shivers moved down her spine. To see her boss being so relaxed and so chill was a turn on she'd never experienced. All the man had done was taken off his shoes. Maybe she was a pervert. "Why is that?"

Ikuto let one of his eyebrows rise up into his hairline before he moved back towards the girl standing in his doorway. Oh how he wanted to pull her further into his house and push her up against his walls. They were the only two there. Amu probably wouldn't put up too much of a fight before she gave in to him.

Mentally shaking his head, Ikuto tried to dislodge the thoughts of rape that he had swimming around his mind. For the first time in his life he wanted a girl that didn't want him in return. That could change; however, he knew that she thought of him that way even if she wouldn't act on it. Maybe she just needed a push. "You'll be here while planning for the dinner and you'll be here to make sure everything is ready. I should probably get you your own key."

Calm, remain calm. He didn't mean it that way. These were just delusions inside her head. "I-I don't think that that's necessary. I'm sure you have staff or someone that can let me in. Besides, we only have a couple weeks before the party. I won't need a key after that."

"Maybe." Ikuto smirked as Amu jerked her head up from her shoes to stare up at him. "So, shall we go for the tour?"

All she could do was nod numbly as he motioned for her to follow him further in the lush house. Whoever had decorated it had quite the style. Amu was more impressed with the more she saw. The art in his mansion matched what she assumed was Ikuto's taste all the down to the last sculpture of a cat. The rooms were huge and spacious and the dining room was to die for. No wonder he was going to throw a dinner party.

"This way please. I'm going to show you the upstairs next."

Amu froze at that. Somehow along the way, Ikuto's top two buttons on his dress shirt had come undone. Not that she was complaining. The relaxed look suited her boss and this was his house they were in. She couldn't possibly admit, however, that her eyes kept ghosting to the small amount of his chest that was visible. That smooth patch of skin that just promised that he looked just as good naked than with his clothes on. Not that Amu was thinking about him naked, or kissing her, or ravaging her. Definitely not thinking those things.

Ikuto kept his smirk off his mouth though he could definitely feel it ghost across every once in a while. Amu's eyes kept straying from his face and though that was his plan all along, Ikuto couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. This was Amu, she wasn't just some dumb girl that he wanted to fuck once and be done with. "Through here is my study though I never use it."

Amu almost jumped. When had he gotten that close to her? Why was he that close to her? She could smell him! Not that she was sniffing him or knew what he smelled like. Today had to be an off day and her dirty mind was just going to stay put in the damn gutter. "I want a study. Not because I want to do work in one, but because I'd use it to write. And a library. I want a library just filled with books."

Ikuto cocked an eyebrow and gave her a once over before noting that in the back of his mind. He didn't have a library in his house but he could definitely change one of the spare rooms to accommodate one. Funny, now he was thinking of ways to change his house to her tastes. He couldn't like her that much, could he? "Sorry Amu, no library. But you can use my study any time you want."

"I'll bring my laptop with me when I'm working from here so that you can still email me stuff you need me to do. I might use it then, if that's okay with you?"

That was more than okay with Ikuto, though his mind was moving on to other things he could use his giant wooden desk for. He might like the study more if those types of activities were carefully carried out in the room. "Sure, that would be a great help. This way to the spare rooms and through here in my room."

Amu almost felt like she shouldn't be looking as Ikuto swung open the double doors to show off his giant room. Most of her apartment could fit inside that one room and she couldn't help but let her mouth fall open. Besides the humongous bed that sat in the center of the far wall, there were a couple of decorative pieces of furniture and a couch. Why he needed a couch in his room was beyond Amu. "It suits you."

A shocked feeling coursed through him at those words. "What does that mean?"

Blushing a bit, Amu turned back from the room to look at the man studying her. His eyes traveled down her body and back up. In that moment, she realized that his shirt had come untucked. Seeing him like this, relaxed at home was turning her on more than it should. Amu felt like she was the only one that got to see him that way and it was a privilege. "I meant that the colors and the art, the furniture, everything fits you. Not just in your room but in your entire house. Who decorated it?"

Letting out a sigh, Ikuto turned to stare at the wall instead of the figure that he wanted to eye rape over and over again. "My sister."

A moment of confusion passed over the pinkette. She'd known that Ikuto had a sister, but she hadn't realized that his sister was an interior designer. "She knows your tastes well then."

"Only because she used to stalk me."

"What?"

Ikuto let out another sigh before he took Amu's hand to lead her back downstairs to the kitchen. Once they were standing in the huge room, Amu with a drink in her hand, Ikuto decided to continue. "My sister used to be in love with me. She decided that no one else could love me like she did and then started some crazy fan club. Luckily, Kukai came around and she fell in love with him. Now we're just brother and sister."

So this man had had problems with women even within his own family. No wonder Ikuto seemed guarded whenever he met someone new. This information only made Amu resolve herself to keep her hands off of him all the more. No way was she going to join the ranks of the women that attempted to force this beautiful creature before her to do something that he didn't want to do. No matter how tempting he seemed.

In that moment, she happened to glance up at him to watch as Ikuto took a drink from his own bottle of water. The cool liquid rushed to the opening and moved down his throat as he swallowed. And watch him swallow she did. Amu could barely contain herself as the muscles in his throat moved to push the water towards his stomach. Those muscles constricted and relaxed as the screamed for her to get closer and taste them. They taunted.

Just as she was about to turn away, a slight dribble of water managed to escape those beautifully manly lips and slide down his chin to run along the hard working neck. Amu gulped. This was bad. This was very bad. Ikuto had no idea what he was doing to her. She was going to jump him unless he could manage to stop doing things like he was now. Why did he have to be so hot? All that resolve she had only moments before was drifting away like dust in the wind.

Lowering his drink, Ikuto hid his smirk. The girl staring at him definitely wanted him. There was no doubt in his mind before and there was absolutely none now. Especially as he watched her lick her lips before her eyes flickered back to his.

The moment she noticed that he was looking at her, Amu lifted her own bottle of water to distract herself from the fact that she'd been caught. The moment was broken and she felt herself able to breathe again. When had her mouth gotten so dry? "Hmmm, so I suppose that that's it for today. I don't think that much will have to be done to your house to get it ready."

Smirking, Ikuto took a step closer and leaned up against the counter across from where Amu stood. His lean body moved with precision as he settled his weight on the cool surface with his hands.

Amu stared as the muscles started rippling under his stretched tight shirt. The way his hands were behind him, supporting him, made Amu realize how strong his arms were. Ikuto might not be a very large man, but he was not a weak one. Everything about him screamed for her to worship him. In her mind, Amu swore that she would later on when she was back at her apartment. For now, she needed to maintain her composure and stick with her decision to not rape him. Though that be hard to do.

"I suppose I could take you home. Unless you want to go out to eat? We didn't exactly eat much at the tasters thing since we decided after only trying one person's food."

The man had a point and though Amu knew that spending more time with the hot god before her was probably not a good idea, she couldn't help but nod her head yes. Steady beating heart for he can surely hear you.

.

Morg: Sorry it's a bit short, but full of goodness!

Ikuto: I'm so tempting!

Amu: Obviously not since I'm resisting.

Morg: But for how long, Amu. How long can you hold out on that sweet amazingness?

Ikuto: Awkward, but she's right.

Amu: No, she isn't. I can withstand you forever.

Morg: Did you hear that?

Ikuto: I did.

Amu: What?

Morg: You want to be with Ikuto forever.

Ikuto: Definitely just admitted it.

Amu: No I didn't!

Morg: In order to resist him forever you'll have to be with him forever.

Ikuto: She won't last that long, but I'll still spend it with her.

Amu: This is stupid. You're both idiots!

Morg: Idiots that love reviews!

Ikuto: That we do!

Amu: Oh shut it.


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! I hope you enjoy this chapter since it took me forever to update this story!

Ikuto: Only one thing will make me enjoy this.

Amu: If you say a lemon I will never talk to you again.

Morg: Empty threats will get you nowhere.

Ikuto: If you can't talk to me then you can't ever say 'no'.

Amu: I take it back! I just won't say nice stuff.

Morg: Give up while you're behind.

Ikuto: Come here, Amu.

Amu: No! You can't make me do anything! Neither of you own me!

**~Writing Love~**

With the cat fed and watered, Amu had nothing left to do besides sit in front of her computer and stare vacantly at the open, yet blank, document for her next chapter of her Office Love fic. The events of the day kept replaying in her head without giving any help as to what she should make into the next chapter. She had been to his home, freaking spent the day with him and nothing was coming to mind. The man was sex walking and yet she was struggling to write anything. One tiny part of her mind told Amu that she was blocking herself because she wanted to keep some of what they did private.

Then an idea struck. So what if her readers knew a little about what had gone on throughout the day? It wasn't like she was going to write everything word for word. They read the story for the smut. That's why they came to the website it was posted on.

Settling back in her chair and putting her fingers to the keys, Amu let her mind once again go over the events of the day. _"Make yourself at home. I suppose you'll be spending a lot of time here, might as well give you a tour and show you around."_ Ikuto had said that to her when she'd made it to his house. His words had put in her mind in the gutter for only a moment before she gain her composure and respond. Now all Amu needed to do was turn those simple words into the beginning of her new chapter.

Tapping her finger against her chin in thought, Amu stared at the screen in thought. Somehow it needed to be more… sexual. Ikuto's gruff voice should be whispered in her ear the moment he closes the door behind her and it should cause her to moan and lean her body back against his in a hungry manner.

Shaking her head to get rid of her blush, Amu cursed herself. Now she wanted that scene to have actually happened. If they were actually dating then- no! Amu shook her head once again and firmly placed her fingers above the keys to start her chapter. There was no use thinking like that. They had a _strict_ work relationship. Nothing beyond that. Amu wouldn't allow herself to become one of the many girls that Ikuto disliked.

_Nervous for reasons unknown to the secretary, she approached her boss's door. The hot man himself had brought her here after they'd done some work together that wasn't within the office. The car ride had been torture. Being so close but not touching one another although the air was thick with the hint of sexual tension. Her fingers were tingling with the need to touch him. Anywhere, although there was one spot that she knew would illicit the response she wanted from the beautiful man._

_ Tsukiyomi-sama led the way up to his large front door with his secretary following close behind. After opening the door, he stepped aside to allow the girl to enter first. The door closed behind them but before she could move a step further, her boss's chest pressed into her back and his arms snaked around her waist. Hot breath fanned around her ear as his lips came close to her skin. "Make yourself more comfortable, we'll be spending a lot of _alone_ time here together."_

_ The words were slightly promiscuous while still being innocent. All the same, the secretary let out a soft moan as she pressed back against him. The small shift he made had the girl all too aware of what her boss was implying by his usage of 'alone time'. She could feel the erection pressed against her firm butt._

_ With her help, they got rid of his problem. All over the entryway, on the front stairs, against the wall of the living room, on the couch, against his front windows, on the kitchen counters and finally in his overly large bed._

_ Panting hard, the secretary said the only thing that was in her post orgasmic mind. "Why do have such a large bed when it is only you here?"_

Amu giggled at that line. She'd been thinking that while on the tour of Ikuto's house. Once he'd opened the doors to his room, she'd felt awkward for only a moment before her mind moved on to wonder about the giant bed and couch. At least this way she could address it.

Besides the obvious fact that his house was huge and nice and lush and amazing, the only other thing that had caught her attention was the study. Amu couldn't wait to get to work in there while spending time at his house. The desk was giant and just what she'd love to sit at while she wrote, rather than on her couch or at her kitchen table where she was currently sitting. Though, more than one dirty thought had crossed her mind while she'd been in that study with Ikuto. That desk was large enough for them to both work at, or on…

Shaking those thoughts from her mind once again, Amu got back to her story.

_The smirk that crossed those perfect lips sent shivers down her already exhausted spine. "It's large so that I can put all the space to good use. Would you mind helping me with that? I could make it part of your daily chores."_

_ A small smile formed on her lips as the secretary stretched in a way she knew would make her boss appreciate her body. "I wouldn't like to think of it as a chore."_

_ Still smirking, Tsukiyomi-sama crossed the distance between him and his lover to place soft kisses on her shoulder to her neck. "Then it won't be."_

_ Shuddering once more-_

Amu stopped typing, remembering the conversation they'd had about his sister. The girl had been crazy to think that Ikuto would ever love her back in that way, especially since they were brother and sister. The story that she wrote would be Amu's way of relieving her tension so that she wouldn't be just another freaky chick. If only the man wasn't so freaking hot that it was almost impossible for Amu to hold herself back from jumping him. Maybe she'd pin him to his overly large desk in that beautiful study of his.

Once again distraught with her own thoughts, Amu pushed her chair back to get a drink. The movements were supposed to distract her from her thoughts but that didn't help at all. She was only reminded of watching him drink water while standing in his kitchen. Everyday tasks turned pornographic when Ikuto was the one carrying them out. Amu knew that she'd never be able to look at another bottle of water the same way again. Stupid muscular body and conspiring water droplet almost made her jump him right after swearing to herself that she wouldn't.

The urge to throw her glass into her sink due to frustration was strong, but Amu held herself back with the thought that she'd be the only one there to clean up all the shards that would scattered into the furthest cracks of her cabinets. The mess wasn't worth the satisfaction that breaking the glass would bring.

Trying to distract herself once again, Amu leaned back against her counter to move away from the sink. Unfortunately her mind connected it to the way she'd seen Ikuto lean against his counter. Her kitchen was no longer a safe place to be. She could forget about eating considering they'd gone to some fancy restaurant after leaving his house and watching him eat was worse than watching him take a drink of water. Curse those forks and spoons. Earlier that night was the first time Amu had ever been jealous of silverware.

Though she was embarrassed to think such thoughts now, in the heat of the moment, while watching Ikuto slide that damn spoon in his mouth and with just the knowledge that his tongue was working to clean it off, Amu had felt hatred towards the damn object. She could curse herself now all she wanted, but the heat of watching him eat was still there. There was no escaping it. With the claim that she wasn't very hungry, Amu had managed to convince Ikuto, at least partly, as to why she wasn't eating much. What was she supposed to say? Sorry boss, your eating habits are so hot that I can't seem to make my body function. Amu was more than certain that if she had moved more than the few bites she'd taken of whatever it was that she'd randomly ordered, her body would have taken over and she would've leapt over the small table separating them.

Her face flushed as she recalled the small amount of leg room that they had had to share. There was more than one occasion where his foot had brushed against hers or her leg. The man shifted a lot. Though Amu was sure that she would have been just as fidgety considering all the people that were checking him out. The waitress wasn't the only one that stared for too long. Other women, not to mention a couple of men, had hearts in their eyes as they stared at her dinner partner.

Amu wouldn't call it a date. Not even just in her mind. That was too dangerous. Just thinking about the time they spent together as a date could lead to her mind thinking that he hadn't just been shifting around when his foot had touched her all the times that it had. There was no way that he'd been attempting to play footsie and there was also no way that Amu would ever call dinner with her boss, hot as he was, a date.

Her distractions weren't working. Obviously Amu needed to do something else. Writing the sex scene that she'd been planning for the couple in her story on his bed was definitely not going to help her current state of mind. Where was that damn cat when she needed him for his companionship?

With a couple of deep breaths, Amu calmed herself down. It wasn't Yoru's fault that she emitted some kind of warning that told animals to stay far away from her. To her surprise, Yoru was actually sticking around, whereas the others had ran at their first chance. Amu decided that in order to keep the relationship she had with her cat; she couldn't force him into anything. Thoughts of hunting him down to squeeze the life out of him were submerged in her mind.

With no other option, Amu sat herself back down in front of her laptop. Skimming over the last few lines she'd written to pick up the flow of the story once more, she fixed mistakes before placing her fingers back to her keyboard.

_Shuddering once more, the dutiful secretary allowed her boss to push her forwards until she was on her hands and knees. Everything was exposed to the man that had already seen it all, despite that fact, she still held a light blush on her cheeks. His hands moved across her back before he gripped her hips and brought her roughly against him in a way that made her feel how he was still unsatisfied. He leant over her to place kisses on her bare shoulders before slipped his length deep inside her waiting heat. They shared a moan as he stopped his movements to just feel her around him._

_ "Pl-please Tsukiyomi-sama, move!"_

_ She was dying for the promised pleasure that she knew he would give her. Just the feel of him inside of her had her hot, but there was so much more that he could make her feel and the secretary was feeling greedy at the moment. _

_ "Be patient or I'll have to punish you."_

_ She moaned at the thought of what he could do to punish her. Out of instinct, she rolled her hips, making him move within her though he hadn't done anything himself._

_ "That was naughty. I guess you really do want to be punished."_

_ Slower than she ever thought possible, her boss began to move. There was no way that his movements weren't also making him frustrated. He was so deep within her when he pushed in but it wasn't hard enough nor far enough to hit that place that she knew he could find on his first thrust if he wanted it. Rolling her hips again wasn't an option due to the grip he had on her. The secretary was forced to stay in the position she was in until he deemed otherwise._

_ "Please sir, I'm sorry for disobeying. Please!"_

_ Her pleads fell on deaf ears for a few more moments until not even Tsukiyomi-sama could bear it any longer. Without warning he thrust in hard and deep, causing them both to let out noises of pleasure. Her's was closer to a soft scream whereas he chose the manly groan to express his approval. The pace he set after that thrust was hard and fast. The secretary tried her hardest to maintain her position but all too soon her arms gave out after turning to jelly. She collapsed on the bed, giving her boss a new angle at which to pound into her._

_ Keeping her hips still, Tsukiyomi-sama lifted himself a little higher to perfect the new angle before listening to his partner call out his name in pleasure. He knew that he was hitting all the right spots to make her come faster and harder than a normal round of sex would. He wanted her to unravel in his arms, on his bed. He wanted everything, her body, her mind, her voice and her heart._

Amu sat somewhat satisfied at her laptop. There was something nagging her about her story in the back of her mind so she reread through the somewhat short chapter to see if she could find any major mistakes that would irk her. Only the last sentence caught her attention. She'd put in that he wanted his secretary's heart too. Was this just wishful thinking on Amu's part? Did she want Ikuto to want all those things from her? Would she give them to him if he asked? Having sex with a man made out of nothing but sexiness was one thing but giving her heart to him was another.

After much debating, walking away only to come right back and stare at the sentence, Amu decided that it was in her best interest to change the sentence. Just in the off chance that Ikuto ever saw the story. She didn't want him to think that she was coming onto him in that way even if it was only on the internet and in her mind. Actions spoke louder than words, but words lasted longer when written down than a person's memories about said actions. Ikuto could see this story years from now and demand to know what the hell she'd been thinking. By that time, Amu wouldn't have any chance of defending herself.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she acknowledged that the best way to avoid all conflict would be to delete the story, but she had so many readers that she knew she couldn't do that. They'd be more than disappointed and one of them, the obvious ones that knew who she and Ikuto were, could tell him all about it just out of pure dislike for her taking it down. Amu's hands were tied. She had to keep writing, but she could be careful of what she wrote.

Hitting the backspace, she fixed the line so that heart was left out. Satisfied, she clicked post before saving her work and shutting her laptop. Maybe some sleep was what she really needed to recharge her battery and get ready for another day of holding herself back from committing rape.

.

Morg: Ah yeah! That was a long chapter and I am rather pleased with it.

Ikuto: Not bad.

Amu: I hope everyone knows that I don't really thing about Ikuto in that way.

Morg: Sure you don't.

Ikuto: I think about you in that way. All the time. Like right now, I'm-

Amu: We don't need to know!

Morg: Reviews are love! Love me lots!


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! Look at me! Updating again!

Ikuto: Ah man! I'm fresh out of awards.

Amu: You are such an asshole!

Morg: I don't mind.

Ikuto: Yeah, I'm cool with it too.

Amu: Oh jeez. Thank whatever lucky star made Peach Pit think of us rather than you.

**~Writing Love~**

Amu's revision of the day made Ikuto extremely happy. In the head and in the pants. Ideas flew through his mind as how to spend more time with his sexy secretary so that he could read more chapters like the latest ones. Sure the others were like this one where she revised things that happened between them, but Ikuto sure liked reading almost exactly what they did and reading the smut she put in it. Maybe it was because he was thinking some of the things that she was writing while they were actually doing them. That could have been it.

Finally coming up with the perfect excuse to spend more time with the girl outside of the office, Ikuto got up from his desk and sauntered out to where Amu was typing invitations and creating a guest list. "Amu, have you decided what you are going to wear?"

Freezing her in place, Amu ran a mental check of the clothes she owned. "I… I'm sure that I'll find something."

Smirking, Ikuto leaned against her desk. "Nonsense. I'll be taking you shopping this afternoon for a proper party dress. Be ready at 1:00."

Not wanting to argue since this was an order from her boss, Amu nodded her head. "Fine, 1:00. I'll try to have these done by then."

"No rush."

Ikuto felt like a king as he walked back into his office and sat down at his desk only to stare at his clock, willing it to move faster. Being that it was only ten in the morning meant that he had a while before they'd be leaving. Why hadn't he thought to say that they'd be leaving now? Stupid mind! Well, he had time to spare, so why not daydream about Amu in the sexy dresses he was going to force her to try on later?

Amu typed furiously as she worked on the invitations. They were easy once she had one complete because then she only had to copy and paste and insert the correct names. All in all, she was done before 11:30 and had nothing left to fill the time with before she left with Ikuto. Opening her internet browser, Amu decided to read some of the reviews she knew she had waiting in her email.

Most of them just told her that they loved the new chapter and that she should keep updating. A few stood out. That same reviewer told her that it was hot and that she should really put the moves on her boss. A roll of her eyes was her response to that one before Amu moved on. Kukai's review restated that she couldn't tell that he slipped up and he promised once again to keep her secret. That situation still made her a little nervous, but if Kukai actually did ruin everything then Amu could just explain and hope that the worst Ikuto would do was ask her to take the story down since there was no way in hell that he would like the darn thing.

She replied to some reviews, spun a couple of circles in her chair before pulling a piece of scratch paper to her and brainstorming out some ideas for the next chapter. This dress shopping experience had some potential for a chapter and Amu was certain that she could somehow work in changing room sex.

The thought sent a pink color to her cheeks. Maybe thinking about this before it happened wasn't such a good idea. If she started imagining now then her control might slip and Ikuto could find himself being subjected to rape in a store. Amu didn't really want to go there. First off, too many witnesses and people that could help him out… what was she thinking? It was a bad idea because it would mean no more Ikuto time and he'd think of her like every other girl that attempted to get into his pants! That's what she meant to think first.

Amu let out a frustrated sigh and gave in. That wasn't what she thought first. Not at all, and though she slightly regretted it, her first thought still stood valid. The first time she had sex with Ikuto was not going to be in a public place.

A loud thunk echoed around the empty office as Amu slammed her head down on her desk. Maybe writing smut about her boss was a bad idea since it was obviously poisoning her mind. How could she be thinking such things? There was no way she was going to have sex with Ikuto. He was the boss and she was his secretary. Nothing more. Not now, not ever.

The fact almost made her cry.

Ikuto was concerned when he heard the sound of Amu's head hitting the desk. Being able to see her from where he sat made him relax a little when he realized she was just spazzing out a little. Probably having perverted thoughts that she didn't want to think about at the moment. One o'clock certainly couldn't come fast enough. He just wanted to take her out and make her think more dirty thoughts so she could go home and write about it so he could read it later. Maybe someday they'd be able to skip the thinking and writing part and just get straight to the hot sex for real part. Maybe.

Finally the clock struck one and Ikuto got up from his desk. Nothing had been accomplished yet again that day, not that he minded. Ikuto had spent the entire morning in a very productive way. Staring at Amu and imagining things he shouldn't be imagining. He'd had a very good morning.

Amu, on the other hand, actually did work and looked a little frazzled as she entered her boss's car not for the first time. Ikuto said not a word to her as he drove her to a rather expensive dress shop.

Amu stared at the front of the building. All of the dresses and probably the belts in the store had to be worth than three months of her paychecks. No way was she going to shop in there. "Ikuto, I can't afford anything here. Let's go somewhere else."

Ikuto only smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Who said you were buying." Once inside he looked at one of the workers. "You, help her. I want her to try on evening dresses until we find the right one. I'm sure you know who I am and why I need my secretary to look good for one of my parties."

The woman blushed darkly before licking her lips in a slutty manner and motioning for Amu to follow her.

Not believing that this was actually happening to her, Amu tried on one dress after another. Most of Ikuto's comments made her blush like crazy, though more than a few of the dresses did that as well. Honestly, who would wear something that was so sheer or something that covered barely anything? Thank God when Ikuto said no to those dresses.

Finally the perfect one was found. Floor length and the perfect shade of deep purple to make her hair look even more beautiful, Ikuto okayed the dress and paid for it. Amu was beyond excited and happy, but at the same time her brain wasn't processing what was actually happening until the dress was stored in the back of Ikuto's car and she was buckled back into the seat in front with Ikuto shifting into gear.

"So what do you think Amu? Was today a good day?"

Amu nodded before looking out her window. Ikuto bought her a dress. She could squeal. This was something she was going to keep forever and not just because it was uber expensive. "Yes, it was."

Silence followed her response until they were almost back to the office so that Amu could get her car. Ikuto couldn't take much more though and he was curious. "So, are you going to write tonight?"

Amu froze before turning to Ikuto and seeing an innocent curiosity in his eyes. He didn't know. She relaxed and sighed. "Probably not. I've got a reviewer that makes me a little nervous and I'm not sure what to do yet. Thanks for the dress. See you tomorrow."

Ikuto was beyond livid. "Don't mention it. I'll take your dress to my house. I'll hang it there for you since we don't want your cat to ruin it. You can just change into it there before the party."

Amu nodded and left for her car.

Ikuto had never driven so fast in his life. The moment he got home he kept his word and hung up Amu's dress. Then he beelined for his computer and pulled up Amu's stories. Everyone could see the reviews she got, though he was sure that not many of her readers read her reviews since they were there for the story.

Starting at the beginning, Ikuto read each and every one of them. Then he reached a name that made him choke on his own spit. **xxxUtauloverxxx **Kukai was dead. Ikuto was literally going to kill the man. How was it not obvious that he was the one leaving the reviews? So Amu knew that Kukai knew that she was writing the story about him and her. If that man ruined this for him then Ikuto would literally end his life.

Doing the only thing he could, Ikuto took out his cell phone and called the last person he ever wanted to call in any situation.

"Hello Utau."

_"Why are you calling me? Did someone important die?"_

"Cut the bullshit. You read Amu's stories and Kukai found them. He spilled that he knows both her and me and that he knows everything and now Amu's thinking about not writing them anymore."

_"… That fucker! I'm going to kill him! I swear that I had no idea that he found them!"_

Ikuto sighed before he responded. "Let me make this perfectly clear. If Amu finds out that I know about this before I have a chance to do what the story is about, I'm going to ruin your life. You know I can. I'll disown you, end your career and make you suffer. After you've lived a long and hard life, I'll kill you both slowly. You know I will."

Utau was silent after a gulp was heard. Ikuto knew that he'd gotten his point across. "Always a pleasure talking to you, sis. See you both at my party."

The call ended with Ikuto smiling in pleasure and checking the website once again to see if Amu had updated her story. There was still no new chapter and he wasn't entirely sure if there would be. However, he was certain that she could write one based on their afternoon since he'd made plenty of comments as to how good she made a dress look and Amu had spent plenty of time blushing in front of him. He could almost see the dirty thoughts running through her mind.

Or was it that he wanted her to be thinking dirty since he was always thinking of ways to get her out of every dress that she tried on? Either way, Ikuto counted the afternoon as a good one. Now that Kukai and Utau were properly taken care of, Ikuto doubted that his brother-in-law was going to be going out in public for a while since his sister would literally kick the shit out of him, he could relax and hope that Amu was going to update.

Not only that, but he had the actual party to look forward to. It was coming up soon and he knew that she was going to look rapable in that dress. He was going to have to be on his guard to keep the other male guests away, but besides that he was going to have to control himself.

Holding himself back was getting harder and harder and Ikuto wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep himself in check.

.

Morg: The tension is rising for both of them. Someone will snap soon.

Ikuto: I like the sound of that.

Amu: Pervert.

Morg: **If you want the next chapter to be the dressing room smut scene then you better review and tell me!**


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! Everyone wanted the dressing room chapter so here it is!

Ikuto: Wow!

Amu: She hasn't said anything about her hand yet.

Morg: Maybe I was getting to that.

Ikuto: Way to ruin it, Amu.

Amu: What did I do?

Morg: I'm glad I don't own her.

Ikuto: I'm glad I do.

**~Writing Love~**

Staring at a blank computer screen was becoming the norm for Amu. Sure the day with Ikuto had given her plenty to write about, but she was exhausted. Holding herself back while hearing comment after comment about how good she looked in each dress she tried on really wore a girl out. It was almost like Ikuto wanted her to rape him. Not once did he look at the girls that had sluttied their outfits while helping her try on dresses. Amu brushed it off though. They were there to find a dress for her to wear to his important business dinner. Of course Ikuto would be focused and professional the entire time. He was working.

Now she had to ask herself whether or not to write a chapter based on the day or if she should just write some crummy 'and they lived happily ever after' ending and get out of the story before Kukai gave her away. The decision was tough and though her mind was screaming 'get out while you can', Amu really wanted to keep writing. It wasn't like the temptation and the dirty thoughts were going to go away. Writing the story was a way for her to control herself when around Ikuto and if she stopped writing it then that outlet would be gone. She wasn't done working for the man so the want and need wasn't going to disappear.

Using that as an excuse, Amu put her fingers to the keys. The day had been too perfect for her to not write about.

_**~Office Romance~**_

_How they ended up in the situation they were now in, she didn't know. One moment he was complimenting her on how a dress made her figure look and the next he was shoving her up against the dressing room wall as his hands explored beneath the fabric she wore. Not that the secretary minded her boss's hot touch. Fire quickly burned through her veins as she pressed back against him. What he wanted, she wanted to give to him._

"_Please, hurry."_

_Not only was the fact that he was always so forceful in taking what he wanted, but the fact that they were once again doing something like this in such a public place, turned her on. The time under the bridge was different, however, since there hadn't been anyone else around. At the moment there was a girl in the next stall changing her clothes and shopping without realizing what was going on._

_Pressing back further, the needy secretary pleaded almost silently for her boss's touch. He was teasing and she knew it. His hands skimmed sensitive areas without actually touching the spots she really wanted him to touch. She was in no position to argue, however, since he had her pinned._

_Suddenly, his hands gripped her breasts, forcing her dress to rise and he slid inside of her completely with no resistance. They'd had enough sex before that he didn't have to prepare her unless he wanted to tease her even more._

_Holding back her noises was difficult for the young hard working girl. Her boss was so big and hit all the right places that she was basically screaming his name without making a sound. His thrusts came hard and fast as she attempted to find some sort of purchase on the wall. She needed something to ground her or else she was certain that she was just going to slip away._

_Only a few more thrusts left them both panting. His come was deep within her just like his softening member. Slowly he pulled out but did not release her from his hold._

_ Shuddering as his tongue ran across the back of her ear, the secretary tried not to moan as his hot breath ran across her skin._

"_This dress makes you look absolutely fuckable. I think we should keep looking unless you want me to be doing that to you all damn night."_

_Nodding, she was released and removed the dress for his hungry eyes to see. After slipping on the next dress, the secretary found her back pressed against the wall of the dressing room and her legs already wrapped around his strong waist._

"_This one makes you look edible. Don't mind if I take a taste, do you?"_

_Shaking her head, considering he was going to do what he wanted whether she said yes or no, once again she was forced to silence herself by biting her lips and tongue._

_His teeth left marks along her skin as he bit and nipped any bare skin that he could while she was wearing such a revealing dress. His hands slid up her thighs to raise the dress just enough for him to once again slip into her._

"_You are still so tight no matter how many times I fuck you."_

"_On-only for you."_

_Those three stuttered words were barely squeaked out before he picked up the pace and once again screwed her in the dressing room. This was their fifth dress and their fifth time. There was a lot to say for his stamina and her abilities to remain silent even when her entire body was screaming out in pleasure. They hadn't been caught yet._

_Finishing inside of her, her boss pulled out once again after placing a dominating kiss on her already bruised lips._

"_Another."_

_Three dresses later, she found herself with her hands on the bench of the dressing room, staring in the mirror as he took her from behind once more. Her body was exhausted and her sounds were beginning to slip through her lips. Several people had entered and left the dressing room area without being the wiser as to what was happening right next to them, but she wasn't sure how much longer that was going to happen._

_His thrusts were deep and fast as he slammed into her. Each and every time he hit the right spot to make her mumble out his name and move closer and closer to the edge she'd fallen from so many times. Finally, she tottered off and he was quick to follow._

_Unable to get up from her knees, her boss pulled up his secretary and pointed at one last dress._

"_This will be the one you buy. You can put it on now if you'd like. I'll only take it off of you later so you can wait. It doesn't matter to me."_

_Shaking her head no, she motioned that they should just go._

_He smirked while helping her to find her clothes before pulling her out of the room and to the register to pay for the dress. Shopping sure could be exhausting._

The chapter was rather short, but Amu was pleased with it for now and decided to post it. If Kukai did let it slip to Ikuto then she'd deal with that later. For now, she was pleased with the chapter she'd written and couldn't wait to see what her reviewers said.

XXX

Just before going to bed, Ikuto checked one last time for a new chapter. He was pleasantly surprised to find one waiting for him when he pulled up Amu's story. He was even happier after reading it. She'd definitely done what he'd been hoping that she'd do and wrote smut about them being in the changing room.

Now he had plenty to think about as he was taking a shower, falling asleep, staring at Amu the next day at work and just in general. Most would see this as a problem. He went through the majority of the day with a hard on just because he could see her from where he sat. Ikuto didn't mind at all, however. Better that he get to see her than some pervert. Amu was his and Ikuto wasn't sharing. He also wasn't sure how long he'd be able to resist making her his for real.

Every time he got up from his desk to take care of his problem, Ikuto had to force himself to walk to his bathroom rather than her desk. Amu's mouth would feel so much better than his hand, but that wasn't possible. At least not yet. He was planning on changing that fact. A little hint that she actually liked him in return would be nice, but Ikuto wasn't waiting for that to happen. Every girl wanted him and was certainly obvious about it. Every girl except for Amu. Either she was extremely good at hiding it or he needed to try just a little harder to make her fall. Either way, he wanted her affection.

When to do it was the real problem. Before the dinner was too risky since it could make things extremely awkward and he needed the night to go well purely for his own sanity. Waiting too long could allow another guy to swoop in and try and take what was already his. Ikuto was full of uncertainty. Why did this pinkette have to be so sexy and beautiful? Why couldn't she just fall at his feet already so he could sex her up for real? These were questions that he definitely needed answers to.

What Ikuto knew for sure, was the next day at work was going to be harder than the one before. Everything she did turned him on. Things were not going to end well if he made a move and she ended up refusing. Ikuto didn't think prison was going to go well for him considering he was definitely going to rape her.

XXX

Now that she was done reading the new chapter that was posted, Utau moved quickly through the house to find her not so sneaky husband. Kukai was sure to be somewhere dumb 'hiding' while reading the same story. Utau hadn't said a word about Ikuto knowing everything since he called since Utau knew that Kukai was going to play dumb unless she caught him in the act.

Sure enough, he was sitting in their closet with his laptop on his lap while reading the screen.

"What are you doing, Kukai?"

Jumping as if someone had placed a gun to his head and shouted 'freeze', Kukai slowly turned to look up at his wife. "Just surfing the net. Why?"

"Well you are in the closet."

"I like it to be dark."

"With the light on?"

"I like the privacy."

"But we are married. You should be able to tell me anything and everything. What is it that you could possibly need to be alone for?"

At this point she knew that he knew he was cornered. With a sigh he gave up. "When did you find out?"

"Ikuto called earlier."

"He knows?"

"Since chapter one. Who do you think gives her all these great ideas?"

"Does Amu know that he knows?"

"Of course not! Ikuto wanted me to make sure you knew that she better not find out that he knows until he's ready for her to unless we want to lose everything."

Kukai swallowed before nodding. "Alright, I'll be sneaky about it."

"Sneaky about it! He already freaking caught you! Why do you think he called me to say don't let your dumbass husband ruin everything! You are beyond being sneaky! You are not allowed to say anything to Amu about this story! Not in a review and definitely not in person! I don't even want you to see her!"

Kukai knew he was in trouble. At least Ikuto knew and now that Utau knew that Kukai knew then Kukai could get a little help with a different sort of problem that Amu's story had created. "Alright, alright. I get it. You know, you being all dominating turns me on."

Utau rolled her eyes before leaving their walk in closet and slamming the door behind her. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Kukai came in search of her and got exactly what he wanted, but she wasn't just going to give in. Where was the fun in that?

.

Morg: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I was going to post it for my birthday but didn't have time.

Ikuto: I enjoyed it.

Amu: I didn't. You should have just ended the story.

Morg: Why do you have to be that way, Amu? People asked for the smut and so I gave them the smut.

Ikuto: Lemons should happen more often in every chapter of every story ever written about me and Amu.

Amu: I completely disagree! I don't want to see any reviews saying otherwise either!

Morg: We'll see.

Ikuto: Everyone knows I'm right anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! So I'm going for it again!

Ikuto: As if your readers haven't' already realized it yet.

Amu: You have updated lots of other stories today.

Morg: I'm just trying to make everyone happy!

Ikuto: You'll make me happy if you put a real lemon in this story!

Amu: She could write it, sure, but it doesn't mean a thing since she doesn't own us.

Morg: Good point.

Ikuto: Write it anyways!

**~Writing Love~**

Amu twirled in her chair at her desk. The feeling of Ikuto's eyes burned into her skin, though the pinkette brushed it off as her boss just being annoyed by her actions. Why else would Ikuto be staring at her? Sighing, Amu spun for another round. The dinner was that evening and everything was completely ready for it. In fact, Ikuto had told her that he didn't need her in the office for the day, but Amu had wanted to come just in case something unexpected happened. That and so she could check her email and possibly write another chapter, though she hadn't spent much time with Ikuto himself the last few days as she pulled everything together.

Still, writing a chapter would be nice despite her lack of motivation. Four days was an awfully long time to go without posting a chapter for the pink haired writer. Maybe she just needed a break from the story of her and Ikuto. There were other ones that she was the author for on the site that she'd been neglecting due to the fact that she had a sex god right in front of her for motivation.

Having decided on that, Amu turned to her computer and brought up a blank document to begin typing for the story that had been neglected for the longest.

Ikuto watched her moves like a hawk. The girl didn't seem to be into writing as much as she usually was, which was fine. Amu would still be able to produce one hell of a chapter even if she looked a little out of it while writing the darn thing. Ikuto could wait. He could be patient.

At least, he thought so until Amu sighed and laid her head down on her desk. The girl was brainstorming at a time like this. Ikuto could hardly control himself from striding out of his office and demanding to see what she had already written just in case he could help her with what needed to happen next. His mind instantly went to him doing just that. He could picture it perfectly.

_THIS IS GOING TO BE IKUTO'S FANTASY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!_

_ Beautiful pink locks flowed over the side of the desk as Amu kept her head down, trying her hardest to think about what she wanted to have happen next between the ever duty filled secretary and her sexy boss. Ikuto, being the other character of the story, couldn't help but want to help the writer out of her slump. He had just as much invested in the story she wrote considering he was one of the stars of it._

_ The frustrated girl never heard her boss coming as he slinked up behind her. Reading what she had going on her computer, Ikuto let out a soft sigh. Sex in the office again. Oh how he loved reading chapters where they did naughty things in his office since Amu described it just as his office really was. Doing this made it a lot easier for Ikuto to picture everything happening for real._

_ Amu squeaked as Ikuto's breath hit the back of her neck. She shot up in her chair and attempted to cover the screen of her computer. "I-Ikuto! Is-is there anything you n-need help with?"_

_ Smirking, Ikuto moved her hands away from the computer screen. "I've known about this story for a while now, Amu. I'm one of your avid readers and I must say that yes, I do have a problem you could help me with."_

_ Sucking in another breath, Amu felt her body tense up at Ikuto's confession and then even more so when she felt his erection rubbing against her arm. This wasn't something she was expecting, but he was letting her know that he knew and that he was perfectly okay with her writing the story. Even more so because he was in the story with her._

_ "Are you going to take care of this, Amu?"_

_ Gulping, the secretary turned to her boss with questioning eyes. Was this for real? Did Ikuto really want her like she wanted him? There was no way, and yet there he stood with his erection standing proudly within his pants. "Yo-you want me to…?"_

_ Still smirking, Ikuto gripped the back of the girl's head and brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss. Pulling away, Ikuto made sure that his breath would linger upon those now ravished lips. "For a long time."_

_ The look in her eyes changed from confusion to lust as his words sunk in. Amu wanted him so badly and now it was obvious that they both wanted the same thing. Keeping that in mind, she fully turned her swivel chair to face him. Her hands instantly found his buckle to his suit pants, nimble fingers easily undoing the hooks and loosening the obstacle in the way of her desired destination._

_ Ikuto groaned as hot flesh met cool air. Amu, however, wasted no time in feeling his hard length. Something she'd been writing about for a while but never actually seen. Her fingers moved as if she were trying to memorize every inch of him._

_ So hard and yet so soft, Amu was truly fascinated as she allowed her hands to rub against Ikuto's erection. He felt so good and touching him only turned her on more. SO much so that she just wanted to taste him. Without clearing it with her boss first, Amu slipped her tongue out of her mouth and brought to the slit at the end of Ikuto's member._

_ Another hiss filled the air as Ikuto sunk his hands into Amu's pink hair, pulling her mouth even closer to where he wanted it. As if she understood what he was trying to tell her without words, Amu opened her mouth and allowed for Ikuto to slide himself past her waiting lips._

_ Groaning again, this time because of the heat encasing him, Ikuto fought the urge to buck his hips and slam himself into Amu's throat, just to feel more of that tightness around his erection. Her tongue was exploring, however, and he didn't want it to stop._

_ Then the girl hummed. Ikuto swore his knees would give out as she began to suck on the hard length moved lightly in and out of her mouth. "A-Amu. Fuck. So good."_

_ Humming to let him know that she liked it as well, Amu attempted to get more of her boss into her throat. Relaxing so that he'd fit better, the secretary really did her best to do everything and anything to bring pleasure to her boss._

_ Ikuto could feel himself getting closer to that pleasurable edge. He wanted so badly to allow Amu to taste everything he had, but he'd rather disperse his hot liquid into another part of her body. This being the case, Ikuto pulled out of her mouth._

_ Before the slightly confused pinkette could say a word, Ikuto had her bent over her desk with her skirt pulled above her hips. "No panties, eh Amu?"_

_ If she hadn't been blushing already, Amu would have been even more so in that moment. "I- I just…"_

_ Ikuto hushed the girl by rubbing his hard length against her already wet spot between her thighs. "I don't mind them missing at all."_

_ Amu moaned as she felt him pushing up against her. Being a virgin, she wasn't entirely prepared for what Ikuto wanted, but that didn't mean she hadn't played with herself before. Taking into consideration that this would be her first time, Ikuto pulled back a little to make sure this was really what she wanted. The whimpers coming from her throat just from the loss of contact told Ikuto that Amu did indeed want this as well._

_ Lining himself up to take her without much preparation, Ikuto began pushing into her hot heat. Forcing himself, once again, to hold back from just thrusting all the way in to Amu in one quick thrust. He wanted this to be good for her as well._

_ His tip began to slip past her opening just as Ikuto began to let out a groan-_

"Ikuto? Ikuto?"

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts currently plaguing his mind to the point where he could actually hear the real Amu speaking, Ikuto focused his eyes on the girl before him. "Yes?"

Seeing that he was finally out of his daydream, Amu smiled before tilting her head towards the door. "I'm going to head towards your house now to start getting ready. I don't want to be late."

Chuckling, Ikuto motioned for her to go with his hands. "I would hate to fire my favorite secretary for something as silly as that. I'll see you later."

Amu practically sprinted out to her car. No way was she going to lose her job just because she was late in being ready for this blasted dinner party. There was absolutely no way she was going to give up her position since she was the only thing standing between Ikuto and the next crazy girl that attempted to rape him. No girl was going to get that close to her Ikuto. No way, no how.

Pulling into his driveway, the pinkette grabbed her bag containing what little makeup she was planning on wearing and her jewelry for the evening. Having her dress and shoes already at the house, along with anything else she might need to be ready, Amu made her way inside. First things first, she needed to shower.

XXX

Ikuto arrived home with plenty of time to shower and change before his guests would arrive. There was little else for him to do besides that to be ready, since he was perfection walking. That being said, he went straight for his room and hopped into the shower.

Once he was done and his hair was properly dried, Ikuto made his way down the hall towards the room he'd given to Amu for the night. Not only would she be getting ready there, but she'd be spending the night afterwards in the same room. That was, if Ikuto didn't drag her into his room. Either way, he made it to her door and knocked. "Amu? Are you almost ready?"

Hearing her boss calling for her and Amu only being in her bra and underwear while curling her hair, the pinkette panicked. "I- I'll be down in a minute. I just need to slip into my dress and pin my hair up."

Ikuto about collapsed in the hallway outside of her room. 'Slip into her dress'? Did that mean that Amu was practically naked on the other side of that door? All the skin he wanted to see was so close. Gripping the doorframe so he wouldn't just burst through and rape her now, Ikuto struggled to make his voice sound natural. "You still have time so don't rush. I'll be waiting by the door."

Amu grinned at herself in the mirror as she curled her last lock of hair. Once she had her dress on, she'd pin up some of the curls so it looked better. "Thanks Ikuto. I'll be down soon!"

Releasing his hands from the doorway, Ikuto forced himself to walk away from the room he knew that his sexy secretary was practically naked in. He could wait a little longer. Besides, his plan was to somehow let her know during the course of the night that he liked her more than just as a boss and definitely more than as a friend.

Amu put the last finishing touches on her outfit before striding out her door and down the hall. Ikuto said he'd be waiting for her by the front door, so she made her way there. That's where they'd be greeting all the guests anyhow. It only made sense for them to be there.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Amu couldn't help but choke back a squeal at seeing Ikuto dressed so nicely in his fancy suit. The noise caused her boss to look at her, which in turn caused Amu to blush. "I'm ready."

Ikuto was stunned. Amu was beautiful. Not that he wasn't already aware of the fact, but the girl was drop dead gorgeous. The night was going to be long as he attempted to keep himself off of her and in control. "You look wonderful."

Blushing even harder, Amu descended the stairs.

.

Morg: Well that turned out better than I expected!

Ikuto: I quite enjoyed it as well.

Amu: You would, pervert.

Morg: She's secretly happy.

Ikuto: Not yet, not until later when I really do make her happy.

Amu: You are disgusting and I hope you trip and fall.

Morg: Oooh! Harsh!

Ikuto: I'm not concerned. Cats land on their feet.

Amu: But you aren't a real cat!

Morg: I don't really no where this is going so how about you guys just review and I leave before they really start doing something nasty.

Ikuto: Not that you don't want pictures and videos of it!

Amu: I hope you have some so I can prove it was rape!

Morg: You are both perverts!


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! I had so many suggestions and theories about what was going to happen in this chapter. I like reading them, even when all of them were wrong.

Ikuto: That was sort of harsh.

Amu: You could be nicer about it.

Morg: No seriously! I really do enjoy reading them all. I just can't use any of them to make the plot work. I'm sorry about that!

Ikuto: Not as sorry as you are for not owning the rights to us.

Amu: Definitely not.

**~Writing Love~**

Not a second after she reached her boss did the doorbell ring alerting to the host couple that their first guests had arrived. Ikuto sent a smile to Amu before moving to open the door. "I hope you're ready for this as well."

Nodding her head and bracing herself for the long night before her, Amu smoothed an invisible wrinkle on her dress. "I think I am."

Ikuto said nothing else as he opened the door.

Amu wasn't entirely sure what to expect of the night, but this wasn't it. The people attending the party were all rather classy. Most wearing expensive clothes and talked like they knew what they were talking about. Not many seemed overly impressed or awed by Ikuto, which was fine for the man, though Amu couldn't figure out how they couldn't be.

Her boss moved throughout the rooms containing his guests with a wine glass in hand. Every time she saw him he had another full glass in his hand. Not that Amu was stalking Ikuto. Not at all. She just knew that sometime he attracted unwanted attention so she was merely keeping an eye out for him. Yep, that's what she was doing.

The food was fantastic. Amu was extremely pleased with Yaya's work. The bubbly girl did a superb job making all the dishes and was told so by many of the guests. Most weren't surprised, however, to find out that Ikuto had hired the best chef in all of Japan for his dinner party.

Amu, on the other hand, had quite the opposite sort of night. The highlight being split between three separate meetings. The first was only an outburst from Yaya. The chef had finished with her duties before attending the party herself to receive the compliments for her food.

It was during this time that the overly excited girl bounced over to Amu as she stalked kept an eye on Ikuto. The unsuspecting pinkette was not at all ready for the pounce.

"AMU-CHI! Yaya is so happy to be here with you!"

Thanking the gods that she'd been standing close to a wall, which kept her from falling to the floor and on her butt in front of everyone, Amu righted herself to hug Yaya back a little. "You really need to tone it down a bit, Yaya. People are going to wonder why you think so much of me. Please don't give away my secret."

The hyper burnet, who looked stunning in her own party dress, shook her head ridiculously hard causing her signature pigtails to whip back and forth through the air. "Yaya already promised Amu-chi to keep her secret. Yaya will not tell anyone anything!"

"Tell anyone what?"

"That Amu-chi writ-"

Amu wasted no time in slapping her hand over Yaya's mouth to smile at the man that had just joined their conversation. "Nothing at all, Kukai. How are you doing tonight? Enjoying the party?"

"Oh you know it, Hinamori! The foods great! Once again, Yaya, you've done awesome!"

The girl who had practically been slapped in the face hadn't been released from the hold of the hostess yet. In the end she just nodded her head to the man speaking to her.

Kukai raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and walking away while calling out to another person in the room. "Sanjo? Is that you? Damn man! You look great!"

Smiling as Kukai walked away, Amu turned deadly eyes onto the girl she was still keeping quiet. Watching as Yaya gulped, the hostess took a hold of the other without letting go of her mouth to pull her close. "You almost told, Yaya. If you tell, I will stop writing those stories."

Quivering as Amu hissed her threats into her ear, Yaya just nodded her head to what Amu was saying.

"One word to anyone and I'll delete everything. You don't want that do you?"

Seeing that Amu finally released her mouth, Yaya shook her head hard. "Yaya does not want that! Yaya will keep the secret!"

Keeping the expression on her face serious, Amu stared hard at the other girl. "I warned you, Yaya. Remember what I said because I won't give you a second chance."

The brunet nodded her head once again before fleeing from the room.

Amu watched her leave and almost felt bad for treating the girl so harshly. It wasn't as if Kukai didn't already know, but Amu didn't need for the two of them to start fangirling in the middle of Ikuto's dinner party, especially about a story containing smut about the host himself.

Knowing that Yaya would most likely keep her mouth shut for the rest of the night, Amu turned back to her task at hand. Watching Ikuto. It was while she was scanning the room for him that she had her second high point of the night.

"Looking for my brother?"

Jumping slightly, Amu turned to find a tall blonde standing before her. Hoshina Utau. Or as some knew her, Souma Utau. Ikuto's sister and Kukai's wife. "Just making sure everything is running smoothly. Are you enjoying the night, Utau?"

A smirk-very much similar to Ikuto's-snuck upon Utau's lips. "So you know me. Good. I know you as well, Amu. I'm very much a fan of your work."

Seeing that Kukai had already spilled the beans on the fact that he and Utau both read Amu's story, Amu wasn't surprised to hear Utau say what she did. "Thank you. It is always nice to hear my work is appreciated."

It was in that moment that Ikuto decided to appear out of nowhere. "I tell you that you do a good job all the time."

Jumping slightly but covering the fact that she had with a cough, Amu smiled at her boss. "Utau was just complimenting me on putting together such a wonderful party."

Utau stared hard at the pink haired girl that worked for her brother before smiling at Ikuto. "Much better than last years, Ikuto."

"Yes, well, I'm not putting it on by myself. I have a very talented and hardworking secretary to do it for me this year. Of course it is better."

Amu blushed while taking Ikuto's compliment. "Just doing my job."

"Speaking of work, Amu come with me so that I can introduce you to some other people."

"I don't think Amu needs to meet anyone you are introducing her to, Utau."

The blonde had already taken a hold of Amu's wrist to pull her way from Ikuto. She really just wanted to assure the pinkette that she'd make certain that Kukai would keep his mouth shut so that Amu didn't have to worry about Ikuto finding out. Then again, Utau was aware of the fact that Ikuto had long ago discovered his secretary's work. The threat he'd given her over the phone was still echoing around her mind. Ikuto never made threats like that unless he was serious. In fact, he was probably attempting to keep Utau away from Amu at the moment to make sure that nothing unneeded was said. "Oh relax Ikuto, it isn't like I'm going to kidnap her and leave. I just want to introduce her to Rima because Rima wanted to know who put together the party."

"Tell her someone else did it. I don't need that shorty stealing my best employee."

"Ikuto, she's your only employee!"

Amu couldn't believe that she was causing the two siblings to fight in the middle of the dinner party. This was something she had not expected. "It is all right, Ikuto. I'll go meet Rima. I'm not looking for a new job and I really don't mind speaking with your sister."

Sighing since he knew he lost the battle, Ikuto reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine, I'll go get myself another drink before speaking to more people I'd rather not have in my house."

Amu wanted to warn Ikuto not to drink too much at his own party but was whisked away by the taller girl before she could even open her mouth.

Whoever Rima was, Amu was going to have to wait to meet her since Utau pulled her into a separate side room away from the rest of the party. "Amu, listen up. I just want to apologize for my moronic husband and his big mouth. I promise you that we won't say a word to Ikuto. I've already threatened no sex for a month if Kukai tells him and I guarantee he does not want that. He might seem like an idiot and act like one most of the time, but he won't do anything stupid. Now, let's go meet Rima since I'm sure my nosy brother will ask you about her later and I don't want you to have to make stuff up."

Not actually knowing if she was supposed to respond to any of that, or how to respond to any of that, Amu just allowed for Utau to pull her back out of the side room and into the throng of guests once more. She was just about to finish praying that her night didn't get any more bizarre when Utau came to a stop in front of a blonde that was much shorter than the one dragging Amu around.

"So this is the naughty secretary. Nice to meet you at last, Amu."

Utau scowled as she crossed her arms. "I had no idea that someone as small as you could even reach a keyboard, Rima."

Returning the icy look tenfold, the small girl put on a fake smile for the taller one. "Never would have thought someone with so little between her ears could even read, Utau."

Amu stood awkwardly between the two for a moment before she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure what's going on."

Sighing, Utau gestured to the shorter girl. "Mashiro Rima, another one of your avid readers."

Amu's eyes opened a bit more due to shock as she took in the other girl. How many people at this party freaking knew?! This was getting out of hand. "H-hello."

"Oh don't be nervous. If I wanted to tell Ikuto then I would have already. He can miss out on such a great story for all I care."

Still slightly in shock, Amu tried to smile at the other girl. "Well I'm glad you like it then."

Giving the pink haired girl a half smile, Rima returned her glare to the taller blonde. "What are you still doing here, Utau? Don't you have a husband to babysit?"

"Jealous because my husband actually acts like man?"

"A man? More like a child."

Utau huffed before she left while mumbling under her breath.

Amu just stood in her spot while being overly confused. What the hell was wrong with these people?!

Turning back to a see a lost expression on the other's face, Rima gave that sort of smile thing again. "Right, I'm Mashiro Rima. My husband is the world famous dancer, Fujisaki Nagihiko."

For a moment, Amu wasn't certain why Rima was telling her that. Then it clicked. Nagihiko was known to sometimes dress as a girl and dance in a way that actually made men fall in love with him. No wonder Utau had commented on Rima not being married to a manly man. "I'm sure you hear this all the time, but Nagihiko is a fantastic dancer!"

A low voice sounded from behind Amu, causing her to jump a little. "And you are a fantastic writer, Amu."

Spinning on her heel, Amu turned to come face to face with said dancer himself. "Nagi-Nagihiko! You too?!"

Laughing, the long haired man moved through the short space between him and his wife to place his arm around her waist. "Rima and I both enjoy your works. I wish you would post more of them."

Feeling faint, Amu wished the night would just end. There were too many people reading her stories. How could they all be so closely related to herself and Ikuto? How was this even possible? "Th-thanks. I… I've been working on my style for a while now and I'm finally happy with where I'm at."

Smiling warmly at her, the world famous dancer nodded as she spoke. "It shows. We've been following you for a while. You should consider publishing a book."

"No, no! I'm nowhere near good enough for that!"

"For what?"

Once again, Amu was given a rather large shock by her boss just suddenly appearing out of nowhere to join her conversation. "Uhh…."

"I was just complimenting Amu-chan on her party planning abilities. Nagi suggested that she start her own company."

Ikuto looked over at the couple standing opposite of him and Amu. Something seemed off in their answer, but there was no way for him to prove it. Either way, he didn't like it. "Why is everyone attempting to steal my secretary tonight? I may have made a mistake in asking her to be here!"

Laughing a little, Amu put her hand on Ikuto's arm. Instantly, her palm tingled. "No, don't worry, Ikuto. I assured them that I wasn't nearly capable enough to start a business. Besides, I'm quite happy with the job I have."

Returning the smile, Ikuto nodded to her. "Good because I don't want to have to find someone new again."

Nagi and Rima watched the exchange silently before they shared a look. The sexual tension between the pair was enough to kill. "Well, we better be going. It is getting late. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

Amu and Ikuto smiled and said their goodbyes. Little else could be done since Rima and Nagi weren't the only ones calling it a night. For the next two hours, Ikuto and Amu were stuck next to the front door of his house saying goodbye to all of the guests. Amu even got a hug from Kukai, which neither Utau nor Ikuto seemed pleased about.

Once everyone was gone, Amu let out a sigh of relief. They had made it through the night. More importantly, her secret had made it through the night. "Is there anything else you need from me, Ikuto, before I go upstairs to get ready for bed?"

Turning to look at the exhausted yet beautiful girl he so badly wanted to ravish, Ikuto shook his head. "No, let me walk you up there."

Blushing again, Amu smiled and climbed the stairs with her boss. They made it down the hallway and to her door before she finally worked out what she could say without making things awkward. "I think the party was a success. You are a great host."

Smirking, Ikuto took a step closer to the girl working for him. "You planned a great party."

Amu stood frozen as her boss leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. There was absolutely nothing that she could do. Nothing at all. He tasted of heaven and of the wine he'd been drinking throughout the night. He tasted so amazing that she almost fell forward when he pulled back. She had to resist licking her lips as he smirked at her once more before turning to leave.

"Good night, Amu."

.

Morg: What's this? I stopped it there? Yes I did!

Ikuto: I cannot believe you.

Amu: Why did he have to kiss me!?

Morg: Um, hello! Your sexual tension makes Nagi and Rima uncomfortable and we all know they get it on like rabbits! Besides! This was your first kiss!

Ikuto: I'm looking forward to the second one already.

Amu: Pervert!

Morg: I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! So as I said in 'Your Blood in Mine', I'm doing a thankful update. For every chapter that I update this weekend, I will say one thing I am thankful for.

Ikuto: And what would that be?

Amu: I hope it isn't something stupid.

Morg: I'm thankful for my dog. Life would be so boring without my little trouble maker. She's also my running buddy and I know I wouldn't go for as many runs without her!

Ikuto: Isn't that nice?

Amu: Well, she can't say us so…

**~Writing Love~**

As if sleep would come now. Amu tossed and turned in the gloriously large bed-much bigger than the tiny ass one in her apartment-for the majority of the night. Her mind went over millions of possibilities of why she'd been kissed.

With her lips still tingling and her mind still exploding with any available options, ranging from insanity to love, Amu rustled around in her sheets again. Her mind just wouldn't quit. Then again, why should it? The man she wrote smut about in her most popular story, the one that would never be with her because she was nothing special, had kissed her. This was no innocent peck on the lips or cheek either. This was a kiss. A full out-okay so no tongue-kiss on the lips. One that she could still feel and taste even hours after it occurred.

One that Amu had almost completely convinced herself was some sort of mistake. How could it not be? Laying there in bed, she could only imagine how awkward the next morning was going to be. What if he kissed her again? Not that she wouldn't like it, but what was she supposed to do? Then a new thought went through her mind. What if he came close for something and she kissed him and he pushed her away?

The agony of all the 'what ifs' were practically ripping her apart. There was no way in hell that she was going to be able to sleep during that night. Especially when she knew that she would have to face him at some point. If she snuck out early then she wouldn't have to face him. Her car was parked out front. She could always make up some excuse as to why she had to leave later on.

Deciding on that, Amu silently crept from her bed. Just the fact that she was attempting to sneak out of Ikuto's house had her moving as quietly as she could. Every noise sounded a bit like thunder and she was constantly waiting for him to just appear out of nowhere and catch her. Luckily for Amu, the house was huge and any of the tiny noises that she made were lost upon its vastness before they could ever reach Ikuto's ears.

Once outside, the pinkette debated on whether or not she should start her car where it was parked in the driveway or if she should push it down towards the road first. After attempting to move it without luck, Amu resigned herself to the possibility of being caught as she climbed into her car and started it. No Ikuto came flying down the steps to stop her as she put her car into drive and left the expensive neighborhood that Ikuto lived in to head back to where her crappy, small apartment waited along with the cat that really didn't like her.

With her dress and overnight bag in one hand, Amu struggled to unlock her door. She stumbled in and flicked on the lights so that she could see where she was going before going to her room and throwing her bag onto the chair. Her gown, on the other hand, was carefully carried to the closet where she shoved everything else out of the way to make room for it. Ikuto had bought her this. It was more important than anything else she owned.

Scrunching up her nose as she proudly smiled at said dress, Amu noticed the smell in the air. Yoru's cat box clearly needed to be cleaned out. Something that would definitely have to just wait until morning. There was too many other things to think about at the moment.

Not surprised at all that her cat, Yoru, hadn't come to greet her, Amu took off clothes that she'd been planning on wearing home in the morning and changed into pajamas. However, once the rather confused secretary was in her own bed, Amu was no closer to sleeping than she had been at Ikuto's. What the hell was she supposed to do? Work come Monday was going to be even more awkward because she had left. Maybe she should go back? Sneak back in? No! That was stupid. She couldn't do that.

Still worrying over what she tried to convince herself over and over again was just a drunken mistake, Amu finally felt herself getting sleepy. Her head hurt something awful but what else could she expect considering her brain was clearly overworking itself.

XXX

Ikuto woke in quite a good mood. First of all, the party the night before had gone smoothly with no drunken instances from his ridiculous brother-in-law and said brother-in-law also kept his stupid mouth shut. Secondly, he managed to do what he'd been dying to do for a rather long time. He kissed her. It was a good kiss too. One that left him proud and surprisingly he found sleep easy enough. Most of his worry the day before had gone towards how he was going to manage to hold himself back when he knew that the delectable pinkette would be sleeping in his home.

Now that it was morning, Ikuto was excited and a little bit anxious to see how Amu was going to react. Maybe he'd tease her a little before they talked about what had happened. He could play the 'I don't know what you are talking about card' before confessing. That would surely get quite the reaction out of her.

Practically humming on his way down the stairs, Ikuto sauntered into the kitchen hoping that his secretary would already be there eating breakfast. Preferably in her pajamas. Amu was not to be seen.

Thinking that maybe she was still sleeping, Ikuto went on about getting his breakfast, just imaging what was going to happen when she finally entered the kitchen hair all messy from sleep and rubbing her eyes due to the brightness of the morning sun stinging them a little. Maybe another kiss would wake her up.

Smirking around his spoon, Ikuto finished his cereal before rinsing his bowl. Having been up-and daydreaming-for almost an hour, he decided to be a good host and go wake Amu up. The choice to do so had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that he was going to just walk in her room. If she was getting dressed then she was getting dressed. That could also be another perfect moment for a second kiss.

"Amu? Are you awake yet?"

Sticking his head through the open door, Ikuto found the room empty. That wasn't how he thought it was going to happen. Frowning now, Ikuto moved from her room to look in a couple of other places he hadn't been yet. Neither in the living room nor dining room. The bathroom was empty as well.

In a moment of almost panic, the rather good looking CEO crossed the room to look out his front windows. Amu's car was gone from his driveway.

Sinking into his chair, Ikuto tried to figure out why she would have left so early in the morning. There was no rush and they'd both been tired the night before, hence the reason he only gave her a kiss. She didn't live with anyone else, besides her cat, so there was no possibility of an emergency where she'd have to return home.

Maybe it was the kiss?

Ikuto really hoped it wasn't the kiss. Had he read into the situation wrong? He'd been mostly convinced that she liked him in return. There had been some small signs. Like the fact that she hadn't slapped him.

For the next hour and a half, Ikuto sat in his chair while staring at the wall as if it could help him organize his thoughts. Several times he had to shake his head when his thoughts took a turn for the worse when thinking about the delicious girl he'd kissed the night before.

Frustrated and nowhere close to being able to sort his thoughts, Ikuto decided that he would simply call her and make certain that everything was all right. On the fourth ring he hung up. She clearly wasn't answering. Waiting a few minutes, Ikuto tried again. Still nothing.

There was no reason for her not to answer. The morning was well underway and even if she had gotten up early to go home and sleep some more, there was no reason for her to not be awake now. Obviously she was ignoring his calls.

Not liking the new thoughts in his mind, Ikuto, without really thinking it through, grabbed his coat, shoes and car keys before tearing down the driveway. If she wouldn't answer his calls then he was just going to have to go over there himself to speak to her.

Knowing the way, Ikuto pulled up in front of Amu's apartment. Well, her car was definitely there. He could see it parked not far from where he put his. At least he knew that she was home. Ikuto exited his car before climbing the flight of stairs to the apartment he knew was Amu's. He knocked and waited. Knocked some more and waited some more. Nothing happened. Soon enough he was hammering at the door.

"Amu! Come on! I just want to talk to you for a minute! I know you are home! Just open the door! Please!?"

For a whole five minutes he hit the door and called for the pinkette that never came to open the door. Worry set in. Something could have happened. What if something did happen?

Just as he was about to go crazy, Ikuto got a hold of himself and backed away from her door. He was not going to make a fool of himself on her doorstep. If Amu showed up to work on Monday then he would simply have to talk to her then. He could wait until the following morning if he had to.

On his way down the stairs, Ikuto noticed a note one the door of another apartment. Stopping, he moved closer to read what it said considering the giant 'WARNING' in red letters caught his attention. He read the note and felt his heart starting to stop. Amu clearly came back while in a tired state. She wouldn't have noticed the sign on the other doors. There hadn't been one on her door. He'd been there just now. She could have knocked it off when she was coming home without noticing. This was not good.

Panic levels reawakened, Ikuto charged back up the flight of stairs to the door keeping him from Amu. He kicked it in without a second thought before racing in to find her.

"AMU! AMU!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The search didn't take long. Ikuto found Amu curled up in her bed. Luckily, she was still breathing as he picked her up and raced outside. This was not a moment to think about second kisses or the fact that she was in his arms in her pajamas. The warning had been about a gas leak. Amu could already be poisoned to a life threatening state.

Frantically, Ikuto searched his pockets for his phone after he set her down in the fresh air. Without hesitation he called for an ambulance.

.

Morg: I'm sure none of you saw that coming.

Ikuto: Were we supposed to?

Amu: So he kisses me and then I almost die?

Morg: Basically how it happened, yeah.

Ikuto: That's dumb.

Amu: I think this means that he shouldn't kiss me anymore. It obviously gives me bad luck.

Morg: Good luck with that!

Ikuto: Yeah right! Not even the reviewers would think that!

Amu: Why don't we just let them decide!


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! So I'm going to do a Loving Thursdays too.

Ikuto: You are beyond lame.

Amu: Couldn't agree more.

Morg: Hey now! I'm doing this for my readers. I'm going to try and post a chapter every Thursday!

Ikuto: Try would be the key word.

Amu: Just like she's going to try to own us someday.

Morg: Touché.

**~Writing Love~**

Ikuto was beside himself with worry as the doctors and nurses rushed Amu through the hospital. The moment the ambulance had arrived, Ikuto had gone back into Amu's apartment to find her cat. Call him crazy, but Ikuto couldn't just let the little animal die. He had Kukai and Utau with it at the vet while he stayed at the hospital with Amu. She wasn't conscious yet, but the doctors said she be fine.

Knowing that he was lucky she hadn't been in the gas filled apartment for too long, Ikuto still berated himself for taking so long to notice she was gone and for taking even longer to go after her. Now he hated himself for kissing her the night before. If he hadn't done it then she wouldn't have gone home before morning and they wouldn't be in this mess. Amu wouldn't have almost died.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Ikuto focused on the present. Amu was fine. She was going to be fine. The doctors were already pushing fluids into her body via IV and she was getting the proper meds to make the toxin levels in her blood disappear. Obviously she wouldn't be going back to her apartment any time soon, but Ikuto looked at that as a positive.

Sitting by her bed for the remainder of the day and well into the night, the blue haired boy silently waited for the pinkette to wake up. Sometime in the middle of the night she did.

Ikuto waited patiently as Amu began to slowly move her arms. He figured they'd feel heavy to her so he let her test her limits on her own. It wasn't until her golden eyes fluttered open that he opted to speak. "Hey Amu."

Blinking hard, Amu tried to get something within her brain to work. So far nothing was complying. Although, even without the use of her thinking machine, Amu knew something was wrong. Why was Ikuto next to her bed, waking her up? Hadn't she gone home? "Ik-Ikuto?"

Backing up from her so that he wasn't invading her personal space, although all Ikuto really wanted to do was hug the girl now that he saw for himself that she was fine, the relieved man sat back in his chair. "How are you feeling?"

Limbs as heavy as granite and a splitting headache to boot, Amu wasn't sure if she wanted to know what had happened. She asked anyways. "What happened?"

Giving the girl a small smile, Ikuto patted her hand before delivering the news. "Well, you left my place sometime early yesterday morning and returned to your apartment. Luckily, I came to check up on you because, well, you did sort of leave really early for no reason and you wouldn't answer your phone. Anyways, I knocked on your door but you didn't answer so I figured you were mad at me, but when I was leaving I noticed notes on the other doors that said there had been a major gas leak in your apartment building at that no one should enter any of the apartments."

Most of what Ikuto said flew right by her. Amu didn't even try to understand most of his words since her brain still felt extremely muddled. She did catch the gist, however, of what he was saying. "Gas leak?"

"Yes, you didn't notice the note on your door and went into your apartment filled with gas and slept in there for a while before I kicked the door in and brought you out."

Lifting her hand to her head, Amu felt it a little easier to process some of the words being thrown at her. "You kicked my door in?"

"Someone had to save you."

Amu couldn't help but smile at that. Ikuto had saved her. He had known that she was in danger and risked his own health to save her. She couldn't help but feel loved. "What about Yoru?"

"I got him out as well. Utau and Kukai took him to the vet. The little guy was in there a lot longer than you were, but I found him next to a slightly open window so it looks like your cat knew something was wrong with the air and was keeping himself alive."

Nodding her head and regretting that she had, Amu attempted to sit up a little. Lying down was nice and all, but she felt the need to not be talking to Ikuto from such a weird angle. Her mind might not be working the best quite yet, but apparently the naughty part of it was working just fine. Images of Ikuto climbing onto the hospital bed with her would not stay away.

Seeing what Amu was attempting to do, Ikuto helped his secretary accomplish her goal with a push of a button on the remote that controlled her bed. In no time at all she was sitting up and speaking to him.

"How long have I been out?"

Smiling a little at the disheveled look of the girl before him, Ikuto couldn't help but think that even like this, Amu was cute. "Well, I don't know what time you left my place but I found you a little after eleven this morning. Now it is about three thirty A.M.."

Taking in that bit of information, Amu brushed some loose locks of hair out of her face as she mentally tried to recall what time she'd actually gone home. It was a little less than twenty four hours ago that she'd been sneaking out of Ikuto's mansion. "Should we call a nurse and let them know I woke up?"

As if suddenly remembering that they were in a hospital and Amu was actually very sick, Ikuto scrambled out of his seat into the hallway. In a very short amount of time he was returning with a couple of night staff nurses on his heels. "No, she just woke up."

Amu smiled to the nurses as they began checking her vitals and asking if she was okay. Nodding and smiling all the while, Amu stayed polite as they asked her for a fourth time if she felt nauseous or if anything else felt off. "Besides a bit of a headache, I feel perfectly fine. My body feels a bit heavy, but that's it."

The nurse returned a smile and patted some of the pink hair that was quite messy down for the girl. "Good. That means that the medicine that the doctors gave you is doing its job. You should have no lasting side effects from this incident. You are awfully lucky that Ikuto-sama saved you."

Seeing the laser heart beams shoot out of the nurse's eyes and directly into Ikuto's face, Amu kept her smile in place. Not being able to help but wonder, Amu suspected that the man had been hit on for most of the day. Obviously not all women could control themselves like Amu could around her boss. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

The nurse frowned a bit at the dismissal, but quickly fixed her smile before leaving the two alone in the hospital room once more.

Frowning openly at the door now, Amu scoffed a bit before mumbling under her breath. "Ikuto-sama is so kwaii!"

"What was that?"

Startled, Amu shook her head. "Nothing. So what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Waiting for you to wake up."

The answer was so blunt and yet it made Amu's heart skip a beat. Something the heart monitor shamelessly announced to the room. "The whole time?"

"Yes."

Damn monitor needed to keep what her heart was doing a secret. Stupid machine.

"Are you okay?"

Amu nodded, not daring to look at the other as she took a couple of deep breaths and got her heart rate back under control. "Fine. I'm fine."

Shrugging, Ikuto forced his smirk to stay off his face. "If you say so."

Amu wanted to point out that she had said so. She also wanted to ask if Ikuto had managed to snag any numbers from any of the nurses or if any had attempted to rape him, but she kept those questions to herself. "Have you heard anything about my apartment?"

Shaking his head, Ikuto couldn't say that he had. The message on the note wasn't really something he'd read carefully at the time he'd seen it considering his mind realized Amu was in danger and everything else just wasn't important. "I don't know anything about it, sorry. I could make some calls for you in the morning if you would like."

Considering Amu needed to know-it was her house after all-she agreed to Ikuto finding out for her at a more decent hour. "That would be nice. I need to know what the extent of the damage is and if I have to find somewhere else to live for a while."

Scoffing, Ikuto threw his arms over his chest and crossed them there. "You'll obviously be staying with me."

"Wh-what?"

"You work for me, Amu. It just makes sense. My house is plenty big enough for the both of us. You'll be staying there and that's final."

"B-but."

"Nope, it has already been decided."

"By who!?"

"Me."

Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to get her boss to change his mind about this, Amu resigned herself to the torture that would be living with this beyond beautiful man. "Ugh, fine. Do you at least know how long I have to stay in the hospital?"

Not being able to help but feel smug about the fact that Amu had given in and was going to be living with him for a while, Ikuto settled into a more comfortable position in his chair. "You can leave whenever you like. I have the money and power to set up a hospital in my home if that's what you want. Don't worry about work, recovering is what is important."

Having momentarily forgotten that Ikuto was actually extremely rich, Amu felt blood rush to her cheeks. The man was willing to do anything to make her more comfortable. Really not wanting to read the situation wrong, Amu attempted to gather any courage she had within her. "Ikuto, why did you kiss me?"

Not really expecting that question, Ikuto felt some of his good mood slip away. This was a conversation that he would have rather had in a more private location and not at a hospital where the nurses were salivating over him. "Honestly? Because I like you."

Amu felt her face burn at the confession. It wasn't love. Ikuto didn't say that he loved her, but liking her enough to kiss her was something major. Something that she sort of felt in return. Sure, the sexual attraction was most definitely there, but that didn't mean that she had feelings for him romantically. Though Amu could really see them building. "Wh-what?"

Sighing, Ikuto ran a hand through his hair before he took Amu's hand in his. "Look, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, but if you want to give a relationship with me a shot, than I'm willing to try as well. I mean, I'm not very good at this sort of thing. My history with women isn't exactly pretty, but you're different, Amu, and I like that about you very much."

All of her efforts of keeping her libido in check were paying off. Ikuto wanted to try to have some sort of relationship with her. "How about, we wait until I can actually move and then we figure this out? Whatever this is."

Having no choice to agree, Ikuto nodded his head. "Sure, Amu. We'll wait until you get better and then we'll figure this out."

.

Morg: Well, I couldn't just have him jump her bones in the hospital.

Ikuto: Yes you could have.

Amu: I'm glad you didn't.

Morg: Don't you guys worry though! They may be working things out in the real world, but that doesn't mean that Amu is done with her story and things are definitely going to stay spicy for them!

Ikuto: I don't want to know.

Amu: I don't want her to write it.

Morg: I doubt my readers would agree!


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: Heyo! So it's Thursday.

Ikuto: So?

Amu: She's doing that Loving Thursday thing.

Morg: You bet I am!

Ikuto: Lame.

Amu: Agreed.

Morg: If I owned you…!

Ikuto: What?

Amu: You still wouldn't do anything.

Morg: I wouldn't, no. But the two of you… *.*

Ikuto: Hurry up and get ownership!

Amu: Not going to happen.

**~Writing Love~**

Opting to stay in the hospital for a few days despite Ikuto's assurance that he could set up the same type of room for her at his house, Amu quickly began to realize how boring it was to be stuck in a bed. Sure, she got to get up and walk around now and then, but not as much as the usually active pinkette would like.

Just as she let out her forty seventh sigh of the day the door slid open. Amu was rather unsurprised to see Ikuto walk through the door. Her boss visited her frequently. Amu still didn't know what to think about that.

"Hey Amu, how are you feeling today?"

Another sigh. "Bored."

"Really? Then it's a good thing I brought you a present."

Perking up only slightly, Amu let the expression on her face ask her question.

Chuckling a little, Ikuto pulled the bag out from behind him. The workers finally okayed for him to enter into Amu's apartment. He couldn't stay there for long periods of time and had to wear an oxygen mask, but he was allowed in and managed to get a few things for the girl that would be moving in with him. The clothes that he'd grabbed for her were currently being completely cleaned. However, the item he'd brought to the hospital for her could not be cleaned that way. In fact, it didn't need to be cleaned at all. Just aired out a little, which was why he hadn't brought it to her earlier. "I was allowed to get some things for you out of your apartment and thought you might like something to do while you refused to leave."

Pouting, Amu couldn't help hold out her hands despite Ikuto's snarky comment. "I'm not refusing to leave! I'm here because of the leak and I appreciate your offer to move me to your house, but I'd rather just use the hospital and go home when I don't need all these machines."

"Never mind that, I was just teasing. Here."

Taking the bag from Ikuto, Amu raised an eyebrow as she unzipped it. Inside she could see several notebooks and her laptop. Instantly, blood rushed to her face. "You brought my laptop!?"

"Uh, yes?"

Narrowing her eyes while hugging the bag to her chest, Amu couldn't help but worry. "Did you look at it?"

"What?"

"My laptop. Did you start it up and look at it?"

Finally catching on to why Amu would be acting this way, Ikuto maintained his confused expression. "Uh, no? Why would I? It is your laptop."

Feeling a bit stupid for doubting him, Amu let out a sigh that had more relief in it than she would have liked. "Thanks for bringing it to me."

"You're welcome. Have the nurses told you when you can leave yet?"

Shifting in her seat, Amu pulled out her laptop from the bag that Ikuto had brought it in. She wasn't certain if the man knew or he'd just grabbed her notebooks because they'd been with her laptop, but they contained information for the stories she was currently writing. "I should be unhooked tomorrow."

Happy to hear that, Ikuto smiled. "I'll make certain to get your room ready for you then. Is the same one okay?"

Amu's mind instantly flashed back to the night of the dinner party and how Ikuto had kissed her. "Y-yeah. That should be fine."

Taking a seat in his usual chair, Ikuto settled in to spend some time with Amu. Really, he wanted to see her write. She hadn't posted a chapter for their story since before the party and he was really in the mood to read one. A man could only reread and jerk off to the older chapters so many times. "Don't mind me, go ahead and write or whatever it is that you do. Just figured I could keep you company for a while. I finished everything at the office for the day."

Not really wanting to write about her and Ikuto doing naughty things while said man watched her from only a few feet away, Amu tried to find a way to politely say that she didn't want to use her laptop at the moment. However, Ikuto had gone through a lot of trouble to get the portable computer for her and Amu didn't want to be rude by not using it. Reluctantly, she lifted the lid and hit the power button so the machine could start up.

Unsure about what she wanted to write, Amu tried to keep her mind out of the gutter as she stared at the blank document page before her. Slowly, her eyes shifted away from the screen as she let her mind wander.

Ikuto looked actually rather happy to be sitting in the uncomfortable chair in her room as he looked through the book he'd brought along. Amu couldn't tell if it was for his personal enjoyment or something from work, but the man seemed engrossed in it. Feeling jealous of said book, Amu's eyes focused on Ikuto's hands as they caressed the cover of his book. God, how she wished those hands would caress her skin that way. Carefully but firmly. She'd let him do whatever he wanted. Amu had no trouble admitting she'd be putty in his hands.

_Dropping the book from his hands, Ikuto looked up at the girl watching him from the hospital bed. "What is it?"_

_ Pushing out her plump bottom lip, Amu couldn't help but pout. "I might be sick, but I'm not dead. You haven't touched me since that night."_

_ Smirking, Ikuto leaned forward in his chair in a suggestive manner. "What sort of touching did you want me to do?"_

_ "Ikuto, don't tease."_

_ Laughing at the way his lover was whining for him, Ikuto moved forward towards the foot of the bed. Slowly, the man began to crawl his way over the pinkette. "Teasing you is my favorite thing to do."_

_ Amu could feel her heart begin to race as Ikuto's face grew closer and closer to her own. The possibility of them being caught like this by a nurse or doctor was rather high, but that only made her heart speed up more. Amu wanted this. She wanted his lips pressed against hers. If someone walked in on them, they could walk right back out._

_ Gently at first, soft lips met her own. Sighing into the kiss, Amu lifted her IV filled hand to tangle her fingers into thick, blue hair. When her lover's tongue swiped against her bottom lip, Amu had no trouble opening her mouth and letting the intruding muscle play with her own._

_ Ikuto couldn't help but push himself closer to the other girl. He could hear her heart rate speeding up and knew that too soon other people would come in and make certain that she was doing all right. Stupid machine was cock blocking him. "Amu."_

_ Not wanting the kisses to end, Amu pulled Ikuto back down to her lips._

_ Trying again, Ikuto pulled back. "Amu."_

_ "Hmmm."_

_ "We can't. The heart machine."_

_ "I'll keep my rate down."_

_ "You sure?"_

_ "I'll try."_

_ Nodding, Ikuto moved his hand to slip underneath the gown that Amu was forced to wear while in the hospital. His fingers slid along her pale skin as they made their way to the spot they really wanted to touch. The spot he knew that she wanted him to touch._

_ Moaning into the kiss-_

"-ear me? Amu?"

Snapping back to reality, Amu blinked a few times before looking up from Ikuto's hands to his face. "What?"

"I said, it is kind of creepy that you write while staring at me. Is something the matter?"

Blood rushed into her cheeks so quickly that Amu was certain her face was going to explode. "S-sorry. I got lost in my train of thoughts."

Ikuto decided to overlook the blush and nodded. "I don't mind, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, your heart rate sped up again."

Registering the fact that the beeping sound emitted from the machine beside her was starting to slow down again, Amu took a few more deep breaths to keep it going in the right direction. "Just got caught up in what I was thinking, I guess."

The shrug that the girl gave him was supposed to make her comment seem sort of offhand, but Ikuto knew better. "Okay then."

Returning her gaze to her screen, Amu expected to find a blank document page still glaring up at her. Instead she was met with the familiar words of the scene that had been playing out within her mind. Hiding her shock, Amu read through the beginnings of a steamy scene once more before shaking her head. This wouldn't do. Ikuto could ask her what she was doing and she wouldn't be able to give him a proper answer. Not to mention, the risk of her falling asleep and him finding the story was too great.

Backspace, backspace, bbbbbbaaaacccckkkkssssppppaa aaccccceeeeeee.

With a newly blanked document once again awaiting her genius brain to fill it, Amu sat with her fingers on her keyboard as she swore off writing about Ikuto or anything related to him. She was going to keep this clean and fun so if the man wanted to read it then she wouldn't be too embarrassed to let him.

With her new goal in mind, Amu let her gaze begin to wander again as she attempted to find a new topic. 

The lamp was nice. Sort of boring and bland but nice all the same. 

Was that a bird that just flew by her window? Amu missed being outside. She could write about a bird. 

Writing stories about birds was stupid anyhow. Amu liked writing about people. 

Giving in, Amu couldn't help but sigh in frustration as her gaze once again landed on Ikuto. The man was just too beautiful for her to ignore. If the machines weren't holding her back, Amu would have no trouble asking for round two of that kiss. Maybe.

Resigning herself to being a pervert, Amu once again settled in and let her eyes rape her boss as she tried to come up with a good scene for the next chapter of her story. She'd been neglecting her readers lately and the pinkette truly did feel bad for doing that. The party had kept her busy though, and Amu really hadn't had the time. Not to mention, getting sick like she had was never a good thing.

Fisting her hands before letting her slim fingers stretch over the keys to find their rightful places, Amu hoped that Ikuto wouldn't notice her staring yet again. Although this time she wasn't looking at his hands.

.

Morg: Maybe I left it there because I am spiteful.

Ikuto: Why do you say that? I mean, I don't disagree, but why?

Amu: She's just sad because she spent the day alone and it is Valentine's Day in America.

Morg: Let's just rub salt into my open wound?

Ikuto: That sucks. Good thing I've got my little lover right here.

Amu: You better not be referring to me.

Morg: Rub it in there all nice and deep like. Anyways! Since I don't have a lover in my life, I would appreciate love from all of my readers! LOVE ME! I hope you enjoyed my use of spaces while Amu was looking for inspiration!


	17. Chapter 17

Morg: Heyo! So my plan to update this story on Tuesdays backfired.

Ikuto: Your plans to update more always seem to fail.

Amu: Don't worry about it too much.

Morg: Yeah, I'm just going to have to stick with updating when I can. Life is so demanding.

Ikuto: Go ahead, blame life.

Amu: Is life the reason you don't own us?

Morg: Life is exactly the reason I don't own you. Life didn't give me the monies or the brain power to come up with you.

Ikuto: What a sad life you lead.

Amu: I second that statement.

Morg: I'll just go cry alone.

Ikuto: You do that.

Amu: Laters.

**~Writing Love~**

Amu actually left the hospital fast than she thought she would. I may or may not have had something to do with her hot boss coming to take her and charming all the nurses and doctors, even if some of them weren't female. A few smiles here, a lick of the lips there and presto! Amu was ready to be released. Of course, she wasn't angry with Ikuto for flirting. Not at all. She had no right, right? They'd only shared a kiss. It wasn't like they confessed. Amu didn't even know if she wanted to confess.

Obviously she had feelings for the man. Being that she stalked him on the internet and found a site dedicated to facts about him meant that she liked him. Clearly, she only wanted to know more about him and was too shy to ask. Ikuto would never have to know.

Amu maybe, kind of, sort of gave them man driving her to his house, which she was informed she had to stay at while her apartment was fixed and the gas was aired out, the silent treatment. The pinkette couldn't help it. The man was still all flirty and smiles and she wasn't going to be one of the bimbos that fell for that act. Amu wouldn't do it! She wouldn't be like the others. Even if it killed her on the inside.

Ikuto was so excited, and not even Amu's damper mood could bring him down. The girl he fancied was going to be living with him. Scenes of Amu walking around in pajamas, lounging on his furniture, eating breakfast and supper with him flashed through his head. He couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu, but he was determined to push the past behind him and live in the present and look forward to the future. Amu was going to be living with him now. There would be no sneaking away in the middle of the night to return home without Ikuto knowing. There wasn't anywhere for her to go. Ikuto felt a bit evil as he smirked at that thought.

Pulling up in front of his large house, the CEO basically sprinted around his car to open Amu's door for her and help her out. His secretary was still a bit wobbly on her feet, and Ikuto was there to make certain she didn't over work herself and that she got plenty of rest. "I had your room cleaned for you and some of your clothes saved from your apartment and cleaned. They're all moved in upstairs. For this afternoon though, do you want to rest in the living room and watch some television?"

Leaning against the side of the front door for support as Ikuto opened it for her, Amu focused on what she was doing so she wouldn't fall flat on her face in front of her incredibly hot boss. "Are you going back to work?"

Smirking, Ikuto helped the girl inside with an arm supporting around her waist. "Not today. I finished up everything before I came to get you from the hospital. Today is about making you feel at home. Don't forget, I have a spare oxygen mask and tank so if your lungs are feeling a little weak, we can just hook you right up."

Yes, because that was what Amu wanted. Definitely to look like a loser who couldn't breathe right. Thanks but no thanks. "I think I'll be all right now. Thanks."

Grinning, Ikuto helped Amu over to the couch before settling her down. "So what movie do you want to watch? Unless you'd rather watch a show on TV. Whatever you want!"

Something was definitely up with this man. He was acting odd. Not that Amu was an expert on how Ikuto acted, but something just felt off. "Are you okay?"

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at that question. "Asks the girl that just got out of the hospital. I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting funny. If my being here isn't going to work then I'll find somewhere else."

Frowning a bit, Ikuto shook his head. He didn't want Amu to leave, and he was rather certain she had nowhere else to go. "I've never had someone living with me before. I guess I'm just excited. And you're here, too, so it isn't just me and Yoru, which adds to the excitement."

Deadpanning, Amu stared at her boss. "Did you just second me to my cat?"

"He's a lovely cat!"

Mumbling curses under her breath about her damn feline, Amu crossed her arms and looked away from the man she was considering confessing to. Wait… no. She wasn't going to confess. No matter how hot he was, she wasn't confessing. Unless he confessed first. Then she might possibly, just maybe, return his feelings. Maybe. "My own cat couldn't come greet me."

Lifting an eyebrow, Ikuto leaned back to look at the grimace on Amu's lovely face. "You want to see him? Okay then. Yoru!"

Not two seconds later, the fluffy cat streaked into the room. "What!? You traitor! You can come when Ikuto calls, but I get ignored! Fine! Stay here with him forever if that's how you feel!"

Laughing because he wasn't sure what else to do, Ikuto scooped up his new friend before facing his secretary once more. "Amu, he's just a cat. He loves the person that feeds him so I'm certain he loves you, too. I'm sure he missed you."

Amu wasn't so sure. Mostly because Yoru refused to acknowledge her presence, even her cat loved Ikuto. "Let's just watch a movie. Anything that doesn't have anything to do with hospitals or cats, please!"

Chuckling, Ikuto did just that.

Halfway through said movie, Amu realized she had yet to post her new chapter. The hospital had some stupid rule about healing coming first and Facebook coming second. Stupid hospital. All Amu had wanted to do was upload her new chapter and wait for the reviews to flood in so she could feel good about something in her life. She had almost died after all. "Hey, can you grab my laptop? I need to check something real quick."

"You don't like the movie?"

Glancing back at the TV screen, Amu sort of regretted not waiting until the flick was over to ask. Stupid Ikuto taking everything the wrong way. "Ah no, it's a good movie. I just remembered that I need to look at something and wanted to do it before I forgot. It can wait."

Beating himself up on the inside, Ikuto realized too late that Amu probably wanted to update her chapter. He knew that she wrote one because she'd been typing in her hospital room the day before and he hadn't brought work for her to do. Stupid brain not being fast enough. "I'm only teasing. I can get it for you now."

Giving a quiet thanks once Ikuto handed her laptop to her, Amu sighed as she got comfortable on the couch in a position that wouldn't allow for Ikuto to see her screen. She'd come too far to be careless now and get kicked out on her first day staying at his house. Everything would have been great if it wasn't for Yoru's sudden need to be with her.

The cat jumped up onto the couch, rubbed up on Ikuto a few times earning some petting, before meandering over to Amu. Yoru decided that the best possible place for him to be at the moment was sitting on her chest. Laying one paw over the other, the little fluff ball purred as he stared up at her with innocent eyes.

Amu would have been excited and pleased and enthralled if she hadn't just been released from the hospital. For lung related injuries. Breathing was hard enough on its own. Now she had the added weight of her cat, who actually put on a bit of weight while staying with Ikuto. Amu barely had time to enjoy the fact that she was receiving attention from her cat before the coughs started.

They weren't light coughs either. These were toes deep, resounding coughs that made everyone think that a lung was going to come shooting out of the cougher's mouth at any second. The coughing not only made it more difficult to breathe and scared away Yoru, but scared the life out of an unsuspecting Ikuto.

Her boss practically bolted from his seat telling her not to worry and to relax and breathe while he went to drag out the state of the art oxygen system that he bought just for her. Amu was mortified. Then again, the mask did help to calm down her lungs and allowed her to breathe normally again.

Sitting there with Ikuto rubbing her back in soothing circles while she took deep breaths of fresh oxygen was sort of nice. Maybe she'd cough more often.

The pain in Amu's chest reminded her that it wasn't worth it.

"You feeling better now?"

Nodding without letting go of the mask she held to her face-Amu didn't like using the straps since they left marks on her cheeks-Amu took several more deep breaths before pulling the plastic away from her nose to speak. "I guess this shows that love only brings me suffering."

"Because your cat sat on your chest?"

Blushing slightly because she'd also been referring to the kiss that she shared with her boss, Amu tried to salvage the situation. "Yep. That's exactly what I meant."

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders before returning to the movie that they'd been watching. So much happened that he wasn't really interested in the flick any more, but with Darth Vader trying to calm down beside him, Ikuto tried to give the pinkette time to get back under control… and update her freaking chapter.

Weaning herself off the vent slowly so that her lungs wouldn't freak out with the sudden loss of support, Amu began to take every other breath without the vent's help. Every other turned into every two and so on until she kept the mask in her lap just in case. With that settled back down and her body even more tired from the extra excitement tossed into her day, Amu tried to remember what she'd been doing before the attack. They were watching a movie… a boring movie…She asked for her laptop… oh shit!

Scrambling, Amu snatched her laptop off the floor where she'd placed it once she suddenly couldn't breathe. She'd wanted to get the personal computer off her lap and out of harm's way. That being the case, she hadn't thought about how she'd set it down and the screen had definitely been pointing towards Ikuto. If he'd glanced down at all in the last fifteen minutes or so then he'd seen her homepage for her fics.

Stealing side glances while taking breaths from her mask every now and then to remain calm, Amu tried to judge whether or not Ikuto had seen. If he had, the man was good at hiding it. Maybe he was waiting for the perfect time to let her know that he knew. 'Oh Amu, awesome job on those reports. By the way, that fanfic crap you post. Not cool.'

Naw, that wasn't realistic. Ikuto would never praise her before telling her off. He'd just get straight to the 'you're fired' part before going on his sexy way. Damn hot boss.

His actions at the moment, however, pointed towards the side of the spectrum that read 'he didn't see a damn thing'. Amu mentally rejoiced before taking a deep breath of oxygen and continuing on with posting her newest chapter. The fake Amu was dropping off some paperwork to her sexy boss late in the afternoon and was asked to stay for dinner. Fake Amu, however, didn't know that she was what her sexy boss was going to eat.

The pinkette was rather proud of her chapter and couldn't wait to see what her readers thought of it. With that being said, she wasted no time in posting it and shutting her laptop down. There was no way that she was going to risk letting Ikuto see her screen again on the off chance that something shameful would be there when he looked. Better safe than sorry.

Finished for the day, Amu dropped back against the couch after shoving her laptop away. She continued to breathe through the mask now and again while the movie played out. From start to finish, she had no idea what it was about, and she was rather thankful when it was over and Ikuto offered to help her up to her room so she could nap before supper.

Amu just happily accepted the help before crashing into her pillows on her huge new bed for a short nap. The girl had no idea that her boss was hoping for some alone time with his own laptop before they ate.

.

Morg: So I hope you guys know what the next chapter is going to be. I really wanted this one to be fluffy and fun and just lovely before getting back into smexy time.

Ikuto: It better be that freaking chapter!

Amu: Ummm… Eating dinner?

Morg: Right… I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Ikuto: I don't want to. Write it now.

Amu: No thanks! Take your time.

Morg: Hopefully it won't take me forever to update this one again! Thanks for being so patient everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

Morg: Heyo! When I say I'll be updating more, I mean everything. Not one particular story.

Ikuto: Why do I feel like I've heard this before?

Amu: You have. She says it all the freaking time.

Morg: But it is true! I'm trying to update at least one story every week, but some of you readers are greedy!

Ikuto: It's your fault for spoiling them so much.

Amu: You could just delete some of your stories.

Morg: I'm not deleting anything.

Ikuto: Good.

Amu: It was worth a shot.

Morg: Why does it matter to you, anyhow? I don't own anything.

Ikuto: Because sometimes your stories should have more… fruit in them.

Amu: Sometimes they should have less of that.

Morg: I'm not changing anything.

**~Writing Love~**

With his secretary tucked safely in her bed sound asleep-Ikuto checked to make certain she was sleeping-the boss snuck away to his own bedroom where his laptop sat waiting for him. Ikuto had kept an eye on the girl while the movie played. She'd been writing, much to his delight, and had posted before he took her up to bed. Now the CEO just couldn't wait to see what the new chapter held. He probably wasn't the only one, but Ikuto knew that it was going to be something good considering everything she'd been through lately and how often Amu seemed to focus what she was writing around what was actually happening.

Typing quickly, he logged onto his account so that if he wanted, and he probably would, he could leave Amu a review. She definitely deserved one with the fantastic way she wrote. Without stopping for anything else, Ikuto clicked on the new chapter and started to read.

_**Office Romance**_

"_Is there anything else, Tsukiyomi-sama?"_

_Buckling up his pants, the boss of the company that ran with just two people in the office smirked. "Take these with you and review them. They're for a meeting tomorrow. Bring them to my house tonight when you're done."_

_ Bowing her head to show that she understood, the ever responsible secretary did as her boss instructed and readied the files to be taken with her. Just as he asked, when she left the office after hours, she went home and reviewed the files before once again getting into her car to drop the files off at her boss's house. _

_Hoping she had the right address, the secretary gazed up in wonder at the giant house that her boss lived in. The place was huge, from its manicured lawns to gleaming windows. Never before had the girl felt so intimidated._

"_Ah, so you made it."_

_ Swallowing hard, the secretary couldn't help but notice how casual her boss was dressed in his home. Not as casual as she'd been for that Friday at work, but his sweat pants and tank top showed off the right amount of muscles and skin. The girl couldn't help but hope that the visit would lead to more than just dropping off some files. "You have a nice home, sir."_

"_And when I'm in it, I don't want you addressing me that way."_

_Bowing her head to show that she understood, the girl moved up the steps towards where the man was waiting for her. "Here are the files you asked for…"_

_Smirking, her boss nodded towards the door behind him. "Care to come in for a drink?"_

_Returning a shy smile to his smirk, the secretary nodded. "If you don't mind."_

_Ten minutes later found the girl stripped to her bra, panties lost long ago, and bent over the kitchen table. Her boss was relentless with his pace as he moved in and out of her wet hole. The tip of his member seemed to hit all the right spots inside of her as she moaned out his name over and over again._

_Taking a hold of her pony tail, the CEO of the company the girl he was currently fucking, pulled. The girl had no choice but to allow her head to move backwards with the hold, which made the man slamming in and out of her move at a faster pace. He loved dominating her this way, and he enjoyed how easily she succumbed to his wants. The girl was definitely a loyal employee. By now, no doubt, she'd figured out that the files he'd sent her home to read weren't important enough for any meeting, and that he'd just wanted an excuse to make her come to his house. _

_Unable to hold back her pleasure any longer, the secretary released. The slick sounds of her boss fucking her grew wetter and wetter as the girl experienced her first orgasm of the night. By the way the man behind her groaned and continued to thrust in and out of her clenching hole, she knew it wouldn't be her last._

"_Why don't we take this upstairs? I've got other files for us to go over."_

_Unable to give a proper response, the girl only whimpered as her boss pulled out and turned her around. Expecting to walk, the girl was shocked when he pulled her closer by the back of her legs and lifted her up around his waist. Locking her legs, the secretary couldn't help but moan as his already slick member reentered her overly sensitive heat._

"_I thought you'd like that. Let's go."_

_Never before had she experienced something like this. Every step he took drove his erection deeper and deeper within the panting girl. The best she could do was hold onto his neck and shoulders and try not to cry out too loudly in his ear._

_Smirking as he carried the rather light girl up the stairs, making sure to lift and drop her with each step, the CEO kicked open the first bedroom they came to and dropped his load on the bed. Just seeing the girl laying there in her bra, chest heaving and legs spread from how he'd dropped her, made him lick his lips before pulling her back towards the edge of the bed. Sliding into her already familiar and still tight heat, he once again set a pace that he knew would make them both see stars._

_ The bed was much more comfortable than the table, and she had something to hold onto, but the pleasure was just as much as before. Then again, the man knew how to touch her, how to fuck her to make his secretary feel what she was supposed to. There wouldn't be any other men that could do what he did to her. Not that she was looking for any._

_Moaning out his name while twisting her fingers into his nicely made sheets, the secretary knew that her peak was coming once again. That edge was just beyond her, and she could already feel herself swaying. A few more thrusts would put her there, and she wanted it._

_Catching on that his current lover was once again reaching an orgasm, her boss picked up his pace so that he'd have the pleasure of letting her slick, hot walls milk him for everything he had._

_Pace becoming sporadic and hard to control, he knew that he was just as close as she was._

_The kiss she suddenly found herself in was deep and completely unexpected, though she didn't mind one bit as his tongue seemed to fuck her just as deep as his member did. Everything was so hot and overwhelming that the secretary didn't have a chance to resist the urge to let go. Her orgasm came with a cry of his name and her nails digging into his back. Luckily, he followed right after this time, as hot liquids filled her until they overflowed._

_Pulling back, her boss looked down to see his come slowly leaking out of her abused hole. "That's hot. You might not be leaving for a while."_

_Still slightly out of breath, the girl panted as she tried to get out her reply. "Is there anything else, Tsukiyomi-sama?"_

_God, did he love hearing her ask that._

Ikuto somewhat wondered if Amu knew that he actually read the story and was immensely turned on whenever he read her asking that question. She could, possibly know, however, Ikuto didn't think that Amu would be willing, or confident enough, to move in with him if she actually knew. That meant he had to try harder to convince her to confess through his review name, considering he was definitely leaving her a review for this chapter. If his nosebleed meant anything then he was more than pleased with what the girl had wrote during their movie.

Typing away at his computer, Ikuto couldn't help but wonder if he needed to send a new threat to his sister and her husband. The two weren't exactly the smartest people he knew, despite his relation to one of them, and he couldn't risk anything getting back to Amu before he was ready. The girl really didn't have to stay with him like he told her she did. If Amu wanted to leave, she could. Ikuto just didn't want her to.

Not necessarily because he wanted to bang her for real, though she was extremely good looking, but because of what had happened earlier when she needed him to help her get the oxygen machine going to help her lungs out for a while. The girl had almost died, and Ikuto wasn't about to let her out of his sight until he was certain that she could handle herself. Then again, he was sort of hoping that by the time Amu was completely healed, she wouldn't want to leave. Ikuto would have liked to use the excuse of enjoying Yoru's company-the little cat was quite lovable and what Ikuto had always wanted-but the owner of said cat was more what Ikuto was after. Having Amu in his home, not just for some party or because he was sexually attracted to her, was something he wanted because he felt less lonely knowing that there was someone else around. He had someone to eat breakfast with, to come home and eat dinner with, greet when he returned and say goodbye to when he left. Then again, they worked together so they would probably be riding together to and from work so the whole greet and goodbye thing probably wouldn't be happening much.

Still, Ikuto was going to enjoy the company that he received from the pinkette for as long as he possibly could. Besides, by the time Amu healed, who knew, maybe they would be actual lovers. One of them could work up the confidence to confess to the other about reading or writing the story and ask to see if that sort of relationship could be possible. Until then, however, Ikuto was content with jerking off quietly in his bathroom, in order to not be caught, and then washing his hands rather well before heading back to his kitchen to see what could be made for supper. He had to actually pay attention since he wouldn't be eating alone any longer.

.

Morg: Oh Ikuto and his domestic thoughts again.

Ikuto: You have to admit, I do a good job of keeping them perverted.

Amu: It's disgusting.

Morg: You like it, don't lie.

Ikuto: That's why I do it. Just for my Amu-koi.

Amu: You both make me sick. I hope no one reviews this chapter.

Morg: Harsh!

Ikuto: She's just playing hard to get.

Amu: Ugh, why do I put up with you?

Morg: Who knows?


	19. Chapter 19

Morg: Heyo! Were some of you expecting this?

Ikuto: No.

Amu: Don't care.

Morg: I was talking to my readers. -.-

Ikuto: Still a no.

Amu: Still don't care.

Morg: Someday I shall own you and make you do what I want!

Ikuto: Good luck.

Amu: So not happening.

**~Writing Love~**

Two things surprised Amu as she woke up. The first was her cat sitting right beside her and purring as he slept. Yoru never did that. The second was the smell of something delicious hanging in the air. After a few seconds, and blinking around the room sleepily, Amu remembered that she was living with her hotter than fuck boss and currently napping in his spare bedroom.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to pee and to make certain that she didn't have a horrendous case of bed hair, Amu ventured back downstairs to see what her boss was up to. Having used the oxygen machine earlier and then taken a nap had the pinkette feeling rather well at the moment. That could change considering the man she was currently staying with had the ability to make her heart stop. It was quite painful.

The sight of Ikuto working at the stove in the kitchen definitely did something to Amu's body. Her heart might have started to beat a little faster and her breath definitely hitched at the sight of that man cooking, but that wasn't the worst of it. Amu didn't even want to think about what else was going on… _down there._ Not with Ikuto right in front of her. She wouldn't be entirely surprised if her boss could read her mind.

Turning just slightly, Ikuto caught sight of a tired girl standing in his doorway. "How was your nap?"

Snapping away from her thoughts, Amu brought one arm up to stretch before slipping into the room and sliding into a chair at the table. "All right, I guess. I needed that."

Smirking, Ikuto went back to check over the contents in his pan before taking it off the heat and carrying it towards the table where he already had plates set out for the two of them. "You woke up right on time."

Blushing at that, Amu nodded her head before saying her thanks and digging into the meal that Ikuto served to her.

The silence that came with eating was something that Ikuto didn't want. It was already silent when he ate his meals because he was usually alone. Amu was there and he wasn't going to pass up this chance. "So Amu, how come you live alone?"

Grimacing at the question, Amu chewed the food in her mouth-choking was not hot and she did not want to display that sort of behavior in front of her good looking boss-before swallowing. "I uh, used to have a roommate. She got married and moved out though."

"Well good for her. Did you know her husband? Is he a nice guy?"

This was something Amu didn't particularly want to talk about. Not that she had anything against her old roommate or the man she married. They were a lovely couple and still happily married. It was just how they met that rubbed Amu the wrong way. "I guess you could say he was all right."

Actually intrigued, Ikuto pushed on for more information. At least he had a conversation going. "Why do you say that?"

The man just couldn't let it go. Fine. If he wanted to know then Amu was going to tell him. "Because he's my ex-boyfriend. Tadase and Lulu met when I brought him home to introduce him to my roommate. Apparently, they hit it off so well that he decided to break up with me and date her. Not exactly in that order."

Ikuto sat stunned. Partly because Amu didn't sound bitter about being cheated on, but mostly because someone would actually cheat on her. Was her ex blind? If he wasn't at the moment, Ikuto definitely felt like taking away the use of one of his eyes. "What!?"

Waving her hands in front of herself, Amu tried to change the subject quickly to something else. Talking about her horrible judgment and luck with men wasn't something she cared to converse about over dinner. "They had a nice wedding and are living in France now. That's where Lulu is from. They really do suit each other. I'm perfectly happy for them."

As much as he hated the fact that Amu had to go through that experience, Ikuto was grateful for it. If Amu had a boyfriend in her life, she wouldn't be there with him. "Still, sounds like a rough situation."

"Did you know you have a fan-site?" Smooth, Amu. Real smooth. Changing the subject was a good idea. Proving that you're a stalker, not so much. "I mean, uh, yeah."

For a moment, Ikuto didn't know what to think. His secretary looked completely embarrassed as she picked at her food with her chopsticks. The poor girl wouldn't even make eye contact with him. Finally, Ikuto just started to laugh. "How do you know that?"

Giggling a little, more out of awkwardness than anything, Amu rubbed the back of her head. "I've been to it. Had to know something about the man I was going to work for. I think I got more than I bargained for though."

Unable to stop his laughter, Ikuto couldn't help but think that he was right in assuming that living with Amu would be fun. Not only was she beautiful and had a body of a goddess, but she was funny, too. Personality and looks. Ikuto hadn't thought he'd ever find someone as amazing as himself until he met her. "Wait, is that why you knew that information about me the first day you met Kukai?"

Less embarrassed now that Ikuto wasn't making a big deal out of her little confession, Amu nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm actually surprised that you didn't ask me about that sooner. I mean, I knew things about you that you hadn't told me. Shouldn't that have thrown up some red flags?"

Shrugging, Ikuto didn't want to admit that he hadn't thought much into it because he didn't want to have to fire his cute secretary. They were having a good meal-now that Amu was actually eating again-and he didn't want to throw it back into that awkward mood. "I'm kind of used to people just knowing things about me. Is that bad?"

Laughing at her boss, Amu shook her head. "Not at all. It just means you're confident."

"Which is a polite way of saying that I'm cocky."

Thank the high heavens that she hadn't had any food in her mouth when he'd made that comment. The snort she let out was bad enough. Spitting food all over the table would have been too much. It also led the pink haired girl into another coughing fit that only ended once Ikuto raced to grab her oxygen machine and she had her mask strapped in place. "Thanks."

Ikuto felt like such an idiot. He wanted Amu to live with him so he could protect the girl and so far he'd almost killed her twice. "I'm sorry."

"You said it, not me."

He supposed that was her way of saying that she was fine and it was fine and everything was fine. At least her voice sounded stronger even though Ikuto knew it wasn't as fine as the pinkette wanted it to be. "What should we do this evening?"

"Don't you have files to go over or something?"

Shaking his head, Ikuto couldn't help but send the girl a grin. "Ah, but being your own boss has its perks. I can never be late with my work."

Amu couldn't argue with that so she just shrugged. "I don't really feel like watching some more TV. Do you have a deck of cards anywhere?"

The grin turned into a smirk as Ikuto pictured the two of them playing strip poker. "That I do. What do you want to play?"

"I've been told I can hold 'em."

The two looked at each other for a few minutes before Ikuto started laughing again. "Was that a Texas Hold 'em joke? Dear Lord, where do I get one of you?"

Giggling at the response and relieved that her boss didn't think she'd gone insane from when she'd practically been poisoned in her own home, Amu tried to act all smug. "I'm one of a kind, Ikuto. One of a kind."

This, this was what Ikuto wanted. Someone he could joke around with without feeling like he was being childish or a dork. Someone that would laugh at his jokes and then make ones that were twice as bad so they could laugh at them, too. Out of all the someones he could have, however, Ikuto only wanted Amu. "You think so?"

Not knowing where her confident attitude came from, especially with the extremely unappealing gas mask on her face, Amu continued to smirk at her boss. "Oh I know so."

"You're going to have to prove your skill. I don't just let people talk big. They got to walk the walk."

"What are we betting?"

Oh the possibilities. Ikuto was so very much tempted to make it something extremely dirty. Very tempted, but he didn't want to scare the girl off so he settled for some innocent skin ship. "Backrubs."

Thinking her options over, Amu held back her blush at the thought of either getting to rub her hands all over _that_ for having _those_ hands all over her. She really couldn't lose. "My back has been kind of stiff since I got out of the hospital."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Ikuto returned the smirk directed towards him. Even with that plastic thing on her face, Amu was beautiful. He learned, however, through a rather painful game of poker that his secretary wasn't someone to be trifled with. When the girl said she could play, she meant she could play. It wasn't even fair. Due to a certain someone's skill, the game ended rather quickly. It wasn't all bad as that left plenty of time for Ikuto to give Amu her rub down while they watched a random TV show. He quite enjoyed listening to Amu quietly giggle about whatever was going on. Ikuto wasn't paying attention to that. Not with so much Amu available for him to touch.

All too aware of those hands on her back, Amu pretended to be watching the TV. The girl wasn't even certain if the things she was laughing at were funny, though she hoped that Ikuto would just assume that she had had too much oxygen earlier and it was affecting her brain. She couldn't tell him that the only thing affecting her brain was his large and rather skilled hands. Those feelings she'd willed away earlier in the night when she'd walked into the kitchen to see him cooking were coming back. Amu didn't know how much more she could take.

With much regret, Ikuto called the backrub to a stop. Any longer and the girl in front of him might be concerned that he had ulterior motives. That and Ikuto didn't know how much longer he could keep his hands from wandering any lower. These were dangerous games they were playing, even if the other player wasn't quite aware. "There you go. My payment has been made. Ready for bed?"

Humming, Amu stretched out. Ikuto really had done a nice job. The secretary hadn't been lying earlier when she'd said that her back was hurting from her hospital bed. "I suppose."

Ikuto wasn't entirely surprised to see Amu yawning again. The girl was still getting healthy and would need plenty of sleep to get her body back to where it was before the gas leak incident. Taking her oxygen machine with them, Ikuto walked Amu up the stairs and towards her bedroom door. After placing the machine in her room, he turned to bid her goodnight only to pause in his movements and just stare.

Amu stood just a few steps from her boss with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She wanted to say how thankful she was for him and everything he was doing for her, but words failed. Instead, Amu moved closer, raised up onto her toes and placed a soft kiss against his cheek. "Goodnight, Ikuto."

A little bit stunned, Ikuto muttered the words back before leaving her room. Amu had kissed him. Maybe just on the cheek, but it had still been a kiss and it still counted. Ah yeah!

.

Morg: I had way too much fun writing this chapter.

Ikuto: There was a lot of humor.

Amu: Whatever. Blah, blah, blah.

Morg: You're so cute when you pretend not to care!

Ikuto: She's even cuter when she's saying no but I just keep making her body say ye-

Amu: You are a pervert and you will die a pervert!

Morg: Harsh.


	20. Chapter 20

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: I demand to be paid for waiting for this chapter.

Amu: You don't even know what's going to happen yet.

Morg: Hell, I don't either.

Ikuto: You took way too long to update this and I want to be compensated.

Amu: I have a feeling I know where this is going.

Morg: I don't own anything so I can't do much for you.

Ikuto: I want a lemon.

Amu: I knew it.

Morg: Oh. I see. Well…

Ikuto: Make it happen.

Amu: Just ignore him. He's an idiot.

Morg: I make no promises.

**~Writing Love~**

After getting over her initial embarrassment about having kissed Ikuto on his cheek, Amu lay in her bed thinking about her life in general. What had she done to wind up where she was? What major life choices had led her to working for Ikuto and falling in love with the one man she'd never confess to? Tadase leaving her for Lulu was definitely something major. While dating that man, she'd never thought further than working at the small company she worked at. There was no need. With Lulu splitting half the rent and Tadase to buy her things, Amu hadn't needed a better paying job. When they two took off, Amu was forced to look for something that could provide her with more. Hence, she applied to work for Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Not once had she regretted her decision to apply and accept the position. Not only did she get plenty of time to write her stories, but Ikuto had also given her inspiration for one of best works. Never could she regret working such an amazing job. Now she was living with the man of every girl's wet fantasies.

Releasing a sigh into the dark air of her room, Amu rolled over onto her back while staring up at her ceiling. She couldn't see it, of course, due to its height and the lack of light in the room. She still knew it was there.

Slipping one hand beneath her blankets, Amu scratched at a spot on her stomach before resting her hand there. Besides being cheated on and left for her best friend, Amu couldn't think of anything else that led her to Ikuto. The ad had been something that she'd found on accident one morning when Yoru had decided that her newspaper needed to be shred before she could even look at it. The pieces of the job description Ikuto had placed in the paper ended up stuck to the bottom of her foot when she'd walked into the kitchen to find the mess and her cat nowhere to be seen. Amu considered that to be the first bit of luck she'd had in a while. Of course, Yoru had also destroyed a few bills of hers so the luck wasn't really much.

Now, however, Amu couldn't help but feel that things were going too well in her life. Almost dying because of lung failure due to entering her apartment during a gas leak wasn't exactly what she'd label as 'going well', though it did land her staying at Ikuto's beautiful house. The bed she was currently in was definitely more comfortable than the one she had back at her apartment. Then again, she'd probably have to replace her mattress once she could go back.

Yoru definitely liked the change in location. Then again, her apartment was small and the cat had so much more room to play now that he was in a bigger house. His bond with said house's owner wasn't exactly a good thing. Eventually they'd have to go back to her apartment. Maybe she'd leave Yoru with Ikuto and use the cat as an excuse to come visit.

Amu wrinkled her nose as she thought of how pathetic that would seem to her boss. 'Yeah, I want to leave Yoru with you because he loves you and hates me. Don't worry! I'll come visit him all the time!' That definitely didn't sound like some clingy idiot. Nope.

Who was she kidding? Amu really didn't want to leave. Leaving meant less time with the love of her life and total hottie. It wasn't fair how much of an effect Ikuto had on her, and the female population in general. Just thinking about that perfect human being made her nether regions ache. Stupid Ikuto.

Sighing again, Amu rolled onto her side while clutching at her pillow. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip as she thought over her feelings for her boss. There wasn't anything she could actually do about them. Ikuto was off limits. It was a self-imposed rule, but still a rule that Amu intended to abide by. Coming onto Ikuto wouldn't make her any different from the other sluts that threw themselves at the man. Amu intended to be different.

Not coming onto Ikuto, however, didn't mean that Amu couldn't come onto herself. Rolling back onto her back, Amu parted her legs slightly as she ran her fingers down her stomach to rest them on top of the fabric of her pants. Usually her stories took care of any sexual frustration that Amu had swirling inside of her. Writing it seemed to lessen the tension within her body and she didn't feel inclined to help herself relax. The backrub that she'd received earlier messed everything up. The chapter she'd posted before was supposed to have taken care of her until she could write another one the following day. Stupid Ikuto and his magic like hands. Fucking bastard.

Amu was torn. She'd touched herself before, sure, but that was in the privacy of her apartment without the worry of anyone knowing anything was happening. That and it was rare for her to use this particular form of release.

The pinkette wasn't worried that Ikuto was going to suddenly walk into her room in the middle of the night. Her apprehension was mostly due to the fact that she was staying as a guest in the man's house. Was it rude to touch oneself while thinking about the owner of the house one was currently a guest in?

Figuring that Ikuto never needed to know-Amu could insist to wash her own sheets or something to make certain-Amu slipped her fingers beneath her pajamas. Hesitating for only a second, the rest of her hand followed, though the girl didn't actually touch anything just yet.

Thinking about Ikuto was definitely enough to turn her on, but it wasn't enough to get her off. She needed some sort of fantasy for that. The one that stuck out her mind lately was the same scene she'd written before about sucking cock in the file room at work. Granted, that was never going to happen, but a girl could dream.

Instead of picturing herself in the file room, however, Amu imagined that she had the courage to get out of her bed and sneak over to Ikuto's room. How hot would it be if she woke him up with a blow job? To hear him moaning before he was quite awake and could hold back any noises. Amu lowered her fingers to slowly rub against her clit as she imagined it.

Of course, she'd have him hard and panting by the time he actually woke up, which meant that he'd be too far gone in pleasure to push her away. No, Ikuto would bury his hands into her hair and try to force her to go faster and take more. Amu moaned at the thought of those harsh tugs.

Rubbing her fingers faster for more stimulation, Amu tweaked one of her nipples with her other hand as she thought about how Ikuto would buck up into her mouth. The tip of his cock would hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag and him to moan out at the sensation.

Using her other hand, Amu slipped a finger between her wet folds just to fondle herself more. Ikuto would no doubt dirty talk to her. Telling her to 'suck harder' and 'take more'. He'd tell her that it felt good and that he was getting close. Amu moaned again at the thought of licking the precum off the tip of Ikuto's cock. She could only imagine what it would taste like since she'd never touched a guy before. While dating with Tadase, Amu had never gone more than sharing a few kisses. Even those were far from steamy. No wonder she was ditched for her roommate.

Turning her thoughts back towards her boss and not her ex, Amu moved her fingers faster to keep her mind focused on her pleasure. She'd play with the tip of his cock with her tongue to tease him because he'd be so close to coming undone and she wouldn't want it to end so quickly. Amu would hold him back from his orgasm for a bit longer to listen to him beg for it before sucking him in and swallowing around his length until he filled her mouth with hot cum.

Squirming in her bed, Amu sunk her fingers further into herself only to pull them back out as she began to pant. The pinkette was careful not to overwork her lungs and kill the mood, but she was so close to finding her own release as she thought about how she'd milk Ikuto's cock for every last drop that she couldn't help but let out a few more needy moans.

With a last pump of her fingers, Amu came. Letting Ikuto's name slip from her lips as she did so was completely unintentional, but it wasn't like anyone was ever going to know.

XXX

Ikuto had no idea what he was doing, but he wasn't going to think about it at the moment. If Amu happened to catch him out of bed then it was easy for him to make up some excuse about not being able to sleep and just walking around to burn some energy. Walking past her door didn't mean he was intending to visit her. No way. That's definitely not why he paused outside the door that separated him from the girl of his dreams. Nope.

Holding his breath so that she wouldn't somehow hear him, Ikuto leaned closer to the wooden object to just listen. The chances of him actually hearing anything were slim but Ikuto couldn't help himself. He hadn't been able to sleep due to thoughts about the girl he was currently creeping on. The man thought about sneaking into the room just to look at Amu's sleeping face or a bit. That's definitely not weird. He was only trying to make certain that she wasn't having any difficulty breathing in her sleep.

Ikuto almost panicked when he heard a moan. Just before he could throw the door open to rush in and save the pinkette, he heard another one. The second one, however, registered to the CEO as being a noise that was made when one felt pleasure rather than pain. Ikuto froze as he stared at nothing in his shock. Amu was… Amu was…

Another moan made Ikuto almost make his own pleasurable noise in answer. Fuck. There was no way that Amu was doing what he thought she was. Granted, Ikuto had jerked off earlier that day to her chapter, but that didn't mean he was prepared to hear the sounds she made when she touched herself.

The tightening in his pants told him that he didn't mind listening. He couldn't just barge in though. All he'd do was embarrass her. Amu would probably scream for him to get out before she'd ever invite him to join. Ikuto was going to have to be content with just listening to her from outside the door because there was no fucking way he'd be able to walk away now.

That was, until he heard her moan his name.

Losing all control of his body, Ikuto flung the door open, startling the girl on the bed.

.

Morg: Did I make it up to you?

Ikuto: Almost.

Amu: Dear Lord.

Morg: I'm sure you'll be pleased with the next chapter.

Ikuto: Don't take as long to write it.

Amu: Please don't write it at all.

Morg: I'm going to try not to!


	21. Chapter 21

Morg: Heyo! It's that time of the year again.

Ikuto: Oh no.

Amu: What time?

Morg: It's my birthday! You know what that means!

Ikuto: Probably something dumb.

Amu: Dear heavens, protect us.

Morg: Updates for everything!

Ikuto: This could work.

Amu: You don't own anything!

Morg: Shut up! This is my one day a year to shine!

Ikuto: Shine on!

Amu: You are so lame.

**~Writing Love~**

Clutching the sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white, Amu stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. There was no way that Ikuto was actually in her room. The man had not just heard her… doing _that_. Especially since she'd said his name. This was a dream and she was going to wake up in the morning and laugh at herself.

Ikuto wasn't completely certain as to what he should be doing. He'd acted completely on whim when he'd opened the door. There was no plan. Nothing that he could think of that would be suave and smooth. So what if she'd said his name? She could still laugh in his face.

Slowly, Amu turned her head. It didn't matter that it was already so dark in the room. Didn't matter that she couldn't exactly force herself to take in what she could see, Amu's eyes met Ikuto's. This wasn't a dream like she wished it was. Her mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out.

Eyes staring into shocked ones, Ikuto barely noticed himself moving forwards. His mouth constricted. If he talked, he might ruin the moment. His voice might bring Amu back to her senses and then she could kick him out. Ikuto didn't dare make a sound.

Amu could feel her eyes getting wider with each step that Ikuto took towards her. Part of her wanted to ask what he was doing, but the majority of her brain didn't want him to stop. Her boss didn't look angry or upset at what he'd more than likely heard. She couldn't see anger on his face.

Placing his hands on either side of her head, Ikuto leaned down to stare at Amu for a moment more before placing his lips on hers. This kiss was so much deeper than their first. Neither of them were drunk, and the girl beneath him wasn't going to slip away during the night this time. He wasn't going to let her.

Responding to the kiss, Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck to pull him closer. She didn't mean to pull him down onto her, but she didn't regret it either. The movement only deepened their kiss. A kiss that Amu had been almost dying for. If her lungs could have handled the kiss lasting longer she wouldn't have broken it.

Despite Amu pulling away, Ikuto didn't stop. His lips trailed down the side of her neck to meet with all the skin he'd been dying to taste. The soft gasping noises that Amu made only spurred Ikuto on as he pushed the sheets that separated them out of the way. For a moment Ikuto thought Amu was going to stop him when her hands slid from their spot around his neck. Instead, she helped him remove his shirt before lifting up her torso so that he could remove hers.

The rest of their clothing disappeared during another long kiss. Unsure if this was going to be his only chance or not, Ikuto decided not to waste any of his time. His hands explored every part of Amu's body that he'd imagined about plus the spots he's been able to see but not touch.

Whimpering as Ikuto molded one of her breasts, Amu pushed herself up into his touch. If this was his way of rejecting her then she didn't want him to stop. Every touch felt amazing as they sent zings of electricity through her body. Despite just coming, Amu could feel the heat building in her stomach once more. Not that the feeling surprised her. The pinkette knew that Ikuto was more than capable of delivering pleasure with his hands.

Skimming his fingers along the inside of Amu's thigh, Ikuto felt the wetness from her earlier activities. To know that he was responsible for her first orgasm only made him want to be responsible for more that night.

Any thoughts that Amu had about being like any of the other women that threw themselves at Ikuto went out the window. There was no way that the man kissing her would be kissing her if he didn't have some feelings for her. Amu hoped so, at least. Then again, she felt so good at the moment that she wasn't going to stop the other to ask him.

Being that Amu was already slick and stretched, Ikuto didn't have to do much in preparation. That could be saved for another night when he wasn't acting on so much pent up sexual frustration. No, he'd take his time and explore her body right. Just not right now.

Slipping a hand down firm abs, Amu ran her finger tips along the tip of Ikuto's hard cock. The man was weeping. He wanted this just as much as she did. Bodies didn't lie. Amu couldn't hide the fact that she was even wetter because Ikuto's hands were touching her, nor did she want to.

Groaning at the feel of Amu holding him in her fucking perfect hands, Ikuto rested his head against her shoulder as he shuddered in her grip. If he wasn't careful he'd end the night a bit early. No one wanted that.

Pulling away, Ikuto shifted them so that Amu's legs were spread wide for him as he sat between her thighs. They shared eye contact for a brief second before she was pushing up onto her hands to connect their lips once more. Ikuto gently laid her back down as he slipped inside of her.

Amu arched her back as she gasped out. Her fingers had felt amazing, yes, but Ikuto's cock was much bigger than they were. The stretch was painful.

Soothing his lover the best he could, Ikuto dusted kisses all along Amu's face, neck and shoulders. Not stopping until he was fully seated within her tight heat, Ikuto kept his thrusts shallow. Once he could go no further, he stopped all of his movements. Amu was whimpering beneath him and needed a bit of a break.

Biting at her tongue and gripping the sheets around her head, Amu held back her cries as Ikuto filled her. They'd never talked about it, but she was a virgin. Though now she should say was.

Ikuto continued with his kisses until Amu's breathing somewhat calmed down. The man wasn't stupid. He knew that she was going to need a bit to adjust. That's why he kept his movements slow and easy until she was breathing out more moans than whimpers. For their first time together, he wanted everything to be slow and amazing. Nothing needed to be rushed. Not now. Not when he finally had her in his arms.

The pain was terrible at first. Not enough so that Amu was going to tell Ikuto to stop. As much as it hurt, she wanted to be with him in that way so much more. The pain could be ignored if she attempted to focus on his touches more. Not that it really helped that much. Amu still felt tingles of pain running up and down her spine with every move that Ikuto made. He gave her a break, but it was only so she could catch her breath. Then again, the more he moved, the better it became.

Keeping his thrusts slow and deep, Ikuto continued to make love to the girl he'd wanted for so long. Her body was better than anything he'd imagined. Then again, Amu was better than anything he'd ever imagined. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the girl for him. The fact that she wasn't shoving him off of her made him think that she might just like him too.

Everything began building after Ikuto's cock rubbed against her spot. Amu was hoping that he'd find it. She could hit it with her fingers so she knew how amazing it felt to be touched. Ikuto's cock only made the sensation a million times better. "There."

The breathy word was the first that he'd heard out of her since she'd moaned his name. Ikuto knew what she meant even if she didn't elaborate. Using all of his control, he attempted to give his lover exactly what she wanted. His orgasm was coming despite him not wanting it to appear just yet.

Amu switched her grip from the blankets to Ikuto's back. She didn't mean to dig her nails into his skin, but she couldn't help it with all the pleasure that he was giving her. Her thighs tightened around his waist as she urged him on.

Ikuto pulled Amu into another deep kiss as he tweaked her nipples to push her over the edge. She pulled away with a loud cry as her body convulsed around him. Thrusting through Amu's orgasm to prolong her pleasure, Ikuto nuzzled into the side of her neck while he found his own release. The man couldn't help the words that slipped from his lips. "I love you."

Freezing as her brain processed what Ikuto had said to her, Amu licked at her lips as she tried to figure out what to say. Did he mean it? "Really?"

Pulling away, Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle as he looked down into beautiful honey colored eyes. "Of course. Kind of hard not to when you're so amazing."

More than stunned, Amu continued to stare up at Ikuto. "Really?"

Feeling just a bit foolish, Ikuto lifted himself a bit further. Amu's thighs didn't let him go far. She still had them locked around his waist. "Is that the only thing you're going to say?"

Gasping, Amu pulled Ikuto down for a quick kiss before blushing. "No! I mean, I love you, too, but I didn't want to come across as one of those girls that just throw themselves at you. I mean, you're good looking, but I like your playful side more than anything. The fact that you're hot is just a bonus."

Stunned because he hadn't been expecting a confession along those lines, Ikuto pushed himself up again but didn't go far. "You love me, too?"

Shrugging a bit, Amu realized that she still had her legs wrapped around her boss, but decided to leave them there. "I mean, you're pretty amazing, right? Kind of hard not to."

Laughing because she'd used his words, Ikuto nuzzled back down into Amu's neck. "Good. Now you can't ever leave me. You're moving in for good."

Shocked but happy, Amu couldn't do anything but agree. "Okay."

Holding the girl he loved close, Ikuto slowly maneuvered them so that he was no longer inside of her. He wanted to hold her more than anything. The stimulation of his sensitive cock was too much with it inside her heat for him to be comfortable. There was more time for fun later. "Now we just have to talk about your stories."

Amu froze completely within Ikuto's hold. "What about them?"

Chuckling, Ikuto placed a kiss against the back of Amu's neck. "I like my part, but don't you think they could be a little more promiscuous? I mean, this is a big house."

He knew. He was reading them. He'd known probably the entire time. Amu couldn't even begin to comprehend what that meant. "Ikuto!"

Unable to help himself, Ikuto laughed as he pulled Amu closer. She was his and he was hers and everything was perfect. There was no reason for her to be embarrassed that he'd been reading her stories. Then again, he wasn't going to miss this opportunity to tease her, either.

.

Morg: I don't know. Maybe I'm getting too old to be writing this.

Ikuto: What?

Amu: Maybe you are.

Morg: Or maybe I'll write fanfiction until the day I die!

Ikuto: Hell yeah!

Amu: I thought you didn't like her stories.

Morg: He likes them when I write them right.

Ikuto: ;3


	22. Chapter 22

Morg: Heyo! I have some bad news.

Ikuto: Are you quitting fanfiction?

Amu: I wouldn't consider that bad news.

Morg: Why would I quit?

Ikuto: It was just a guess.

Amu: Way to get my hopes up.

Morg: Do either of you even want to hear this?

Ikuto: Do you want me to answer that truthfully?

Amu: It's not like you own us. Whatever you say doesn't really affect us.

Morg: Holy shit! You two suck! Jeez! I was just going to tell you that this story is over.

Ikuto: What!? But this is one of my favorites!

Amu: Hell yeah!

Morg: After this chapter is just the epilogue.

Ikuto: I won't forgive you.

Amu: This is the best day of my life.

Morg: Whatever.

**~Writing Love~**

Amu had expected the morning to be awkward. It wasn't. Waking up in Ikuto's arms was an amazing feeling. One that she hadn't thought she'd ever experience for real. For a few moments, Amu didn't move as she just stared at Ikuto's sleeping face. At least, she thought it was his sleeping face until his lips started forming a smirk. "How long have you been awake?"

Cracking one eye open, Ikuto contemplated telling the truth. Being that he wasn't quite sure how Amu would react to him having woken up ten minutes earlier and just watched her asleep before pretending to be asleep when she woke up, Ikuto just went with a yawn. "Just long enough to know you were staring."

A bit embarrassed, Amu groaned as she pressed her face into Ikuto's naked chest. "Not quite the way I wanted this morning to go."

"Oh? And how did you want this morning to go?"

Not at all liking how cocky the other sounded, Amu wriggled her way out of Ikuto's arms before getting out of the bed. Ignoring the fact that she was naked-he'd seen it all the night before anyhow-Amu strutted across her room to the bathroom. Just as she reached the door, she turned back to look over her shoulder. Ikuto wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was watching her. "Well, I am going to shower before going down to eat breakfast. I feel a bit sore but," Amu pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she let her eyes rake over Ikuto's half exposed form. "I wouldn't mind some company."

Moving as quickly as he could, Ikuto cursed as the bed sheets tangled in his legs. The damn blankets caused him to fall out of the bed. His ego was a bit bruised by the sound of Amu laughing, though he made certain to shut her up with a kiss as soon as he had her pinned against the wall outside the bathroom. Making certain that every inch of him pressed against her, Ikuto smirked after pulling away. "We'll shower and then I'll make you breakfast."

Lifting an eyebrow, Amu left her arms draped around Ikuto's shoulders. "You're going to make me breakfast?"

Nodding just once, Ikuto pressed another kiss to Amu's lips. "Yes, because you have meds to take and you should probably do another breathing treatment just to be on the safe side."

"Who made you my doctor?"

Shamelessly groping Amu's ass, Ikuto smirked as the pinkette's breath hitched. "I'm not a doctor, but I'll play doctor with you."

The implications of that sentence did naughty things to Amu's body. Playing doctor was something she wouldn't mind doing. "Only if I get to be your nurse."

Yep. This girl was perfect. There was no doubt in Ikuto's mind. Then again, there had never really been one to begin with. "First a shower."

Amu didn't resist as Ikuto pulled her into the bathroom. There was no longer anything holding her back. While she had the chance, Amu planned to do every dirty thing she'd ever fantasied about doing with Ikuto. Shower sex was only the beginning.

For a sick girl Amu sure knew how to use her body. Ikuto had to give her that. Those perfect legs were wrapped around his waist the moment they were in the shower stall. Fumbling as he licked at the inside of her mouth, Ikuto attempted to turn on the water. They were there to shower, after all.

Lightly screaming as cold water sprayed down on them, Amu couldn't help but laugh as Ikuto cursed and turned the handle to make the water hotter. For a moment, she thought that maybe they'd lost the spark that had carried them this far. That was, until Ikuto looked at her. Shivers raced down Amu's spine as she stared back into deep blue eyes.

Ikuto searched the color of gold for anything that could help him understand what the pinkette felt. Amu was still such a mystery to him. One that he wanted to take his time in solving. Still, he wished that he had some sort of support holding him up beside a dare to hope. The words they'd spoken last night had come after a moment of passion when they were both in euphoric places. Hell, Amu could have forgotten that he'd already told her this. Then again, she had responded well. "I love you."

Hearing the confession for a second time didn't make it any less of a shock. Amu was still trying to figure out why. How could Ikuto love her when she was so plain and he was beyond amazing?

Compared the conversation they'd had the night before when they were falling asleep, Amu knew that Ikuto's words now held more emotion than the man had probably ever expressed verbally. The man's actions spoke louder than words. Amu had learned that in the short time she'd been working for him.

Which was why she was floored by his second confession. It made her heart stop, her breath catch in her throat and her blood feel as though someone had lit it on fire. Those beautiful dark blue eyes bore straight into her soul. Amu never wanted to let the other go. She never wanted to stop showing him how much she truly returned his feelings.

Pulling herself closer to his lips with her arms around his neck, Amu searched blue eyes for a moment longer before sealing their lips for a kiss. "I love you, too."

Wrapping his arms around the girl he finally had, Ikuto pulled Amu even closer. The water made their bodies slick, but he was more focused on the heat of her tongue as it slid against his. The way her legs tightened around his waist ever so slightly as he hit a sensitive spot against her back with his hands, one that he would remember for later uses.

Feeling how hard he was against her, Amu broke their kiss to throw her head back. The man supporting her didn't hesitate to litter her neck with kisses. Ones that she knew would leave marks. "Ik-Ikuto! Please."

Knowing what the other wanted without her having to fully voice it, Ikuto shifted Amu's weight just enough that he could line up his cock with her already wet and stretched hole. Sliding straight in, Ikuto groaned as he bit down on Amu's neck. She was so tight and hot around his length.

Breathing harshly, Amu tried to calm herself down. Having an attack in the shower while they were trying to have sex wasn't exactly what she called romantic.

Noticing that Amu was having troubles, Ikuto made certain that his chest was pressed against hers. "Breathe with me."

Focusing on the movement of Ikuto's chest gave Amu the ability to calm herself down. Once she was breathing in sync with the other man, she felt him begin to move. Her control would have disappeared right away if his lips hadn't cut off her ability to breathe almost entirely. Every time he kissed her, Amu felt her entire body go weak. At the same time, they made her feel so incredibly warm.

Ikuto was incredibly impressed with himself. Not only was he holding all of Amu's weight, but he was also maintaining a steady pace while regulating her breathing. Maybe he was a god. Then again, he felt like there was nothing he couldn't do when it came to Amu.

Gasping as her back hit the tiled wall once again, Amu tried to help as Ikuto shifted her weight a little. Kissing him was enough of a distraction that she could breathe properly. Then again, every thrust buried his cock deep within her while pushing air out of her lungs.

As much as he would love being with Amu like this forever, Ikuto could feel his pleasure building to a height too high. His hips began to lose their cadence. His thrusts stuttered as he groaned against her hot flesh.

Amu threw her head back as she attempted to find purchase against the wall behind her. Everything was so hot. The water, Ikuto's breath against her breasts and her body in every spot that he touched her. All of it pooled into her gut. Amu knew she didn't have much time before she came. "Ikuto!"

Hearing that his lover was just as close as he was, Ikuto pushed through his haze to keep his pace as steady as possible. It was difficult considering he wanted his release so badly. "So close."

Hearing that, Amu felt herself fall. Everything tightened at once before her body spasmed as she began to slacken against the wall. Her breathing picked up before she was left just panting. Still, Ikuto moved in and out of her. His pace wasn't at all steady. Amu knew that he had yet to find the same release she had. "Come inside me."

Those words barely whispered to him caused Ikuto to join Amu in bliss. He groaned out her name as he milked his length inside her still shuddering walls. Amu's heat continued to suck him in with every shaky pull out.

With his head still pressed against her chest, Ikuto made certain to just breathe. His orgasm had been incredible. Never before had he had one that good. If shower sex with Amu was that amazing then he was sure that other places would be just as good. Ikuto couldn't wait to try them out.

Running her fingers through wet, blue hair, Amu giggled as she felt Ikuto begin to chuckle against her skin. "What?"

"You are so fucking perfect."

That seemed a bit much, though Amu decided to just accept the compliment. "I take it we'll be having more shower sex in the future."

"As often as possible." Ikuto pulled his head away before lowering Amu back to the floor. He couldn't help but groan again as his cock slipped out of her. "Fucking you over my desk is also going to become a regular thing."

Blushing, though Amu figured she could just blame it on all the steam, the pinkette glanced away from Ikuto. "Sex at work? Wouldn't that be mixing pleasure with work?"

Chuckling, Ikuto placed several kisses along Amu's jaw before connecting his lips with hers for a lingering kiss. One that he wanted to last longer than it did. "You've already broken that rule. I'm only following your example."

Sighing, Amu figured she had been the first to cross that line. Her agreeing to Ikuto's comment had nothing to do with how badly she wanted it to happen. "Then I guess there's no helping it."

Laughing some more, Ikuto didn't bother to move away as he reached for the shampoo. They were in the shower to get clean, after all. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. We can talk more over breakfast."

Tilting her head back as Ikuto lathered her pink hair-Amu definitely didn't want soap in her eyes-the shorter of the two couldn't help but grin. "I'm starting to think that you really love breakfast."

Without stopping his ministrations, Ikuto lifted an eyebrow. The girl before him couldn't see his expression since her eyes were closed, but he supposed that the moment warranted for him to make a face anyhow. "Aren't you starving?"

Managing to land a kiss against Ikuto's lips without opening her eyes to see, Amu smirked as she pulled back. She'd allow for Ikuto to finish washing her before doing anything else. "Of course."

"Then stop complaining and let's get clean!"

Laughing, Amu did just that. If kisses and laughter were what her future was going to hold with Ikuto in it, then she never wanted the man to be out of it.

.

Morg: There you go. Epilogue left.

Ikuto: Not a horrible last chapter.

Amu: Thank the heavens that that is the end!

Morg: Don't be that way. I'm going to really miss writing this story.

Ikuto: So continue it!

Amu: Please don't!

Morg: I would, but I have others that I'm writing and a new one that I'd like to start.

Ikuto: I suppose its fine then.

Amu: You could just not write more.

Morg: Oh, that'll never happen. Deal with it!

Ikuto: Boom!


	23. Chapter 23

Morg: Heyo! So this is it.

Ikuto: I feel sad when you say that.

Amu: Nope!

Morg: It's not like we're not going to see each other.

Ikuto: I know, but this one was just so good.

Amu: No it wasn't!

Morg: Ah thanks! I really enjoyed writing it! My readers are seriously the best!

Ikuto: Yeah, I truly hope your new stories are amazing.

Amu: She doesn't own us! They can suck for all I care!

Morg: I'll do my best! I'm sure you'll enjoy them!

Ikuto: We'll see.

Amu: Please don't write them!

Morg: ;3

**~Writing Love Epilogue~**

Getting actual work done, whether she was at the office or at their home, became rather difficult. Amu figured she could blame Ikuto for that, though she was plenty guilty. It wasn't like she was saying no every time he looked at her with lust filled eyes. Then again, there were a few times when she was the one to start it.

Work was incredibly harder when Utau and Kukai showed up.

"_But Amu!"_

Sighing, the girl in question kept her eyes focused on her computer screen. She was going to get the freaking report she'd been working on for the last several hours-there may have been a few interruptions already-done. No matter how much Kukai whined at her to speak with him. "No."

Slumped over the pinkette's large desk, Kukai gave the girl his best puppy eyes. She didn't even look at him. How were they supposed to work when she didn't look at him? "You can't just end it now that Ikuto knows!"

All but slamming her palms against her keyboard, Amu turned to look at the annoying man. She had absolutely no idea how Utau could put up with the man. "I didn't end the story because Ikuto knows about it! I ended it because that was the end!"

Storming out of Ikuto's office, Utau pointed her finger straight at Amu. "But the ending wasn't even epic! They just decided to start a real relationship and not make it all about the sex!"

Rubbing her temples, Amu figured that Utau's dramatic side was how the other could put up with Kukai. They were sort of perfect for each other. "How is that not a good ending?"

Leaning against his door frame, Ikuto smirked at the sight. There were plenty of others that read Amu's stories. He knew that and he was glad that his lover got so much support for something she loved to do. Still, maybe knowing the people that read her stuff personally wasn't such a good thing. "Guys, the ending was great. They're going to stay together and have a great life. How is that bad?"

Throwing her hands up into the air, Utau fell into one of the chairs in the lounge area in front of Amu's desk. "Because there were so many more places for them to have amazing sex before the end!"

Kukai let out a whine to show that he completely agreed with his wife.

Wanting to kick both idiots out of his office, Ikuto shook his head before looking back at the girl he loved. "Just tell them."

Having no idea as to what Ikuto was referring to, Amu swallowed. "Uh, I'm writing a new story?"

Perking up immediately, Kukai stared at Amu with stars in his eyes. "Really!?"  
>Utau moved as fast as her body could take her as she joined her husband in staring at her favorite author. "What about!?"<p>

Looking back and forth between the two, Amu thought hard about what she could say. "I'm not telling you yet. I haven't had enough time to really think about it."

The two looked so crestfallen at that that Amu almost changed her answer and made something up on the spot. Almost.

Sighing, Ikuto closed his eyes while he took a deep breath. "So how about the two of you get the hell out of here so Amu can do her work. The faster she gets her work done the faster she can start planning her next story."

Straightening up quickly, the two hugged before dashing for the door. Amu didn't have a chance to wave goodbye as they screamed for her to get her shit done. They were long gone before the door ever shut.

Taking a moment to just appreciate the fact that they were gone, Amu focused her eyes back onto her screen before she felt a different pair on her. Looking up, Amu saw that Ikuto wasn't just staring at her. He was giving her that look. "Oh no! I've already had too many distractions today! I have to get this done. I don't want to take it home."

"I'm your boss and I say that you don't have to have it done until tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday!"

"But that's the great part about being a boss."

Wanting nothing more than to give in and have another break, Amu knew that she couldn't. "I'm almost finished. Those two threw me off just when I was about to be done. Let me just do it."

Sighing, Ikuto relented. Amu was his, after all. He could always take her in the file room again later. Or in the elevator. Acting out all the scenes that he'd read was definitely fun. "Fine."

Relaxing a bit now that she knew that Ikuto was going to let her work, Amu focused back on her screen. "Man am I glad that it isn't Friday."

Laughing, Ikuto moved so that he could lean against Amu's desk. "I'll lock the door when you have your casual days. No way am I letting anyone else see that."

Giggling, Amu fixed a mistake that she found in the report that she was correcting. "That is much appreciated."

Ikuto let Amu work for a bit longer before asking the question he couldn't get out of his mind. "Are you really going to write another story?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean, what would it be about?"

Sparing her lover a glance, Amu paused in her typing for just a moment. "I was sort of thinking writing about a tough gang boss that kidnaps this girl. He's mean to her at first, but slowly falls in love with her."

"Oh really?"

"Of course. I like writing love."

Chuckling, Ikuto decided that he should just let Amu get her work done. They could talk about possible story ideas in the future. "Get that done so we can go home early."'

Saluting at her boss without looking up, Amu focused back on her computer. She'd gotten rather used to working with Ikuto watching her. It was a feeling she didn't mind at all. Definitely one she planned to use to her advantage in the future. "Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you!"

Amu smiled as she heard the man chuckle.

"Love you, too. Now get your work done."

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-sama."

Groaning as he dropped his head onto his desk, Ikuto kept telling himself that he only had to wait until she was done and then he'd get her back for that. The days of him having to relieve himself were over. Who would've thought that he'd find love through a girl writing naughty stories about the two of them? Then again, it was some of the other things that made him fall in love with Amu.

The way she scrunched up her nose while she was thinking was definitely one of them. He probably wouldn't have so many of those details if he wasn't almost constantly watching her. No regrets!

**~The End~**


End file.
